AND THE LIGHTNIN' STRIKES
by Risus Fortuna
Summary: Bonnie Bennett never existed. She wakes up in a world where no one remembers her. And someone is after her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! So, here's another BAMON story. I wanted to write it because TVD show made me upset. My friend told me that season 3 was lovely and Delena was beautiful. "Go see it," she said. "It'll be fun," she said.

And here I am. Rick is dead, Klaus is a cry-baby. And what have they done to Ty and Care? They were my Chair of TVD universe! (With Elena as Serena and Matt as Nate). As for Delena scenes; it felt like Ian was in a rush. I have respect for him and I really like Nina but have to quote Stanislavsky here, _I don't believe it! _In the end we don't have Delena, we don't have Stelena, we don't even have a threesome. I feel slightly... unsatisfied. Stupid me, always thinking that this show was about love that is stronger than anything; I don't even see love anymore, just hesitation.

My favorite Bonnie will probably become dark in Season 4. The screenwriters' love for her is so great they can kill her without a second thought. After Rick's death it wouldn't surprise me. I'm sad. The moral of this? Never listen to your Delena friends.

Now I stop complaining and tell you about my new story. It will be BAMON, of course.

**WARNINGS:**

1. This is AU story. And a shamelessly Bonnie centered story.

2. Original characters. I need Bonnie's team. Someone should care about her, to hell with canon.

3. Elena is a vampire, Rick is dead but Klaus isn't in Tyler's body. Tyler and Caroline are together and they are happy beyond words.

**Summary:** Bonnie Bennett never existed. She wakes up in a world where no one remembers her. And someone is after her.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**And the lightnin' strikes**

___Without love__, it cannot be seen._

— Ryukishi07 "Umineko no Naku Koro ni".

_Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. _

— Tite Kubo "BLEACH".

**Prologue**

"He murdered another girl."

John frowned slightly but said nothing. Calm as always, he stood at the window watching Thames, and didn't even turn his head to look at his son. Will had just entered the room. His voice was filled with fury.

"It was on the news. He didn't simply kill her, he burnt her in the street. Right in broad daylight. Dad, are you listening to me?"

"Lower your voice," John said soberly. "I'm not deaf yet."

Will clenched his fists. He made a step forward, his face set and asked angrily, "Why are you so calm? How can you just sit here when this _maniac_..."

"William," his father said in a warning tone. "You won't speak to me in such a manner."

He finally turned around to face his son. Will was pale like death and his dark eyes now seemed coaly black. John always wondered why his son inherited his appearance but not his temper.

"She was one of our kind," Will said.

"Don't exaggerate. Witches were never really united."

"Maybe, it's time to unite," his son said slowly. "Maybe, it's time to protect ourselves. She was sixteen. She didn't even realize who she was. And before he killed her he drove her insane. Such a terrible thing..."

"Yes," John spoke. "_Peine forte et dure_... He never believed in slaughtering, he believed in justice."

"What kind of justice?" Will said heavily. "He's just sick."

"Turn the lights on," John told him. "And bring me my notebook."

William looked at his father suspiciously but did as he was told. When John sat down in the armchair, holding his notebook, Will said calmly, "I won't be holding back anymore. He's good at killing girls but I'm gonna show him what a man can do... What a warlock can do. I'm going to stop him, Dad. I know that you understand me."

"Don't be a fool," John said, putting his reading glasses on. "I don't want you in danger."

Will paid no attention and went on, thoughtfully, "He's going to kill another witch. She's an American too. And a powerful one."

"Sure, she is," John said lazily. "She's a Bennett."

Now Will looked surprised. He sat down across from his father and stared at John's face intently. John gave him a knowing look behind his glasses.

"Mag just left before you came in," he explained. "She had a vision. That girl..."

"So, what exactly did Maggie tell you?" Will interrupted.

"He will try to kill that girl. He will try to confuse her. To make her confess."

"Let me help her," Will said eagerly. "Let me go and..."

"She'll be protected," John said patiently. "She will have a protector much stronger than you... Much stronger than me," he paused and gave his son another pointed look. "But I want you to go."

"You do?" Will frowned.

"I want you to bring her here. Go and find her and bring her to London."

"I don't think I understand, Dad. All this time you've been acting like you didn't care..."

"Can you play chess, Will?" John asked suddenly.

Will suppressed a sigh. He knew his father all too well and didn't try to ruin John's metaphor mood.

"Yes, I can," he said. "You taught me, remember?"

John smiled.

"I showed you how the pieces move but can you really play?"

"Dunno, I haven't played since I was twelve," Will said evenly. "What is this about?"

"Which chess piece is the most important?"

"It is obvious, isn't it? The King. This game is about protecting the King."

"True. But I think that a person who always needs protection can't be the most important. The most important is the one who protects..."

"A person?" Will repeated doubtfully.

John was silent for a few seconds and then looked up at his son.

"Bring Bonnie Bennett to England. Go."

**Part One**

**The Lady of Shalott**

_I am half sick of shadows._

— Alfred Tennyson "The Lady of Shalott".

**Chapter one**

Bonnie didn't have a clue where she was. She couldn't understand how she'd got there either. She was staring around her in total confusion.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own room. And now she was on the roadside. The place was unfamiliar and there was no one else there but her. Still confused, Bonnie rubbed her eyes and stood up slowly. Her usual calmness returned just in time. She realized she was unhurt and fully dressed but her purse and cell phone were missing. She checked her jacket pockets; they were empty. Bonnie let out a breath, commanding herself not to panic. Life full of surprises gave her the ability to remain calm in any situation.

She came closer to the roadside. Ten minutes passed before Bonnie noticed a car coming towards her. The witch waved her arm in the air and the car stopped. Bonnie saw a family: the driver was a man, a woman was sitting in the passenger seat and in the backseat there was sitting a little girl who looked at Bonnie curiously.

"Are you okay there?" the woman asked.

"I..." Bonnie paused and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I understand that may sound weird but where are we? We can't be very far away from Mystic Falls?"

"That's right, it's about a mile from here," the woman said friendly. "Do you need a ride?"

"Thank you!" Bonnie exclaimed, relieved. "Thanks, you're very kind."

She got into the car next to the little girl and saw her questioning look. Bonnie smiled.

"You see I got lost. I was..."

* * *

When she came to the town the darkness had already fallen. Bonnie wanted to call Elena and Caroline, she needed to know that her friends were ok and nothing weird had happened to them. So she walked into the Mystic Grill, hoping to see Matt.

He was indeed there, standing at the bar. His face was as friendly as usual.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello," Matt said, wiping the table. He barely looked at her. "What can I get for you?"

"Probably, vodka," Bonnie said and sighed.

"Can I see your ID?" he said in a humorless tone.

"You're funny," she shook her head, smiling. "Something weird happened to me. I don't remember blacking out but I woke up today a mile away from Mystic Falls. Have no idea how it happened."

"Oh," he said dispassionately. "I see."

"Can you believe it?" Bonnie chuckled. "No money, no phone... It could be magic."

"So you need to call then?" Matt asked, straightening up. "You can use my phone. Call your parents or... Well. Is it ok?"

Bonnie stared at him.

"My parents? What are you talking about?"

Matt smiled, confused.

"You don't want to call someone to pick you up? Uh, ok. How can I help you then?"

Bonnie didn't get a chance to answer. Tyler silently approached them and smirked at Matt.

"Hey, man. Wanna hang out later? Elena is at Caroline's place, they're having a girl's night."

"So your girlfriend's busy and you remembered me," Matt smiled.

"Don't sulk," Tyler said and looked at Bonnie. "Hey."

"Yeah, this is..." Matt paused and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Are you new here?" Tyler asked, watching her.

Bonnie frowned.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she said, her voice rising.

"Sorry?"

"Are you two pretending you don't know me?"

"What do you mean?" Matt said slowly. "Have we met before?"

"Seriously? This is not funny, Matt!"

"What's going on?" Tyler muttered.

"Beats me," Matt answered.

They both looked extremely confused.

"You know what," Bonnie glared at Matt. "I'm leaving. You may carry on behaving like five year olds."

When she left the bar Tyler turned to Matt.

"Who was that?"

"No idea," Matt said.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but feel irritated. She didn't see a reason for Matt and Tyler to pull stupid jokes. It wasn't like Matt at all. Bonnie had a bad feeling about everything that was happening tonight.

She needed to talk to Elena and Caroline A.S.A.P. Tyler mentioned that they were having a girl's night. She didn't actually remember them planning something like that lately. But right now it didn't matter.

Luckily, Care lived close enough. When Bonnie reached her house she saw the light in the windows. Bonnie knocked at the door impatiently. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of laughter. The door burst open and Bonnie saw Caroline with Elena behind her.

"Hi," Bonnie breathed out.

"Hi," Caroline smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Wha — Come on. I need to talk to you two, I'm having the weirdest day of my life!"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, confused.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Mind if I come in?"

Caroline looked slightly taken aback but Elena frowned.

"Caroline," she said suddenly.

The blonde turned to look at her. They exchanged meaningful looks and Caroline asked Bonnie, "What can I help you with?"

The witch froze, staring at her friends.

"Are you... mad at me?" she whispered. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Please, not you two as well!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, stepping forward. "Why do you want an invitation?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie snapped. "Aren't we friends anymore?"

"Friends?" Elena repeated. "Have we even met before?"

Bonnie gaped at her. But Caroline seemed to calm down.

"It must be somebody's idea of a joke," she told Elena.

"Who sent you?" Elena asked Bonnie. "Are you..."

"Elena," Caroline drawled. "Listen to her heartbeat. She's not a..."

"Answer me," Elena took another step forward, crossing the threshold. Bonnie saw her pupils dilate. "Who are you?"

"Elena, come on," Caroline spoke up again. "Don't be paranoid."

"We have to be careful," Elena said. "I've learned it."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered. Her hands started to shake. "Are you... Are trying to compel me? For real? What is wrong with you?"

Both Elena and Caroline flinched.

"Is she..."

"Who are you?" Elena repeated.

"Okay, enough is enough," Bonnie muttered and turned around. The tears were burning her eyes. But she couldn't take a step forward, Caroline appeared in front of her.

"You have to tell us who sent you."

"I don't know what's gotten into you," Bonnie said angrily. "Call me when you come to your senses."

Caroline looked stunned. Bonnie walked past her without looking back. Elena watched her go, anxiety written all over her face.

"Maybe I was wrong?" she said slowly. "Anyway that was weird. Who was she?.."

"I don't think she was trying to harm us," Caroline frowned. "The look on her face... It was like she really knew us."

"Right..."

Caroline looked at Elena and her face softened.

"Don't be upset."

"I still can't control it," Elena whispered. "I'm so afraid someone will get hurt... I was ready to attack her."

"You care about people you love, Elena," Caroline said gently. "Now you're a vampire and your desire to protect them has increased. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't think so. I can't be a vampire. I just can't. I'm tired of fighting it."

Caroline said nothing and looked away.

"I should probably call Stefan," Elena said. "Ask him if he's ok."

"Let's go back inside," Caroline said.

* * *

_There has to be an explanation. There's always an explanation._

Bonnie held her head in her hands. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She stormed away from Caroline and Elena, she was furious and hurt but that was nothing compared to the fact that her house where she lived was _gone._ Bonnie stood stricken, staring ahead. Her house is supposed to be here and she can't see it.

_I have to think rationally. There has to be an explanation._

So, it was quite possible that she was just dreaming. It's her personal curse — vivid dreams. Then all she needs to do is wake up.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. Maybe, she was going crazy. After all, there would be no big surprise, her life was crazy. And the most believable possibility? Of course, something supernatural.

She turned around on wobbly feet and walked down the street.

_It doesn't make any sense! Why? And how?_

The sky was starless. And in addition, a thick fog started to roll in. Soon enough Bonnie could see nothing in front of her and slowed her pace. And suddenly her heart leapt and all of her senses were screaming danger.

Bonnie stopped and held her breath.

"Walking alone in a dark alley..."

At once, the sound of the familiar voice washed her fear away. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. The fog was clearing and she could see Damon's silhouette right in front of her. He smiled.

"You can meet really bad people, you know."

"Yeah, right," she drawled sarcastically. "I don't have time for you. Something is going on."

He tipped his head one way, looking amused.

"_Something is going on_? Is this an attempt to make me intrigued?"

"Whatever," Bonnie frowned. "What are you doing here, anyway? Can you give me a ride?"

"Aren't you straightforward."

Bonnie blinked, noticing his curious expression and her heart sank.

"You don't remember me..." she murmured.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?"

Bonnie lowered her head and missed the moment when Damon moved. She felt a gust of wind and flinched, looking up. His face was inches from her own.

"You're not a psycho, are you?"

She was silent. If Damon doesn't remember her... Why is he talking to her? Bonnie looked at his face closely and tensed.

"Stay away," she warned him, backing away.

"Now, you're just being rude."

"Stay away or I will... I..."

Damon looked slightly puzzled.

"Are you trying to threaten me? Interesting."

"You're leaving me no choice," Bonnie snapped and narrowed her eyes.

Damon watched her with polite anticipation.

"Please, go on," he encouraged her. "I'm leaving you no choice but... to do what?"

Bonnie's eyes were widen with fear. She raised her hand to do something — anything — but she couldn't feel the magic within herself.

_How is it possible_?

Obviously, Damon was already bored with waiting.

"Don't move," he ordered. "I promise it won't hurt much."

He had a hard look on his face and Bonnie saw his eyes darken. He indeed was going to feed from her.

Bonnie recoiled.

"Stop it, Damon, look at me!" she shouted. "I'm Bonnie!"

He did stop and looked her. There was a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"I don't recall introducing myself."

"I'm Bonnie," she repeated hastily. "I'm your friend."

"My friend?" he was genuinely surprised.

Maybe, it wasn't entirely true but it seemed foolish to search for the right definition now.

"Yes," she said. "I don't know why you don't remember me but I..."

She broke off when he placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Well now," Damon said, looking into her eyes. "Tell me. Who are you?"

Bonnie was ready to growl.

"Will every vampire in this town try to compel me tonight?" she exclaimed.

Damon frowned and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm Elena's and Caroline's friend. And you can't compel me, I'm a witch!"

He gave her a long odd look and she felt her anxiety arise.

"Sorry," Damon said. "I still think you're insane."

Bonnie screamed when he grabbed her and sank his fangs deep into her neck.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**randomlittleme****, ****consumedly****, ****BamonForEternity****, ****IsisLes5****, ****Yson****, ****EllaChocolate****, ****Queenkeeta69****, ****brucasforever1418****, ****RayenMacawi****, ****starinthem****, ****Sky Samuelle**, thank you for reading this! And no spoilers yet:)

To **Sky Samuelle**: Oh, I don't think I would like the ghost Alaric. I'll just imagine him back together with Jenna and happy. And I'm not watching the show anymore, I really should've stopped after Jenna's death. It's always like "_Oh my God, someone died to protect Elena! This is terrible! Oh, well, but it was two seconds ago, time to move on! There're other characters to kill_." Seriously, these screenwriters should treasure their characters more.

And I'm glad you're glad:) I just want to warn you, for now Bonnie will be unhappy. But in part two she will shine, promise.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Bonnie was in the forest, wandering amongst the trees. The ground was soft beneath her feet. All the trees here looked young, they were widely spaced and their leaves rustled in the breeze. Bonnie let out a long breath. She didn't know this place but she felt safe here.

She touched the bark of the nearest tree and her gaze slowly slid down. On the ground Bonnie saw a crumpled bird's nest. She kneeled down to check it and heard a voice from over her head.

"They robbed the nest."

Bonnie looked up and saw a young girl in a very simple grey dress, with a shawl wrapped over her head. That girl looked like a typical peasant character in countless _King Arthur_ and _Robyn Hood_ movies. But it didn't surprise Bonnie, for some reason.

"Who did this?" Bonnie asked.

"The hunters."

"Why?"

"They want to destroy the nests," the girl said in a low voice. "So there will be no birds at all."

"Why do they hate the birds?" Bonnie whispered.

"Because the birds can fly," the girl answered. She frowned slightly. "It was a robin's nest. Robins sing beautifully. They are dead now."

"Are they all dead?"

"Yes. Not robins only. Nightingales... Mockingbirds... Nuthatches... Woodpeckers."

Bonnie straightened up. Between the trees she saw the sky rapidly darken, there were rainy clouds in the horizon.

_My powers... What happened to them?_

"Can I save them?" she said.

The girl giggled and Bonnie frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"The storm clears the air. The storm is coming."

"I don't under..."

She broke off when she felt something soft brushing against her cheek. A black feather slowly fell to the ground beside her feet. Confused Bonnie looked up and saw countless black feathers falling from the sky. Soon enough she was caught in this weird swirl.

"Crow," the girl said calmly and looked at Bonnie. "Wake up, Bonnie."

The feathers around Bonnie merged together to become the darkness. The witch inhaled sharply and woke up.

* * *

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't hear the song of the wind between the trees anymore. Instead of that she heard the soft music coming from the stereo.

Her neck hurt badly. Bonnie touched her throat and heard a low voice, "I wouldn't."

The witch blinked several times and turned her head carefully. She felt terribly weak, her fingers were numb and it was hard to breathe. Her seatbelt was fastened, she realized, it kept her from falling to the car floor.

She was in Damon's car. With Damon, who sat in the driver's seat, a small flask in his hand, and didn't even look at her. A faint smell of whiskey made Bonnie grimace.

"Don't touch your neck," Damon said lazily. "The wound may open up."

"It is open," she said and hadn't recognized her own voice.

"Well, you don't want to make it worse, do you? My dearest friend Bonnie."

The tone of his voice made her stiffen.

_This was bad._

Damon didn't remember her, he didn't know her and he bit her. She wasn't safe with him.

_She didn't have her magic._

Damon could kill her any time now.

Bonnie held her breath and lowered her head, trying not to show her panic. She glanced carefully at the door handle and heard Damon's voice.

"Do you really want to start running away from me? You know, my predatory instincts are very hard to fight."

He finally turned his head to look at her. His eyes were cold when he said, "This time I will simply kill you."

Bonnie watched his face and the very familiar feeling of irritation was arising in her. A few moments ago she felt the way she did in the past, when she was scared of Damon and could only run when he was close. But she was over this fear.

It was Damon freaking Salvatore. She wouldn't run.

She was actually too weak to run, she would probably trip over her own feet and collapse. So...

"I'm gonna stake you," she told him. Her eyes matched her mouth and Damon smirked.

"This is interesting. Aren't you scared of me?"

"I'm not."

"Funny," Damon sighed. "And stupid."

"Go to hell."

"Feisty!" Damon took another gulp of whiskey. "I should've just drained you."

"Then why did you stop?" she asked, eyeing him with detest.

"Let's say, I acted on my whim."

"Why, Damon?" she said, her voice rising.

He scowled, staring forward.

"Your blood... It has a familiar taste. It certainly made me confused."

"So, I'm alive now because you bit me in the past?" Bonnie said sarcastically. "What an irony."

Damon gave her a hard look.

"Who are you?"

"I've told you, I'm — "

"I want to hear the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth," she said hotly. "I am Bonnie. A witch. Elena's and Caroline's friend."

Damon was clearly annoyed.

"My patience is wearing thin. I'm warning you, if you don't tell me — "

"I've told you everything!" she shouted.

"And you couldn't come up with a better story? I don't have a witch friend. Though I have enemies. And probably one of them had sent you. And if you don't tell me the truth now I'll kill you."

Bonnie's eyes flashed.

"Then go ahead and kill me," she spat. "Just so you know I hate you. You are evil, cruel, delusional — "

"Why so many insults?" Damon interrupted her, looking startled. "And here you were trying to convince me we were friends!"

But Bonnie instantly regretted her outburst. For a different reason, though. Her mouth went dry and her head was spinning. She felt her heart pound in her chest and suddenly the fear of death swept over her.

"You're not having a panic attack, are you?" Damon's voice sounded from somewhere above her head. Bonnie clutched her chest.

"Easy now," Damon said. "You still have the blood left in you. Maybe not for long but still..."

"Bastard," Bonnie breathed out. "How could you?.."

He didn't answer. Slowly, Bonnie leaned back against the seat. Their eyes locked together. And she felt no emotions in herself.

"Damon, you have to trust me," she said, her voice bleak. "Please. I need to talk to Caroline. And Elena. Something is wrong. But I'm telling you the truth. Please, take me to them."

He remained silent. Exhausted Bonnie thought that she was really stupid. If Damon didn't trust her, if he thought she could be dangerous he would never take her to Elena. Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling desperate.

"Don't overdramatize," Damon huffed, starting up the car.

* * *

Bonnie pretended to be looking out the window. It was dark and Damon drove fast so she couldn't really see anything. And her thoughts were far away. Still weak and tired, she couldn't stop thinking about her two best friends.

She shouldn't have snapped at Caroline. She should have realized that something was wrong. She should have known better. But lately she found herself feeling left out. Since Elena became a vampire everyone was trying to help her. Of course, Caroline could understand Elena better than anyone. And Bonnie tried to do her best. But sometimes she looked at her friends, realizing that sooner or later she wouldn't be the part of their lives.

Even in the best-case scenario she would simply die in what? Sixty years? Or less? And Elena and Caroline would forget her.

She closed her eyes.

_I'm stupid. It had happened already. They don't remember me. _

Apparently, facing an enemy, even a strong enemy wasn't the worst. She didn't know what to do now. Who to fight. And nobody was there to help her or support her. Nobody...

"Are you ok?" Damon mused. "You look terrible."

"You bit me," Bonnie said briskly.

"I would erase your memory if I could."

She shot him a dirty look.

"How thoughtful of you."

Damon scoffed and Bonnie pursed her lips. It was several minutes later when they reached the boarding house. Damon stopped the car; they got out and walked towards the house in absolute silence. Bonnie noticed that the sky was now starry and clear. It suddenly cheered her up.

She came in, following Damon and immediately heard Stefan's voice.

"Elena called me. Something weird happened to her, I..."

Stefan broke off. Bonnie frowned when Damon stopped abruptly. She almost ran into him. The witch took a step sideways and saw the younger Salvatore, his face suspicious and moody.

"Damon," Stefan said, displeased.

"Don't look at me like this," Damon said. "I'm not bringing my snack home."

"The bites on her neck say otherwise."

"Whatever."

Damon walked into the living room, with Stefan and Bonnie at his heels.

"You can't just live in peace, can you?" Stefan said impatiently. "Our life is almost normal but you — "

"Define normal," Damon snapped.

"Elena's having a hard time and you know it! You want her to see you feeding in front of her?"

"I'm sure she'll get over it. Or she could join me anytime..."

Stefan's eyes flashed dangerously. Bonnie was annoyed as well, she had opened her mouth to shout at Damon but Stefan's next move caught her off guard.

"That's enough, Damon," he said and walked right towards Bonnie. She stared at him, confused, as he looked into her eyes and said slowly, "You will go home. You won't remember meeting Damon and me."

Bonnie glared at him the way she never did before.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said in a fake sweet voice and touched her neck. "How do you explain these bites?"

Stefan frowned deeply and Bonnie said patronizingly, "Animal attack, Stefan. That will do."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked.

"Who cares, I like her already," he said. "Can I keep her?"

"I'm not a pet," Bonnie snapped.

"Is she on vervain?" Stefan said.

"Her blood tastes wonderfully. And she doesn't have vervain on her, I frisked her."

"_You did what?_" Bonnie shouted, enraged.

Damon gave her a lazy smile.

"And I enjoyed it."

"I'll burn you," Bonnie promised. "The moment my powers are back I'll — "

"Your powers?" Stefan interrupted.

She turned to look at him.

"Bonnie. A witch. Nice to meet you. Again."

"Again?" Stefan was completely dumbfounded.

"The girl has quite an imagination," Damon said, walking to pour himself a shot of bourbon. "She told me we were friends."

"You don't have any friends," Stefan stated.

"Thank you, brother. As always, the only person I have is you."

"Look, Stefan," Bonnie spoke up. "I need to talk to Caroline and Elena. They are my friends, my best friends. I don't know what had happened, but I will bring everything back to normal. I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan said, watching her in confusion.

"I will explain," Bonnie looked into his eyes. "Please, Stefan. Let me talk to them"

After a little hesitation Stefan nodded.

"I'll call them and ask to come."

He walked out and Damon cleared his throat.

"The way you talk to Stefan," he said. "Do you like him better?"

"Stefan is sensible," Bonnie answered and sighed. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"No," Damon answered, watching her. "Fancy a drink?"

"I need to do something with these bites."

"That's what I'm talking about. You know, vampire's blood — "

"I'm not drinking your blood," Bonnie said, disgusted. "Not while I'm conscious."

"Your choice," Damon shrugged.

"Excuse me," Bonnie said and went to the bathroom.

When she saw herself in the mirror she almost fainted again. She didn't look terrible, she looked _terrible_. That was indeed a horrible day if she looked like a banshee. Bonnie washed her face and neck with cold water, fixed her hair. It didn't do much good, though.

When she returned to the living-room both Salvatore brothers were there. Bonnie glanced at them and recognized the tense atmosphere at once.

"Bonnie, right?" Stefan asked. "Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

"Well, where do you want me to begin?" she said. "My childhood? The moment you came to our school? The night you saved me?"

"Oh, did Stefan save you?" Damon asked idly. "From who?"

"You," Bonnie answered and went to sit down.

Damon huffed, clutching his drink.

Stefan leaned forward, trying to catch Bonnie's eye.

"You think that you're our friend," he spoke up. "But why don't we remember you?"

"I..." Bonnie again felt her head spin. "I think it's a spell..."

"Or you may be_ lying_," Damon whispered dramatically. His eyes were still fixed on his glass. "What is my favorite color?"

"I don't know."

"Favorite song?"

"I don't know."

"When is my birthday?"

"I. Don't. Know. Nor do I care."

"Huh," he looked up at her. "Favorite book?"

"_The Call of the Wild_," Bonnie exclaimed, taking them all by surprise.

"No," Damon said but he was watching her suspiciously.

"_Gone with the Wind_, then."

"You're guessing."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Bonnie said. "I'm Elena's and Caroline's friend!"

"Funny they never mentioned you!"

She scowled and averted her gaze. The silence fell between them. After what seemed like an eternity Bonnie heard the front door open and her two best friends walked in.

Elena looked extremely worried, Caroline was confused but calm. She stared at Bonnie and exclaimed, "You again!"

"So you've really met!" Damon smirked at the witch. "Good. We all are just suffering from total amnesia."

"Are you nuts, Damon?" Elena said.

"Here we go..."

"What were you thinking!"

"She told me she's a friend of yours."

"And you brought her _here_?"

"Yes, I brought her to _my_ house," Damon's voice lost its humor. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You don't live here alone," Elena looked at Stefan who remained silent. "We need to be careful."

"Look at her," Damon said, rising to his feet. "She's the only human here and she's unarmed! Stop being scared of your own shadow!"

"I'm not scared," Elena said, her eyes blazing. "I just care — "

"Right!" Damon snapped. "You care. That's all you do."

Bonnie sighed and turned to Caroline.

"Let me explain," she said quietly.

"There's only one explanation," Stefan said suddenly. Now everyone's eyes were on him. Stefan stood up and walked towards Bonnie. "I'm sorry to tell this. You're compelled."

"You mean?" Bonnie slowly said, hoping she got him wrong.

"You're compelled to believe that you know us. Someone's using you. There's no other explanation," he lowered his head and said calmly, "I'm really sorry."

"You..." Bonnie huffed. "You're trying to tell me that I've imagined my life? Maybe you'll listen to me first?"

He looked hesitant but spoke again, "Someone had made you believe in something... that isn't real."

Bonnie shook her head, looking at him in disbelief. Stefan's eyes were filled with compassion. And Bonnie felt like she was slapped in the face.

"Caroline," she said, looking at her friend. "Please... We were friends since we were kids! The time we spent together!.. How..."

Caroline held her gaze but said nothing. Bonnie turned to Elena.

"My eleven's birthday..." she whispered. "I cried because my mother hadn't called again. And you told me that no matter what happened you would always be my family. And when your parents died I had promised you the same. Elena, don't you remember that?"

"I... I..." Elena stuttered, looking at her.

Bonnie felt tears coming into her eyes and shouted, "For God's sake, the rings you two are wearing! I gave them to you!"

Nobody spoke. Bonnie's eyes were shining with unshed tears. She was staring at Elena and Caroline but apparently nothing could make them remember.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said again. "We'll find out the truth and help you, I promise..."

Bonnie gritted her teeth and stormed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Caroline said, suddenly alarmed. "You need to stay here!"

"I didn't know I was a prisoner here," Bonnie spat angrily.

Stefan glanced at Elena who looked extremely unhappy. And as the front door slammed shut behind Bonnie Damon's derisive voice sounded loudly,

"Nice theory, Stefan."

"This is terrible," Elena whispered.

"Nice but stupid," Damon continued talking, mostly to himself.

"Why?" Stefan frowned.

"Well..." Damon put his glass down. "I've tried to compel her. You've tried to compel her. But... we couldn't. So how in the world..."

"Maybe, it was someone stronger than us."

"It doesn't explain why we couldn't do it! Oh, Stefan, I know you're not the brightest but think! You can't actually believe that someone has compelled her not to be compelled!"

"Damon, you're giving me a headache," Caroline grimaced.

"She could be a real witch," Damon stated.

"So?" Stefan shrugged. "It doesn't prove she's telling the truth."

"Why would she lie?" Damon was getting impatient. "Do you think she's trying to gain our trust and then stab us with a fork?"

Elena stared at him.

"You believe her," she said, surprised. "Why?"

Damon looked away and mumbled, "Her blood tasted familiar."

"Did you bite her?" Caroline exclaimed angrily.

"Easy," Damon looked at her, amused. "What's gotten into you?"

"Uh..." she was now baffled. "Well, you have to stop hurting humans, that's all."

"Sorry, Damon," Elena said tiredly. "But I'm not buying it. There must be an explanation, and Stefan's is the most believable."

"Ok, then," Damon said lightly. "I just hope there will be no regrets. Good-night."

He didn't wait for them to respond and went upstairs to his room. The girl had left and he should probably forget about her. Whistling to himself, Damon went to the window and pushed the curtains aside. The night was over and Damon saw the rising sun on the horizon. Suddenly he frowned deeply.

"Damn it," he muttered, his forehead wrinkled. "What a waste..."

After very little consideration Damon exited his bedroom. When he went downstairs Caroline, Elena and Stefan were still there.

"You were going to sleep, weren't you?" Stefan asked.

"It's morning already," Damon answered, picking his jacket off the chair. "I'm out for a morning stroll."

"What do you have in mind?" Elena demanded.

"Sex. Blood. Money."

"Damon, I'm serious!"

"Elena, give me a break!" he drawled. "I'm not going to do something stupid."

"You're going after the girl," Stefan said, frowning.

"I can go too," Caroline offered.

"No, I'll manage," Damon smirked. "But thank you for caring about my safety, Caroline."

He put his jacket on and left the house.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews!

Some of you wondered why Bonnie didn't tell Elena and Caroline things about them that only a close friend could know. Soon enough you will know why. You'll also know why Caroline and Elena and Stefan deny the very idea that Bonnie's telling them the truth. As for Damon, he trusts his gustatory recognition memory, it's not like Bonnie and him have a special connection. Not yet :)

**Reighn Venhem 33704**, you're right, Stefan is back with Elena. And he helps her with the whole vampire thing.

**Krisyantheum**, I understand everything you wanted to tell me but I ask you to see my point here. We live in the decade of the perfect/fairy/unique female characters but... it can be so frustrating sometimes. Elena is amazing. But in this story Bonnie will love Damon (surprise! :). So, of course her friendship with Elena will be tested. But there's one thing I can promise you: this is the story of two people who fall in love with each other, not the Bamon manifesto.

As for Care/Bonnie friendship, yeah, I like them more. Elena is a main protagonist, she's supposed to be the glue that keeps the characters together. But whenever Bonnie is hurt Caroline is beside her. She calls her when Grams is dead. She stays with her when Abby is turned. When Bonnie is mad at Elena, Elena does nothing, she simply waits for Bonnie to stop fuming and come back. Of course, Bonnie always comes back. But Caroline looked heartbroken when Bonnie turned from her. All this "_She hates me, Bonnie hates me_!" was really sad. And when they made up it was really heartwarming. I like their friendship more because Caroline and Bonnie are very different but they're undoubtedly equals.

And... I can finally admit it, Caroline is my favorite character. There, I said it :) So, I'm grateful for your advice but I already have the plot in my head. If you feel at some point that I'm a stubborn Bamon fan (which I am) and a Delena hater (which I'm not), please tell me. I'll be more attentive.

**Chapter three**

The sun was rising. It was a normal morning but, nevertheless, Bonnie felt that the whole world around her turned surreal. This wasn't her world anymore. This wasn't her life.

_She had no life anymore_. Her bonds with her friends, her house — _everything_ had perished. And here she was, for the first time ever completely alone.

_And I thought I knew what it's like to be lonely._

She was hungry and tired and annoyed. But there was nowhere for her to go. Bonnie definitely didn't want to attract someone's attention. If the whole world didn't remember her there was no point in persuading people around that she was the part of their lives.

All she needed to do is find out the truth.

_I can do it. I don't need their help. _

She thought of Elena and Caroline and Stefan and her chest felt tight. It wasn't their fault, maybe. However something in the way they acted made her feel rejected. It was irrational, perhaps, but she couldn't deny that she was hurt badly.

Once again, she commanded herself to think clearly. She could always control her emotions if she needed to protect people she loved or do what she believed was fair. The only thing that always kept her from going crazy in this crazy world was that she was a fighter.

And she would fight to get her life back.

_And I'm gonna start with..._

Bonnie sighed and frowned deeply. She had no money. She had no powers. She was starving! And it would be freaking great to get some sleep. So, first things first. She needed a place where she could rest. She would find such place and after that she would call her mother. And her father. All her relatives if she had to.

She would find the way to get her powers back. Her Grimoire... was gone. It was in her room and her house had entirely disappeared.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes tiredly, she was getting slightly hysterical.

The witch's house, then.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice sounded behind her. Bonnie winced and swiftly turned around.

She saw a tall and skinny man, dressed in a black suit. He gave her a smile.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," Bonnie said, trying to sound casual. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I thought you may want my help. Are you lost?"

It was time to realize that she was a young girl in a deserted place. Bonnie smiled politely and said, off-handily, "Thank you, I'm fine. I'm just... waiting for my friend to pick me up."

The man smiled again.

"Being so close to nature is supposed to bring you peace, right?"

Bonnie felt the corners of her mouth pull down. Seriously, _so close to nature_? They stood by the roadside, not in the jungles.

"But when the nature is chaotic..." the weirdo went on. "It's disturbing."

"Excuse me, I got to go," Bonnie said, raising her voice.

"Do you have a place to go?"

Bonnie frowned, not taking her eyes off the man. He didn't look friendly anymore.

"I asked," he snapped, approaching her. "Do you even have a place in this world?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, not stepping back.

"Someone who will stop you. You can't carry on bringing evil into our world."

Her fists were clenched but she still didn't move.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said firmly. "And my friend will be here any moment. Leave me alone."

"But even someone like you," the man said, surveying her, "should have a chance for salvation."

"What?" Bonnie grimaced. "No, seriously..."

"You have to confess before you burn."

Now Bonnie was enraged. Talking to a psycho was the last thing she needed right now. But she understood that turning her back to this man and running away would be dangerous. She was too weak. That's why she didn't try to move.

"He will cut your hair off," the man said. "Make you suffer from water. Make you suffer from fire. And the stones..."

Bonnie felt a chill running down her spine but her face was calm.

"Who will cut my hair and stuff?" she asked boldly.

A man made a sudden movement and Bonnie recoiled.

"I want to save you," he whispered, frantically. "Confess..."

He tried to grab her and Bonnie screamed.

"Don't touch me!"

"You will suffer terribly, so let me save you!"

He caught a hold of her upper arm. Bonnie cursed and made a desperate attempt to break free but the stranger's fingers clawed at her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to hit him. He gave her a stern look and raised his other hand. Bonnie saw the knife only a few inches away from her face.

Her strength returned just in time, she jerked her hand away from his grasp and pushed the man as hard as she could. Unluckily, he reacted immediately by slapping her across the face. Bonnie lost her balance and fell down. The pain was blinding and for a few seconds she couldn't catch her breath.

"You're just a filthy witch, are you?" the man said, looking down at her. The maniac fire in his eyes was gone but there was a murderous intent written all over his face. "You're so afraid of death..."

Bonnie gasped, trying to crawl back. The man took a step forward, the knife in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"I'm saving you," he said coldly.

The world seemed to stop for Bonnie, a paralyzing terror filled her.

_I must do something, anything!.._

"This is _really_ disgusting."

The man turned around, raising the knife as if he wanted to defend himself. Damon who stood right behind him, scowled.

"Really?" the vampire said, looking revolted. "Such a lame line? _I'm saving you_?"

"Stay out of this," the man said, anxious. "I'm doing — "

"Forgive me for interrupting you," Damon said pleasantly. "But your heart... It's on the ground. Don't step on it."

The man frowned in confusion and looked down. Damon lunged forward and ripped his heart out.

"Moron," he said through gritted teeth.

The stranger's body fell heavily on the ground. Damon straightened up, holding his heart in his hand. When he turned his eyes on Bonnie he had a strange expression upon his face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked evenly.

She felt sick. There was a corpse lying right beside her. She could see her attacker's glassy eyes. And Damon was so calm, even _bored_. He was so used to killing people in cold blood.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated, slowly this time.

She stared at him, wordless. Damon sighed, dropping the man's heart on the ground.

"You're a weird person," he said, his eyes wandering back to her. "You're scared of me now and I've just saved you. Until now you've been pretty reckless."

She said nothing. It took all of her strength to get to her feet. Her hands shook terribly.

"Are you really scared of me?" Damon asked, mildly surprised. "Why so suddenly?"

Bonnie swallowed hard and murmured, "I'm not scared. I know damn well who you are."

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and cast a glance at the dead man.

"You're welcome," Damon said.

"I didn't ask you to help me," she whispered.

"Sure. You've got it covered."

Bonnie looked at Damon, her huge eyes were blazing.

"Why are you here?" she asked, scowling.

"I heard you screaming."

Her scowl grew deeper.

"And you came to save me?"

"Are you complaining?"

She watched him, feeling a tightening around her heart. Damon was the last person she wanted to see right now. And though she realized she was acting like an ungrateful bitchshe simply couldn't make herself care what he thought.

"Well, thank you, I guess," she said and turned away from him.

"Was I just dismissed?" Damon asked, not trying to hide his displeasure.

"I gotta go."

"Oh really?"

"Do you want something from me?" she asked, exasperated.

He smirked, stepping over the dead body.

"I assume you're upset. Something went the way you didn't expect it to."

Bonnie closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"Did Elena believe what Stefan had said?" she asked achingly.

Damon didn't respond.

"And Caroline?.." she asked quieter.

"Well..."

Bonnie let out a shaky breath but there was no way in hell she would break out crying in front of Damon.

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?"

Bonnie managed a small smile.

"You don't like to agree with Stefan."

"True..."

"I'm going," she said tonelessly.

"Where?"

"To the witch house. Of course, you don't remember what it is."

But judging from Damon's expression he was very aware of what the witch house was.

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm a Bennett witch, what did you expect?"

"A Bennett witch?" Damon said, taken aback.

"Yes," Bonnie was annoyed. "I'm Bonnie Bennett, I've told you!"

"No, you haven't."

"Wha — "

"Trust me, if you told me you're the descendent of the bitchiest witch I've ever known it would have caught my attention," Damon said, snappily.

Bonnie cleared her throat, looking confused.

"I... haven't mentioned my last name?" she mumbled.

"Weird, isn't it?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Well..." she frowned, trying not to show her embarrassment. "It doesn't really matter, does it?.. Since you don't remember me anyway."

He looked at her shrewdly and then beckoned her.

"You know, there's a dead man lying here. Let's move."

"I don't get you," Bonnie glared at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Come on," Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

Bonnie had to almost run to keep pace with him.

"What do you want?" she breathed out. "Let go of my hand!"

"I'd love to hear your story, Bonnie _Bennett_."

"I don't want to talk to you!" she exclaimed.

"You know, there's no way to please you."

She scoffed.

"I know you, Damon. You wouldn't just help me..."

He suddenly stopped and gave her a hard stare.

"No," he said. "I won't just help you... And if I come to a conclusion that you're playing some game I'll kill you, make no mistake about it."

"Threats are more you," Bonnie stated. "Anyway I don't want to go with you. I don't need your help."

He narrowed his eyes and said suddenly, "I don't believe that you're compelled."

"Really?" she said dryly.

"I don't believe that you've imagined your life either."

She pursed her lips.

"But?"

He finally released her hand.

"But something isn't right. Someone tried to kill you. You tell me that nobody remembers you but someone is quite aware of your existence."

Bonnie returned Damon's gaze and said thoughtfully, "I didn't know him."

"Who and why would hunt you?"

_The hunters._

"Anyone who wants Caroline or Elena hurt," she answered slowly.

"And who would be interested in two baby vampires?"

"Elena was a dop —"

"She was. She's not anymore. Her bloodline is broken. She's just another vampire."

"Katherine," Bonnie said. "She loves Stefan and she loves you... What if — "

"It's not Katherine's style," Damon said roughly. "She's cruel but this is too tricky even for her."

Bonnie realized he was right.

"Whoever did this is after me," she said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Damon shrugged.

"You told me we were friends."

"Oh, that..."

He frowned.

"_You_ told me I was your friend."

"I lied," Bonnie said, matter-of-factly.

"You lied..."

"About us being friends? Yes."

He sneered but somehow Bonnie knew that he wasn't amused.

"So... in your universe..."

"I hate you. You don't care about me."

"One-sided feelings, huh?"

"Feelings? I wouldn't use this word."

"You know I believe you."

"My best friends don't believe me," Bonnie said calmly. "And you of all people... That just doesn't make sense."

Damon was ready to say something sarcastic but suddenly noticed the bruise on her face. He was surprised he didn't see it earlier. Frowning slightly, he reached out to touch her cheek but Bonnie flinched away, abashed.

"Did he hit you?" Damon asked.

She didn't answer and he looked away.

"You need some rest. Come, I'll take you to — "

"I'm not going back to the boarding house," Bonnie snapped.

He nodded.

"I'll take you somewhere else."

'Somewhere else' was Rick's old place. It came as a surprise but Bonnie didn't ask questions.

"I stay here sometimes," Damon said, opening the door. "When Stefan is being annoying."

She came in and glanced around. It was so strange to be here. Truth be told, she rarely visited Rick when he was alive.

"There's a couch," Damon's voice sounded behind her. Bonnie felt his fingers around her elbow. "Come on."

She let him lead her and when he asked "Are you ok?" could only nod. She wasn't ok, she was tired and probably couldn't think clearly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Thanks," she said, absently.

Damon watched her settle down on the couch. Then he closed the door to the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

What a trusting girl.

Stefan was probably right. Damon didn't enjoy their normal life. Everything seemed calm. The Originals were gone. Katherine was gone. The Council left them alone.

Elena still claimed to love Stefan and care about Damon. Damon still thought she was in denial. But after Elena was turned, something had changed in him. When she was mortal and fragile winning her seemed the most important thing.

But now she was a vampire. And Damon realized with a hint of unexpected annoyance that he was stuck in a love triangle for an eternity. Stefan and Damon had forever to fight for Elena. The whole situation seemed to Damon... dull.

And then he met Bonnie. It was at least something refreshing. Now he was intrigued. A Bennett witch, please. He knew Emily's lineage. There was no way that the little liar could be a Bennett. She was playing some game. Good, let her entertain him as long as she could.

* * *

"That was rather unexpected."

Stanley and Julian were sitting in the big black chairs in a dimly lit hallway. Julian, a blond twenty-five years old man, snapped his cell phone shut. He looked annoyed. Stanley, on the other hand, didn't seem upset, his green eyes were flickering with amusement.

"Why did he even go after her?" Julian said. "It wasn't part of the plan."

"Who knows," Stanley answered, stretching his arms.

_One fanatic is down, _he thought.

Julian started tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"He was murdered by a vampire. Pathetic..."

"Should we kill the vampire?" Stanley wondered out loud.

"Actually, I think we can use him," Julian's eyes flashed.

"Really?"

"Really... He will help us."

Stanley sighed.

"Poor little vampire... And poor little bird."

"Do you feel sorry for her?" Julian asked mildly.

"Should I say no?"

"I — "

Julian stopped speaking when a terrible scream came from the dungeon.

"Here he goes," Stanley said. "You were saying?"

"I feel sorry for her," Julian said briskly. "That's why I do what I do."

"Lucky her."

Stanley reached for the locket he was carrying in his pocket. There was another scream and they heard young woman's high voice,

"NO! PLEASE, STOP, PLEA — "

Stanley clicked his tongue impatiently.

"He's being pretty wild today."

"She's not trying hard enough."

"Clara did a good job."

"You really have compassion for them," Julian said, displeased. "Don't forget. Clara and Bonnie Bennett... and that Elaine girl... They're the reason so many people all around the world suffer."

"Whatever you say."

Julian stood up.

"Keep your eye on the Bennett witch. I'll prepare a gift for the vampire."

Stanley nodded and watched Julian leave the hallway. When the sound of his footsteps died away Stanley rose to his feet and went down to the dungeon. The chamber door was unlocked so he entered. Clara was there, crouching on the floor, her dark-red hair covering her face.

He knelt before her and brushed her hair away. The girl was trembling and didn't even dare to open her eyes.

"He's gone," Stan said in a whisper.

Clara let out a small whimper and Stanley reached for his handkerchief.

"I have one piece of advice for you," he said, gently wiping the blood off her mouth. "Give him no reason to hurt you."

"I did... I did everything..." she whispered.

"Then why had we lost our man?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't!"

"You need to concentrate," Stanley said firmly. "I know you're tired but once this is over you'll be free."

He straightened up and she looked at him pleadingly.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why do you want me to do it?"

Stanley blinked.

"_Why_? Do you really need to ask? Think of your family. Every time you have doubts think of them."

* * *

She screamed in her sleep. Without thinking twice, Damon walked into the bedroom and saw Bonnie lying with her eyes open. Her breath was uneven and she was clutching her throat.

"It was just a nightmare," Damon said mildly but Bonnie didn't seem to be aware of his presence.

"I'm on my own," she whispered, sounding heartbroken. "This time I'm really on my own..."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** Hi, everyone! Sorry, it took so long, I promise, I'll make it up to you... soon. And thank you for amazing reviews!

**Chapter four**

It seemed to Bonnie that she had just fallen asleep and was immediately woken up by the sound of Damon's cheerful voice.

"Morning is here!.."

_Ugh._

He pushed the curtains aside, making a terrible noise. Bonnie groaned and placed her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the light. The pillow was suddenly pulled out from under her head.

"You've had enough beauty sleep," Damon said dismissively.

She gritted her teeth.

"I. Hate. You."

"Do you really?"

She sighed and opened her eyes. Damon stood by her bed. And she was at Rick's place. She was still in her nightmare.

"I've bought you breakfast," Damon said, watching her.

"Thank you," Bonnie mumbled, getting up. "Um..."

She resisted asking childishly _Remember me yet?_. The sparkle of curiosity in Damon's eyes was answer enough.

"There's something else for you. Since there's no way you can find something suitable in Rick's closet unless he's been hiding something from me..."

"What?" Bonnie asked, puzzled.

Damon stepped aside and Bonnie saw three brightly colored shopping bags on the chair. Her eyes rounded.

"That's for you," Damon said charmingly. "No need to thank me."

Bonnie blinked in bemusement. That was something she'd never expected.

"Damon, you..." she frowned and spoke, choosing her words carefully. "You don't have to buy me anything..." He gave her a pointed look and she let out a breath. "And... you didn't buy these things. You compelled some — "

"I chose them," he interrupted.

"Wow, I guess it's fine then."

Damon grimaced at her tone but remained silent. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a bit curious so she approached the chair and took the first bag.

To be fair, Damon was a very generous person if you forget that he didn't pay a cent. But Bonnie was sure that some clothes he chose she wouldn't wear for the sake of not being cat-whistled.

She was ready to lose her cool when she opened the last bag and saw the lingerie. All lace. He seemed determined to make an _Agent Provocateur_ model out of her.

Or _maybe_, it was his attempt to mock her. With Damon you never know. Bonnie turned to him and said in a calm voice, "Damon, I appreciate your help but... it's not like I'm going on my honeymoon."

He looked genuinely surprised.

"You don't like?.."

"It's not really my style, so..." Bonnie mumbled.

She's talking to Damon Salvatore about clothes. _Wicked._

He seemed to notice her hesitation and smirked.

"You shouldn't be so prudish."

Bonnie didn't like being embarrassed so she became defensive.

"First of all, you cannot compel people so they can give you free clothes," she said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong!"

"Judgey..." Damon scoffed and Bonnie flicked her gaze upward, a frantic expression on her face. Damon noticed it and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." she looked away. "I... Is it okay if I take a shower now?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "And put on something I've _chosen_ for you."

She nodded mutely and walked into the bathroom. The moment she stepped under the hot water she commanded herself to calm down but her heart ached.

_This is stupid._

She shouldn't feel moved or sad because Damon used a silly nickname. But she simply couldn't fight it.

_I must be strong. This will be all over soon._

Bonnie stood still, the water was flowing from the shower head, sprinkling her skin. She was trying to convince herself that everything would work out but deep inside she felt it was only the beginning. The beginning of something horrible.

And Damon was with her. She couldn't believe it. At a time like this to be stuck with a frenemy. Bonnie turned off the shower and grabbed the towel.

Damon believed her. Or so he said.

She returned to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Feeling refreshed and rested, she started to rifle through the shopping bags.

_Of course, it's Damon... With Damon you should always watch your back._

Bonnie bit her lip, looking at the green long top which was decent enough to wear. She unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor.

But he was the only one who chose to believe her. There was nothing weird about feeling grateful...

The door burst open.

"You know, I've been thinking..."

Bonnie spun around, caught off guard. Damon froze in the doorway. His mouth twitched.

"Oh..." he said, looking at her. "Wow. I should have probably knocked..."

"_Are you crazy?_" Bonnie shouted, coming to her senses. She grabbed the towel to cover herself. Damon watched her idly.

"Get out! Now!"

He squinted his eyes and said in a dignified tone, "Let's not make a fuss over this."

The door closed behind him and Bonnie made an enraged sound.

_Grateful, my ass! What the hell is wrong with him!_

She got dressed quickly but it took her several minutes to catch her breath and leave the bedroom. Her cheeks were flushed with both anger and embarrassment. In moments like these she remembered that Damon must be burned. Sooner or later.

"Breakfast, sweetie," Damon called from the kitchen. Bonnie cautiously walked in and saw the vampire sitting at the table and checking his phone. He gave her a swift glance and smiled. "This is bad. Now, no matter what you wear it won't be more attractive than a lovely image I intent to save in my memory."

She glared at him and Damon stretched his arms.

"I've made you coffee," he said, nodding toward the table. Bonnie saw a steaming mug and a plate of muffins and sandwiches. Just because she remembered she was starving she took a muffin. Damon was studying her face. "So, what are you planning to do now?"

She kept chewing, without looking at him.

"Stop fuming," Damon said, enjoying watching her fuming. "You'll have steam coming out of your ears."

She roughly grabbed her coffee cup and he chuckled, "Please... So embarrassed you can't even talk to me? What's the big deal, Bonnie? Am I the first man who saw you naked?"

Usually Bonnie could easily make a retort but right now she was so humiliated that words failed her. Damon, on the other hand, was delighted for no good reason.

"My, my, I am the first one!" he leaned on the table. "What is wrong with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Bonnie said angrily.

"What is wrong with the world?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"You know, I hate you," she snapped, burning him with her eyes.

"Duh."

She frowned, folding her arms, and decided the faster they change the subject the better.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked coolly.

"Go ahead," Damon put his IPhone on the table. Bonnie took it and dialed her father's number.

_The number you have dialed is not in service, please check your number and try again._

Her face betrayed no emotion. Without even looking at Damon she knew he was watching her.

She dialed her mother's number.

_The number you have dialed is not in service, please check your number and try again._

"Thank you," she said curtly and walked up to the window, leaving his phone on the table.

"Any new theories?" Damon asked softly.

"That must be a spell," Bonnie muttered. "A very strong spell..."

"Let me ask you something."

She turned to look at him.

"If someone..." Damon spoke up. "Anyone... wanted to get rid of you why would he choose such a difficult way?"

"I can't understand it either. My magic is gone and..." she scowled. "It would be so easy to kill me."

"Someone tried to kill you," Damon pointed out. "Why all this trouble to begin with?.."

"I don't know. But I will."

He smirked, watching her serious face.

"You're not giving up."

"Who would?" she clenched her fists. "My whole life has been screwed up. I want to know who's behind it."

"A reasonable desire," Damon said in a soft voice. His face was unreadable, though. "Where do you want to start?"

"The witch's house."

"The witch's house," he repeated and stood up. "Fine with me."

Bonnie's lips parted slightly.

"Are you really coming with me?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Do you mind?"

He looked over at her and Bonnie felt grateful again. It was quite unusual for her to possess good attitude towards Damon.

"Shall we?" Damon smiled, bending his head to the side.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered evenly.

* * *

"So how did you know about this place?"

Bonnie sighed, looking around. She had spent so many hours here and now the house felt foreign.

"It was you who brought me here," she answered, approaching the fireplace.

"Really?" a smile curved Damon's mouth. "Why would I do it?"

"Think of your raison d'être."

"I beg your pardon?" he sounded surprised and Bonnie shot him a meaningful look.

"You did it so I can get the power to protect Elena."

A shadow crossed his face, just for a moment, and in his eyes there was a flash of something Bonnie couldn't really describe. It wasn't anger or annoyance, it was like she was spoiling his fun. Bonnie blinked and saw that his face was calm again. She wondered if she was imagining things now.

"Your stories are so much fun..." Damon mused.

She didn't answer. Damon's changeable moods weren't really important now. She came here to hear the ancient whispers. But she heard nothing. She felt nothing. This place was just an old creepy house where a traitorous descendant dared to set foot in.

_Maybe, the witches had punished me._

With Damon watching her she couldn't allow herself to look sad.

"This place seems dead," she said for the sake of saying something. "I've lost my connection with the spirits."

"Well, what were you expecting to see? It's just a crypt."

He strolled forward, leaving her behind.

"They say when a witch is being murdered the nature itself goes furious. Scary, isn't it?"

She was silent and it made him turn around to look at her. Damon saw Bonnie watching him intently. Her face was framed by her dark hair, and in the shadow her eyes sparkled like emeralds.

Damon lowered his chin.

"Is something wrong?"

She was clearly taken by surprise.

"No, I... I just don't understand why you..."

He nodded, smiling, and took a step toward her.

"Listen, Bonnie. You may not believe me but I want to help you."

Bonnie grinned.

"This line sounds familiar," she said, shifting her gaze to the floor. "You've said something like this before."

_And you wanted to use me then._

"I don't get you," he shook his head. "Exactly, what kind of relationship did we have?"

"Let me say this," Bonnie drawled. "Damon who is showering me with gifts and trying to help me makes me believe that I'm indeed in the alternative universe."

"Ah," he smiled again.

Bonnie looked at the dusty ceiling. There was no point in staying here. Should she go and try to find her mother? Abby used to be a witch. But what if she didn't remember her? The thought that her own mother wouldn't recognize her was awful. She needed to find someone who knew a lot about magic. But she didn't know any fellow witches.

Suddenly Bonnie froze.

She was wrong. There _was _someone she could go to.

_When I gave you the stone... How did I know I could trust you?_

A strong witch with her powers active.

"I need to find someone," Bonnie said, with enthusiasm.

"Who?"

"My cousin. Lucy Bennett. She's a witch."

"Another Bennett witch?" Damon scoffed. "Honestly..."

"You don't remember her either?" Bonnie frowned. "She helped us to get rid of Katherine!"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked slowly, as if she made no sense at all.

"This is getting ridiculous," Bonnie snapped. "How did you lock Katherine in the tomb?"

"I did it."

"Yes, but how did you capture her?"

"We fought. I won."

She exhaled slowly.

"Of course," she muttered sarcastically.

Damon's eyes were cold but when he spoke his voice was mild.

"So, how can we find your cousin?"

"I'll figure it out," she said and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean by _we_?"

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know. We only met once. Damon, do you — "

"I think it's time I use my connections," Damon said.

"You're going to ask Caroline's mom for help," Bonnie muttered. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Would you rather me abandon you?"

She looked at him intently, like she wanted to read his thoughts.

"Damon, do you believe me?" she asked breathlessly. "Do you believe I'm telling the truth?"

"I do," he said lightly. "And when I said I want to help you I meant it."

She was silent for a moment and then shook her head, chuckling.

"Wow..."

"I think I'll go and see Liz now," Damon said. "I'll drive you back to Rick's. Or, maybe you want to come with me?"

"No, not really," Bonnie said, not eager at all to see another person who wouldn't remember her.

So, they got back to Alaric's apartment and then Damon went to the sheriff's office. While Damon had been gone Bonnie was busy dividing the clothes he gave her into two piles — the '_I will never wear it_' pile and the '_Works for me_' pile. It was surprising but after a second look Bonnie liked things Damon chose more.

Damon returned about two hours later, with a large stack of files in his hands. He dropped it heavily onto the kitchen table and said, "Next time, please try to be more specific. You see, there are too many Lucy Bennetts in our country."

"Let me see it," Bonnie said, sitting down at the table. She started rifling through papers. After a minute or so, she exclaimed, "Got it!"

Damon pinched his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, that's her," Bonnie showed him a picture that was clipped to the file folder. Damon took a closer look.

"I have never seen her," he said confidently. "Never in my life..."

Bonnie let out a breath and yanked the files away. Damon put his hand on the back of her chair and leaned down. Their heads were almost touching as both Damon and Bonnie were scanning the records.

"She lives in New York," Bonnie said. "I'm going to New York."

"We're going to New York," Damon echoed. "What a quest."

Bonnie looked at him under her eyelashes.

"Are you going with me? Good."

"Good, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Of course. I have no money."

Bonnie stood up, holding the file folder close to her chest. Her eyes were shining with determination.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Pack your bags," Damon deadpanned.

* * *

Will stood motionless and stared forward, a grim expression on his face. He looked like someone who saw a very unexpected and unpleasant thing happened.

There was not a soul around him. The street was absolutely quiet. It was an ordinary small town street. But it was missing a piece. Will looked around and waved his hand in the air. And suddenly a house appeared out of nowhere. Will's jaw was set hard.

"Bastard," he muttered.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You're amazing readers, guys! Thank you for liking the story. As I promised, the new chapter is right here.

To** Sky Samuelle:** it was a spell but your idea of summoning Bonnie to another universe has some appeal... Have never read a Bamon story like that. You should probably write it :) Thank you for your comment!

To **starinthem**: You're right, it was Bonnie's house. It was invisible because of Stan's magic. But you can't fool Will easily :)

To** abbyli**: Wow, thanks! I usually don't read anything while I'm writing but I'll make an exception. Stefan and Caroline, interesting...

And here you go.

**Chapter five**

William ordered coffee and sat down at a table in the corner of the small cafe. The thoughts were rushing through his head. He was late. Not _too_ late, probably, but the game was on for sure. He had been informed that Bonnie Bennett was in danger. Still he didn't expect everything to turn out like this.

Since the moment he cast a revealing spell on Bonnie's house Will felt angry. As much as he loved magic he couldn't help but despise all kinds of illusions. And where did the girl go?

When his coffee arrived Will pulled out his phone and dialed Margaret's number. She immediately picked up and he heard a familiar cheerful voice,

"_Hello_."

Suddenly his bad mood dissolved.

"Morning, sis," he said, smiling.

"_Afternoon, brother_," she chuckled. "_How do you like Mystic Falls?"_

"People are friendly here," he stated. "How are you?"

"_Pretty much the same. You?"_

"Fine."

"_Dad is cranky, though," _Mag chirped._ "I think he regrets sending you there. I keep telling him that you went to save a beautiful maiden, not to fight in the war. He's saying I'm airheaded. Can you believe it?_"

Will chuckled.

"No way," he said affectionately. Then he grew serious. "The said maiden is in serious trouble."

"_I know. I had a vision about her, remember_?" Maggie sounded pensive now. "_It was so foggy... And Dad knows more than you and I do_."

"No surprise here," Will said dryly. "I want to ask you something, Maggie. How can you make everyone forget about someone's existence?"

There was a long silence on the other side. Then Will heard a sigh.

"_Please, do tell me you're speaking hypothetically_."

"I'm afraid not."

"_What did you found out?"_

"I spoke to people in Bonnie's school. No one has ever heard of her."

"_But there're records of her._"

"Yes. I checked them. And there was an illusion spell on her house. I couldn't even see it before I lifted the spell."

"_Bloody bastard._"

Will nodded even though his sister couldn't see him.

"I also think it's him."

"_Or, at least, someone close to him. He's really twisted._"

"Can you tell me about this spell?" Will said quietly. "I know they're ways to modify memory but..."

"_It's not only that. I believe it's a Negation spell. Poorly done, I suppose, if there are still the traces of Bonnie's existence. Help her, Will."_

"What is the Negation spell?" William frowned. "Why does it mess with people's memory? How does it work?"

"_It's not like everybody just forgets about you. It's..."_

* * *

The motel Bonnie picked was horrible, to say the least. She could sense Damon's displeasure without even looking at him. But she felt hunted and wanted to stay away from the crowd if it was possible.

This motel seemed deserted, the lobby was dark, the only light was at the front desk where the clerk sat. He was a young man, spiky-haired and tattooed. When Damon and Bonnie came closer he looked up, not bothering to stop chewing gum.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. We — "

"Bonnie?" the clerk looked at Damon. "I guess this makes you Clyde."

He chuckled, amused by his own joke.

Damon grimaced and muttered in Bonnie's ear.

"I hope you realize that I will drain him, and it'll be your fault. Let's get out of here."

"You can go," she muttered back.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"_Come on_..."

"We need a place for a night," she whispered through her teeth.

"I'm not tired, I can still drive," Damon hissed. "Right to Mexico if you want me to."

"We have a free room," the clerk said.

"Only one?" Damon said loudly. "You amuse me."

"Here you go," the clerk handed the room key to Bonnie and winked at her. "Hope you'll like it here."

"Thanks," she said and took the key.

When Damon and Bonnie walked upstairs she muttered, "I think he's high."

"You don't say..."

They entered the motel room and Bonnie had a look around. The moment she did it, she wanted to tell Damon that she didn't mind spending more time in his car at all. Damon grimaced, looking at dirty cheap furniture, but didn't say anything.

"We're only here for one night," Bonnie said, almost apologetically.

"Whatever."

She watched him pacing around and showing his disapproval in his every move. Then she turned to the old wooden table and put her bag on it. There was a newspaper lying on the table and Bonnie saw a big headline

A SHOCKING SUICIDE IN NEW YORK

Bonnie frowned and took the newspaper.

**More than three dozen people witnessed a shocking act of suicide in New York this Monday. A sixteen-year-old girl, named Elaine R****obins burned herself right on Broadway. According to the eyewitnesses, at first, girl's actions gave the impression of a performance but it became obvious soon enough that she was really burning. **

**Some people tried to help her but with no success. The girl kept screaming words **_**I'm a witch**_** over and over. It gave some people the idea that she had been involved in occult practices. **

**Elaine Robins was an orphan who recently came to New York. She...**

Bonnie stopped reading. She was staring at the newspaper blindly.

Elaine Robins.

_Robins sing beautifully._

A coincidence. A freaking coincidence.

"What are you reading?"

Damon grabbed the newspaper she had been holding and quickly scanned the page with his eyes. After finishing his reading, he lifted his head and gave Bonnie a long look.

"I've met many witches," he said, off-handily. "They're too smug to use self-immolation. She was probably some psycho."

"She was young..." Bonnie muttered.

Damon shrugged.

"People die, Bonnie."

She didn't answer. People die, of course, but burning themselves on the street and screaming _I'm a witch_ was highly unusual.

"It's New York," Damon said, as if he had read her mind.

Bonnie's eyes were huge and he thought about how quiet she was all the way here. She seemed at first so encouraged by the thought that she would meet her cousin but then she became hesitant. He couldn't understand her.

"I had a weird dream," she blurted out suddenly. Damon put the newspaper down, watching her. "I can't forget it..."

"Do you often have nightmares? Last night you were screaming in your sleep."

"I don't remember," Bonnie said honestly. Her gaze was roving around the room. "What did I say?"

"I don't remember," Damon lied. Seeing her almost frightened made him snap, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I don't like it, dammit!" her eyes flashed and he fought back the urge to chuckle. She was way more amusing when she was angry, not scared. "Geez, it was so good when Klaus was my boogieman..."

She didn't look at Damon and didn't see his face darken.

"Klaus?" he said slowly.

Bonnie shook her head, consumed by her thoughts.

"He wouldn't dare. He owes me."

"Owes you..."

"I saved his life."

Damon moved so suddenly that Bonnie gasped in surprise. She didn't have enough time to even blink, she couldn't realize what had happened. Damon pinned her to the floor; his right hand was around her throat, his left hand squeezed her wrist. Bonnie couldn't move with the vampire on top of her. And then she saw Damon's face, so close to her own. His eyes were black with bloodlust.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie choked out.

"What indeed..."

She jerked, trying to break free, and the grip against her throat turned painful.

"Let me go!"

"If you keep struggling I will break your arm," Damon hissed. "Or both your arms. That before I rip your pretty little head off."

His voice was filled with venom. Bonnie looked into the monstrous face, missing her magic more than ever before.

"Your performance was funny," Damon said. "Right now I'm ready to hear the truth."

"Get off me," Bonnie said, panting. Damon wasn't exactly a lightweight.

"Didn't you hear me?" Damon's voice rose. "Stop struggling."

She was taking air in sharp breaths. What a pleasure it would be to aneurism this arrogant bastard!

"You've introduced yourself as a Bennett," Damon said. "First mistake. Now you tell me you're a pet witch of Klaus. It was really stupid of you to say something like this..."

The blood sprang to Bonnie's cheeks.

"I am not his pet witch," she spat furiously. "I did it to save Caroline, Tyler and Stefan. To protect you!"

"How sweet," Damon mocked her. "And you call yourself a Bennett witch. They were the most selfish creatures in the world, forgive my doubts. You see, I know them very well. I'm kinda their protector and —"

"You didn't protect anyone!" she shouted in his face.

Damon's grip on her was still firm but he froze. Bonnie was trembling with anger.

"Emily was murdered," she said. "My Grams is dead. My mother is a vampire! The only liar here is you!"

"What are you..."

She didn't struggle anymore. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. At first, he thought he had squeezed her too hard and he recoiled. But she didn't move to push him away. She looked destroyed. Damon's face slowly regained human features.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she whispered. "You never believed me."

This was absurd. A woman under him with an expression like she's been slapped.

Slowly, his anger turned into the disappointment. It looked like he had destroyed his weekend entertainment with his own hands. And all because Klaus used to piss him off.

Who really cares about Klaus? He was gone. Damon felt stupid; he rose to his feet and watched Bonnie stand up. She looked so hurt that his annoyance only increased.

"Give me a reason to believe you," he burst out.

She turned to look at him. And he saw fury in her eyes, so much loathing... Her cheeks were still wet with tears, otherwise he would doubt she was really crying a moment ago.

"I thought I could _trust you,_" she whispered. "I'm a freaking idiot! Elena and Caroline, the only people who really love me don't believe me. Why would you?.. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

She turned around and walked to the door. Damon scowled but said nothing.

There was a brief pause in her walk when she raised her hand and placed it on the door handle.

"I hated Klaus," she said in a hollow voice. "And still... I did it. Now my powers are gone. I guess everything comes with a price."

He didn't move when the door snapped shut behind her. He could hear her light footsteps.

Fuck this.

But honestly, what did she expect?

He remembered the last fight he had with Elena. He told her that Stefan was an idiot, that if it was him there, on the bridge, he would have saved her. He said that Matt's life was nothing compared to hers. And she became furious. She was angry because he had told her he cared about her...

Women are indeed twisted creatures.

Elena had told him that he always ignored her choices. And in two days after her turning she was back together with Stefan. Damon wasn't surprised that had happened. He was surprised at his own lack of emotion when that had happened.

Bonnie looked so hurt. It was like he stabbed her in the back.

_Fuck. This. _

She said he hadn't protected anyone. Not so far from the truth.

Damon frowned deeply. He was angry and confused. And there was another feeling, that was clawing at his insides. He was scared. Scared of something he couldn't realize.

He tightened his jaw. Something was wrong. His vampire blood sharpened his senses and he felt a murderous intent growing in the air and surprisingly it wasn't his emotion.

"Oh, fuck this..." he muttered and burst out of the room.

* * *

Once Bonnie heard that a man can be shot fatally without noticing it. He can keep moving, running, shouting and even fighting.

And then his heart just stops and he falls dead.

Damon's words were like a bullet that barely missed her heart. And she was running now, consumed with anger. She felt shaken to the core but some nasty annoying voice in her head was telling that she had made a fool of herself.

Damon never cared about her. And he would never care. Neither in this twisted and sick universe nor in a galaxy far, far away. What is she, some kind of masochist if she lets him hurt her again and again? She couldn't even blame him. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me...

It was good, though, that she didn't allow herself to trust him completely.

Bonnie turned the corner and suddenly felt like she had hit an invisible wall. She blinked and looked around in confusion.

"What the — "

In a heartbeat she lifted her head and the sky above her seemed to explode. Bonnie gasped, the blood stopped running through her veins.

_It's not like everybody just forgets about you._

The world around Bonnie lost all its colors, it turned dark-grey and a horrible feeling, a mixture of fear and unbearable sadness, clutched at her heart.

Bonnie couldn't hear anything. The darkness itself was wrapping around her neck, choking the life out of her. And on the other side of the street Bonnie saw a shadowy form. A man stood across from her, watching her. She couldn't see his face but there was something familiar about him.

Her eyes slowly welled up with tears. She didn't fully realize what had been happening but her ancient witch blood was whispering to her that she was on the precipice of death...

_It's not like everybody just forgets about you. It's worse. The spell makes everyone deny your existence. At the beginning, the seed of doubt is planted in your own heart. The spell is messing with your mind. Everything that was you simply perishes. Your family, your friends, everyone who knows you being blinded by this spell can't accept the fact that you are the part of their lives. You're wiped from the world. And then the worst thing comes._

Bonnie turned around, sobbing. She couldn't do anything to break out of this nightmare. The space around her seemed to be shrinking.

_You start to doubt your own_ _existence. You start to doubt your memories. Confusion, the pain of rejection and the fear slowly tear you apart... and drive you mad. _

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** I love your reviews, my friends. Thank you!

To **LaKessy**: I'm glad you're reading my story, I hope it won't be too dark. :) Don't know anything about Matt Davis. I have heard there was something weird about TVD cast tweets but since I can care less... But, seriously, if the adult people are _so _immature our world is doomed.

To answer your question, Damon isn't Bonnie's protector, not officially. John had been talking about the other warlock, who is stronger than William and Margaret and John himself. Who is stronger than Bonnie, for that matter. As always, I love your long reviews :)

**Chapter six**

Someone was whistling a _Twinkle twinkle little star _tune. It was the only sound Bonnie could hear and as much as she liked this song when she was little, right now she found it downright creepy. But with every breath she took her fear was slowly fading away. She was preparing herself for whatever was coming next and if her enemies thought that some pathetic horror movie sound effects would scare her...

They were sorely mistaken.

She didn't move but she was ready to fight any moment now. Someone was hunting her, she had no doubt about it. _Perfect_. Even if she was giving up her sanity and her life she would fight until the very end.

The night sky was covered by heavy clouds and, to make matters worse, the mist began to wrap around the place. Bonnie could hardly see anything. But the whistling sound was getting closer. Bonnie gritted her teeth and felt someone behind her back. She spun around ready to hit her supposed attacker, and was at once seized around the waist. A cold palm covered her mouth.

"Be quiet," she heard Damon's soft voice against her ear. "It's my fog..."

She nodded and he took his hand off her face.

"They're here," she said in a whisper.

"I know," he answered. The fog was getting thicker but she caught the studying look in his eyes. "Stay here."

Bonnie frowned.

"What are you going to do?" she muttered furiously. "It's dangerous — "

"Just don't move."

She felt a gust of wind, indicating that Damon was gone. Once again she was completely alone in thick mist. She could barely see her own hands. Bonnie held her breath trying to hear anything. There was no whistling sound anymore. She couldn't hear Damon's voice either.

It was several seconds later when the fog around her began to clear. And she saw a dark figure approaching her. She thought it was Damon, at first, but quickly realized she was wrong.

The stranger was dark-haired and tall. He was handsome but there was something arrogant in the very way he moved. He was three steps away from her when their gazes met. And Bonnie felt the earth shake under her feet.

She remembered those eyes. She remembered that mixture of pity and amusement in the way he looked at her. This man stole her from her bed. She was in her room, she dozed off, fully clothed and then he came. He was strong and she was disorientated. He cut off a lock of her hair. And her magic was suddenly gone. He took her with him and then left her on the roadside.

This whole nightmare started with this man.

Why did she remember this only now?

Stanley smiled.

"Don't be obvious," he said.

Bonnie frowned in confusion and heard a scream. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw Damon crouch behind the man who attacked her. He was clutching his head and Bonnie knew what it was. An aneurism.

The bastard was a warlock.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shouted, rushing forward.

Stan glided forward and she got right into his arms. He looked over her shoulder when he buried his knife up to the hilt in her abdomen.

The shock Bonnie felt was much stronger than the pain. Her fingers curved as she inhaled deeply.

"Sorry, little bird," Stanley whispered, pulling the knife out. Bonnie gasped and he stepped back. "It's for the greater good."

She didn't listen. The moment he had released her she couldn't do anything. She was falling.

Damon saw Stanley leisurely pass him by and forced himself to raise his head. Suddenly the pain was gone. Damon was on his feet at once, he was ready to go after the attacker when he saw her.

Bonnie's eyes were fogged, her lips were parted and she was falling to the ground like in a slow motion. The taste of her own blood in her mouth made her sick. A moment or an eternity later she felt herself being lifted up. Something covered her mouth and Bonnie coughed. She needed air.

"Drink..."

"Let me go," she managed and coughed harder.

"I won't!" an annoyed retort came. "Stop fighting me and drink!"

Damon's arms were around her. She took a gulp and almost threw up. The pain returned, Bonnie began shaking. She felt Damon's hold tighten on her and looked at his deathly pale face. Anger and fear were slowly dying away in his blue eyes. His bleeding wrist was still pressed to her mouth. Bonnie moved her head to the side and drew in a sharp breath.

"You're safe," Damon said hoarsely.

She didn't answer.

_Safe_? Like hell she was safe.

"Ok," Damon said, helping her to her feet. He took off his jacket and put it on her. "Let's get out of here."

She was weak and confused. Nonetheless, she looked at him resentfully and snapped, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You will go," Damon said harshly. "One way or the other."

Bonnie opened her mouth to retort and the pain blinded her again.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't remember well the way to the hotel. This time Damon took her to the real hotel, not the motel they stayed in before, and she didn't argue. It was a nice place with lovely rooms and easily-compelled staff.

And before Bonnie knew it she was lying in the bed with Damon's hand pressed against her forehead.

"You have a fever," he said. "Weird. Vampire blood usually helps to recover completely."

She didn't answer and her eyes didn't shift. Damon softened his voice.

"Let me check your wound."

Before Bonnie could protest he raised the edge of her top up over her stomach. His cold fingers touched her bare skin.

"All healed," he stated.

"I'm fine," she breathed out, trying to sit down. Damon moved to help her but she turned away from his touch. Her hair was falling over her face and she looked stiff.

Damon furrowed his brow.

"I won't say I'm sorry," he said briskly. "But I want you to listen to me — "

"Damon," she interrupted.

He paused and bowed his head.

"Bonnie?"

"You saved my life," she said tonelessly. "Again. I think nothing else really matters."

He eyed her but she still refused to look at him. Somehow, he was sure that her feelings were not that simple.

"Ok, then," he sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

That had caught her attention. Slowly, Bonnie turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm... trying to seduce you," he said nonchalantly. He unbuttoned his cuffs, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We almost died tonight... It was horrible... I feel newly born... We can now celebrate our wonderful survival."

He smirked at her stone-faced expression and took his shirt off.

"Your shirt is covered in blood and for some mysterious reason it bothers me. I want you to take it off."

Bonnie scoffed.

"You know — "

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "I don't want to hear any of it. You don't have clothes here, remember? Your bag is in my car and my car is two blocks away."

"So go and get it," she muttered.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said and handed her his shirt. "Take it and change."

She rolled her eyes but climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Damon went up to the window. His face was serious now and even concerned. Bonnie was a tough girl, apparently. But he was waiting for her to break down.

He stood, listening to the shower water running. Maybe, she was a liar; maybe, she was crazy; maybe, she was an _enemy_ but still...

The scent of her blood was familiar and now she was the mystery he wanted to solve.

Bonnie returned about a quarter of an hour later. She seemed tiny wearing his shirt. Damon approached her.

"I can get you sleeping pills," he offered.

"No, I'm ok," Bonnie said, getting back in bed.

"Ok," he nodded, studying her face. Did she want to stay alone for a while? "I'll be right in the next room. Call me if you need me."

"I will," she said absently.

He didn't believe her.

He wasn't wrong.

"Go to sleep," he said, feeling a bit helpless. "Tomorrow we can talk."

That got him a glare.

"Talk about what?"

He was silent for a moment and then said, "Good night, Bonnie."

"Good night," she answered so briskly, as if she had just wished him to burn in hell.

Bemused now, Damon nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

The music in the hall was loud. Stanley made his way across the room and saw Julian who stood by the fireplace. Without a word, Stan dropped his knife on the black marble table. There was an unpleasant clinking sound that made Julian turn his head. His face took on an expression of slight perplexity.

"Didn't you know that the blood has a tendency to dry?"

"Pardon me, I was short of crystal vials," Stan said sarcastically. "But you have her blood now, so spare me a lecture."

"Moody much?" Julian took the bloody knife and examined it closely.

"Being in this _mansion_ is getting on my nerves..." Stanley looked at the high ceiling and the heavy velvet window curtains.

"You can always ask Matthew to rent another house and — "

"I stabbed a young girl for you tonight."

Julian rose his head slowly.

"You stabbed a witch."

"A witch..." Stan repeated. "But a young girl, nevertheless."

Their gazes met and Julian asked mildly,

"Did she die?"

"What kind of question is that? You wouldn't want her to die so easily, would you?"

Julian scoffed.

"Sometimes it's so hard not to notice that you always say _you_ and never _we_."

There was a brief pause, and Stanley looked at Julian with a hint of irony in his green eyes.

"She's a witch," Julian said grimly. "An abomination."

"And we have the same powers as she does."

"She is cursed!" Julian snapped. "We're not the same."

Stanley smiled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Julian sighed and asked calmly, "Did he heal her?"

"Yes... And he was quite worried."

"Is it so? Well, with her blood I can finish the potion in a few days."

Stanley nodded.

"Where's Matthew?" he asked.

"In the basement," Julian said.

"I see. Excuse me."

Stan didn't wait for Julian to answer and walked down into the basement. He was going on down the stairs when he heard Matthew's voice, cold and toneless as always.

"I will set your soul free. The only thing you need to do is confess."

"I did everything you asked! I did everything!" Clara's terrified voice sounded. "You promised you would spare my family!"

"Is it everything you think about?"

"Please..." she was sobbing now. "Please... We don't hurt anyone. I will never use magic again, I swear. Please..."

"Do you see? Do you know why you fear death so much? Because you know all too well where you will go after your death."

Stanley leaned against the door frame. He saw Clara on the floor; her flaming red hair was covering her face. Matthew stood above her. He was a tall and a strong man, with fair hair and sharp features. When he looked up, Stanley saw cold fire in his blue eyes.

"You're back."

Stan nodded.

"You're busy."

Matthew walked towards him.

"Did you find her?"

"I sure did."

"Is her magic still sealed?"

"As long as I carry my locket it will stay this way."

Matthew smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Julian came up with a nice idea..."

"As always he puts his heart into our mission."

Matthew gave Stanley a studying look and said abruptly, "I have some unpleasant news."

"I'm all ears," Stan said. For a split second his eyes shifted to Clara and then he was looking at his leader again.

"John Gaule's son is in Mystic Falls."

"Oh..." Stan chuckled. "An old enemy suddenly makes his move. _Now_ things can become interesting..."

"This is not funny."

"They have a grudge against you," Stan mused. "The whole clan. For four centuries. I suppose it's on genetic level now. By the way, how many times have you fought with John?"

"Twice. He was the strongest opponent I faced."

"Was he?"

Matthew exhaled, looking annoyed.

"I have never underestimated my enemies, Stanley. That's why I'm still alive today."

"Apparently I was confused when I thought it was all about melatonin..."

"Listen to me."

Stanley tilted his head slightly, demonstrating his attention.

"They are strong... And they believe they are the knights of the Round Table."

Stan shrugged.

"I always loved Arthurian legends."

Matthew smirked and suddenly Stanley felt a flicker of alarm.

"Take care of Clara," Matthew said in a silky voice.

"Aren't you done with her for today?" Stanley blurted out.

"I am. You are not," Matthew started to walk up the stairs. "Don't let her sleep."

Stanley scoffed but his eyes darkened. He entered the chamber and sighed.

"Start pacing," he said without looking at Clara.

She rose to her feet, shaking. She didn't even think of pleading. Stan leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"Tell me about your family," he said, watching her. Her face was bloodless. "Your sister is very cute and brave. And your parents... They don't give up easily."

Clara made a movement as if she wanted to run to the door, but her legs trembled with exhaustion. She froze in her tracks, breathing heavily.

"Keep pacing."

"I'm so tired," she whimpered.

"Clara, I don't want to hurt you. Please. For them."

She straightened up. Her face was white but her eyes lit with determination.

"When will this end?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, I..." he broke off and closed his eyes. "I have no choice."

"_I_ have no choice," she muttered. "I am a prisoner."

"In some way we're all the prisoners..."

"No," she shook her head, sobbing. "You will see... Because the storm is coming and — "

Stanley frowned.

"What did you say?" he stepped closer, staring at her. "Where did you hear that from?"

Her eyes slowly closed.

"I don't remember..."

* * *

The silence was deafening. Bonnie lied in bed and stared at the ceiling in total confusion. Still drugged with sleep, she couldn't realize why she was here, in this unfamiliar place. It wasn't her room.

There was something malicious in the shadows surrounding her. Bonnie licked her dry lips. And suddenly a wave of sadness swept over her.

_Why?_

She climbed out of her bed and started pacing around the room.

_What kind of mother would leave her child?_

Abby wasn't a bad person. She went so far to protect her friend's child. And she couldn't stay for her own daughter?

After a long separation she finally met Abby. Her mother began admiring Elena. She didn't look at Bonnie. Like she wasn't there...

Her father was never home.

'_But he is always busy_...' she thought desperately.

_How convenient. _

Bonnie bit her lip, her heart was slamming painfully against her chest. She wanted to call Damon but... the mere idea was laughable.

She tiptoed to the bathroom. When she saw her face in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. Perhaps, the darkness was playing tricks on her eyes.

Perhaps, she was wrong all along.

It was like a nightmare and all this time she was hoping she would wake up. About time to realize that she wasn't sleeping. Someone was toying with her, someone was playing a cruel game.

Someone _hated_ her.

And right now, in the whole world there was not a single person who loved her.

Bonnie slid down the wall, pressing her hand over her mouth and trying to silence her sobs.

_I need to be strong, I need to be strong, I..._

_But what's the point?.._

Dry uncontrollable sobs made her whole body shake.

And suddenly the light switch was flipped on.

"Bonnie..."

She shut her eyes, taking short shuddering breaths, and felt Damon's hands above her wrists.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Stop me."

Her heart was filled with sorrow and there simply was no room for usual loathing. She didn't see Damon's face. But she heard his voice.

"Now I want you to listen to me. Listen carefully. Maybe I can't remember you. But I feel like I know you. And I care. I will remember you, I promise."

"No!" she snapped angrily. "You don't believe me!"

She felt his arms around her. He reached out and pulled her against his chest and Bonnie burst into tears.

"Calm down," Damon's voice sounded unusually gentle. "Don't think about anything. Calm down and sleep."

His fingers were softly trailing through her hair. At first, it was like he didn't realize what he was doing. But then his hand tightened in her hair and Bonnie raised her head. She was regaining her consciousness. She stared at Damon and saw in his blue eyes a tender expression that slowly turned into the amusement.

"You're such a mess," he said and brushed his thumb against her cheek to wipe away the tears.

Bonnie frowned.

"I... I want to wash my face."

She broke free from his arms and got to her feet. Damon stood up and silently walked out.

When she returned to the room she saw Damon standing beside her bed.

"Go to sleep," she said from across the room.

"Come here."

Bonnie didn't see his face in the shadow. She approached slowly and said, trying to sound sarcastic,

"You're not actually going to watch me sleep."

"I can join you in your bed. Just blink."

Bonnie held her breath.

"Would you... Can you just hold me?"

He smirked.

"Sure."

Soon enough she was in his arms. Safe and secure. His arm pillowed her head. Bonnie closed her eyes.

_It's ok now._

She will hate him tomorrow.

Damon put his cheek against her temple.

"Night, little witch."

"Stop calling me that," Bonnie whispered.

In a little while her breathing became even and she was sleeping.

But Damon couldn't sleep.

For God's sake. All he wanted was to escape boring Mystic Falls for a couple of days. He wanted a funny adventure. And now...

And now he wanted to kill. He wanted to kill that bastard who stabbed her. He was enraged. And he was also confused. Seeing her crying in the bathroom hit a nerve.

He remembered her crying like this. He heard her before.

He remembered her cold eyes when she looked at him.

_When?_

He remembered calling her name.

He remembered her averting her gaze and...

"Klaus," Damon whispered.

Yes, Klaus was there. Damon remembered pain, torture.

_When?_

And then he saw her leaving... And after that he heard her. She wasn't in the house anymore. She was outside but he could hear her. She was crying.

She was crying like her heart was breaking. She couldn't stop.

Damon let out a breath. That really happened. He was sure, but _when_? What has Klaus to do with it?

Bonnie was sleeping wrapped in his arms. The smell of her blood didn't bother him anymore. But before she was healed that scent made his head spin. It made him feel the same way he felt when he fed from her.

Damon frowned. She was crying and he wanted to comfort her. And the words were out of his mouth before he realized them but now... He saw it. Something about her was familiar. And maybe he didn't fully believe her words. But he started to believe_ her_.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I loved your reviews, thank you! And here's another chapter.

**Chapter seven**

There were times when Bonnie woke up with a hangover. There were times when she woke up in the tomb (there was no better word for the witch's house). And she also woke up after a magical sleepwalking. But nothing was as weird as waking up and finding herself draped over top of Damon Salvatore who was shirtless just because she happened to wear his shirt.

Damon was still asleep with one arm around her waist. His features were peaceful and looking at his angelic face now made Bonnie fully realize how deceitful the appearance was.

The memory of last night came back to her and she groaned.

_Can you just hold me?_ Did she really say that to Damon Salvatore? She will burn in witch's hell. As if in answer to her unspoken question Damon's lips curved into a smile before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, lover," he purred. "Like being on top?"

She didn't bother to answer and tried to climb out of bed but Damon's arm tightened around her waist.

"Don't be so hasty."

"What do you want?" she asked crossly.

Damon smiled.

"I want my morning kiss. And my shirt back."

She looked at him, indignantly.

"You want me to take it off now?"

"The answer is _yes_."

Immediately, Bonnie disengaged herself from his arms and got out of bed.

"You're not really a morning person?" Damon said, raising up on his elbow. "Believe it or not, you're the first woman who is acting cranky after a night spent with me."

"Nice to see you cheerful," Bonnie said, looking around for her clothes.

He smirked and rose to his feet with grace of a content jaguar.

"Actually it's been quite a while since I had such a good sleep. And we didn't even have sex."

"Since you don't remember, Damon," Bonnie said, her voice rising. "Allow me to enlighten you. We, I mean, you and me, don't talk about such things as sex."

"Prude..." he drawled. Bonnie looked at him angrily and he smiled. "Stay here for a minute, I'll bring you another shirt."

"Are you going to compel someone again?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," he said passionlessly.

"Fine," she sighed.

"You start to agree with my methods," Damon said, amused. "I knew we'd get along."

Bonnie made a face at him.

"What a happy thought."

Damon didn't find anything better than a Mickey Mouse T-shirt but Bonnie didn't complain. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put her clothes on and did her hair. Damon also brought her breakfast from _Starbucks_ and told her that they were leaving the hotel after she finished eating.

They were sitting in the chairs, on the opposite sides of a table. Bonnie was clutching her coffee cup. Yesterday she got a wake-up call. She needed to keep her head cool. Otherwise, she would go mad.

"I think we gotta talk about what happened between us yesterday," Damon said abruptly.

She looked at him, thinking about the night they spent together. Her cheeks became hot.

"There's nothing to discuss," she said and hastily took a sip of her coffee. "It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Damon pinched his eyebrows. "You're not mad then?"

"Mad?"

"You know..." he gave her a pointed look. "About the whole I-pinned-you-to-the-floor thing. "

Bonnie's mouth twitched.

"The fault was all mine," she said, her voice dropping slightly. "I should have never trusted you."

A smirk crossed Damon's face.

"Maybe, it's time to trust each other," he suggested.

"Maybe it is," Bonnie said, putting her coffee down on the table. "Maybe, it's not."

She looked at him closely and asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Why not?"

Bonnie said nothing and Damon leaned forward.

"I got a theory I'd like to test," he said. "But I'm afraid you will hate me."

"Don't worry about it," Bonnie said, never breaking eye contact with him. "I hate you already."

"It has to do with your blood."

"You want my blood."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's not like this," he said. "I think I remember things when... Look, I'm a vampire. No need to look disgusted."

But Bonnie didn't look disgusted, she had a calculating look upon her face.

"You may be right," she said. "Blood is essential for the vampires. Let's do it."

Damon couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes."

Slowly, he rose to his feet and came to her.

"I'll try to be gentle," he said, the irony obvious in his voice.

Bonnie scoffed; but when he leaned closer and brushed her hair off her neck she frowned. His lips touched the base of her throat and she jerked away.

"What — No!"

Damon backed off. He was more annoyed than confused.

"Talk about mood swings..." he snapped.

"No," Bonnie repeated sternly. "Not my neck. Can you drink from my wrist?"

He grimaced.

"We spent the night snuggling," he said, looking down at her. "I thought we were intimate enough."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she retorted and held out her hand.

Damon took her hand gently and brought it to his mouth. Bonnie watched him, ready to yank her arm away any moment.

He exhaled.

"I'm not sure I can do it with you looking at me like this."

"You can do it with the whole world looking at you," she said crossly. "That's who you are."

"Your judging thoughts are clashing with my pure intentions," Damon said sarcastically. "Can you close your eyes?"

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before closing them. She even bit her lip. Damon's breath touched her skin and she tensed. He sank his fangs into her wrist and she winced but relaxed immediately. The pain was quickly gone and all Bonnie could feel was Damon's touch. She slowly opened her eyes. Damon's face was contorted with bloodlust. His eyes were closed and he seemed entranced.

She had never seen him like this.

"I think that's enough," she heard her own voice.

To her surprise, he stopped at once and raised his head. Bonnie gave him a long look. There was an awkward silence. Damon's eyes were turning normal but the predator's expression wasn't gone.

Bonnie found it hard to look away. But she forced herself to and hastily stood up, moving the chair aside, and rushed into the bathroom.

She leaned over the sink and turned the water on when he appeared next to her.

"Let me help you."

"It's ok..." Bonnie said, watching the water washing her blood away. She glanced around and saw a first aid kit. Bonnie reached out and heard Damon's voice against her ear.

"Just let me..."

He was wrapping the bandage around her wrist when she asked casually, "Did it work?"

"It did," he answered, focused on her hand. "Not the way I expected..."

"So it didn't really work," Bonnie said, feeling more awkward than ever before.

"Maybe, we should wait," Damon said, caressing her shoulder without thinking.

"Uh-huh," she stepped back, trying to put some distance between them.

His eyes were serious when he looked at her.

"Bonnie..." he started but broke off.

It wasn't the taste of her blood in his mouth, it was her scent that suddenly made him feel dizzy. Being close to her did weird things to his mind.

"_...plain?.."_

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's wrong?"

He stood frozen.

"_...care to explain?"_

"Damon! Are you ok?"

"_Would you care to explain?"_

He closed his eyes. The shadows were dancing around him. And Bonnie was right...

_...in his arms._

"_What the hell happened?"_

_Bonnie was looking around in desperation. She sat up slowly, her breathing was uneven. And her dress was ruined. What a shame. _

"_Focus," he turned her face towards him. "What happened, Bonnie? If you've been missing my attention lately you could have just said so! I hate when you use you juju on me. And where's Rick?"_

"_Oh my God," she whispered. Her eyes widened with horror and she grabbed his hand. "Oh my God, Damon! I... He fed from me!"_

"_What?!" he spat. "Have you completely lost your mind?"_

"_I didn't want to!" she shouted. "The witches, they made me!"_

"_Damn, I __**knew**__ it wouldn't be that simple after all!" Damon rose to his feet. Bonnie didn't move and he looked down at her. "What are you waiting for, an official invitation? Let's go!"_

"_What are we going to do?" she asked miserably._

_He gave her a vicious smile._

"_You did this and you're going to fix this."_

"_I wasn't myself."_

"_I don't care, right now you're the reason we're in trouble."_

_Her eyes flashed._

"_Then you shouldn't have given me your blood! Why didn't you let me die here?"_

"_If you're allowed to do stupid things why can't I?"_

Bonnie frowned and touched Damon's hand.

"Dam —"

His eyes flew open and she gasped when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over to a wall.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "Again?!"

But he didn't look murderous. More puzzled.

"I gave you my blood," he said. "Rick fed from you and you were hurt and I gave you my blood."

"You remember," Bonnie muttered.

"Don't get too excited..." he said slowly. "I don't know what I remember."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes and he couldn't just let it go.

"I was angry at you, wasn't I?"

Bonnie scrunched her forehead.

"Well, I... I was possessed. I attacked you and gave my blood to Alaric. And he went berserk."

"That's what happened to Rick," Damon mused.

"What did you think had happened to him?"

"Until now I hadn't realized it but I can't really remember."

Bonnie breathed out slowly.

"You remember the necklace you were going to use to free Katherine? I've destroyed it. Well, not really me, it was Emily but she was using my body. And I've tried to burn you several times."

"You sound like we were besties forever."

Bonnie clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Do you think you can drink my blood again?"

Damon smiled.

"Don't be so easy, woman."

"I just want you to remember me."

"I want to remember you too. And as you can see it, it's working."

"It's working!" she repeated, breaking into a smile. Before Damon knew it her arms were around his neck. It was such an unexpected gesture from her that he stood bewildered for a moment. But then an unfamiliar warm feeling filled his heart and he hugged her back.

She was really small.

Bonnie sighed. _She wasn't crazy_. She hadn't imagined her life. If Damon of all people started to remember her than everyone else could remember her too.

She stepped back and smiled at him again. Damon let his hands slip off her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he answered, a little too hastily. He couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy because something inside him was telling him that Bonnie was never that affectionate towards him.

But he liked her being like this.

_What if?.._

A gentle expression settled on her face.

"Damon, we both understand that something is wrong," she said quietly.

"Wrong," he echoed.

_Wrong?_

"Yes, that guy yesterday..."

_What guy?_

"And maybe it's dangerous for you to be close to me," Bonnie continued. "He tried to kill me and I think he did something to my powers. He's a warlock. So if you — "

"I'm not leaving you," he cut her off, scowling. "We're going to New York. We'll fix it together."

Bonnie opened her mouth but Damon turned away, "I'll go and pick up my car. You can wait here and finish your breakfast."

She shrugged.

"Ok."

Damon studied her face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Go."

He tilted his head to the side.

"Don't leave."

"I won't," she said, chuckling.

He smirked and walked into the hotel hall. As he was heading to the elevators he heard a distant voice.

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for this girl."_

Damon stopped dead. The voice probably sounded from the hotel lobby and still Damon recognized it. It belonged to the man who attacked him and Bonnie last night.

"_I think she stayed here."_

At the vampire speed Damon was back into the room. His sudden reappearance made Bonnie choke on her coffee.

"Come with me," he said roughly.

"Oh my God, Damon," she said, exasperated. "Stop treating me like a three year old. Listen, I'll be ok, really..."

"You wanna bet?" he came to her. "The bastard is here."

"Who?" she frowned. "You don't mean that warlock..."

Damon pressed a finger to his lips. Bonnie stood up, trying to hear what he was listening to but it was impossible.

"He's coming upstairs," Damon said. "We have to get out of here."

He took a quick look around and went up to the window.

"We're on the seventh floor," Bonnie said, watching him open the window.

"Hurry up."

"Are you serious?"

"Come on!" he said impatiently. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

"A witch! Not a spiderwoman!"

Damon was in no mood for a long conversation; he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up.

"We're not seriously doing it, right?" Bonnie growled.

He didn't answer. When Damon stepped on the eaves she closed her eyes tight and clutched at his head.

"I'm still gonna need my hair when this is over," she heard his cool voice.

"Stop bouncing," she hissed. "Why are we running?"

"Because he can kill us," Damon said patiently. "And I really didn't like this thing he did to my head. Whatever the hell it was..."

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Damon.

"It was an aneurism," she said authoritatively. "Your blood vessels go pop, you heal quickly and... it continues."

Damon gave her a suspicious look.

"You seem to know a lot about it."

She didn't say anything because if he dropped her now her magic certainly wouldn't save her from falling. Damon sighed and held her bridal style.

"Have you ever done this to me?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed as well.

"Every Tuesday.'

"It hurts like a bitch!"

"That's the idea," she muttered.

"Close your eyes."

"You don't even remember!" Bonnie said acidly. Damon glared at her.

"_Close your eyes. Now."_

She squeezed her eyes shut. The next thing she knew was the wind whistling past her ears. Damon was holding her tight to him and she buried her face in his chest. He landed softly and let her go.

"Come," he said.

They were off, but when they turned the corner Bonnie stopped suddenly and Damon had to stop as well.

He saw her cover her face with her hands. Her shoulders were trembling and for a moment he thought she was crying. But he quickly realized that she was shaking with laughter.

Damon pursed his lips.

"There's a maniac after our blood," he reminded her softly.

Bonnie nodded.

"I know, I'm getting hysterical," she said, trying to sound calm. "But I don't see you like this every day. _The_ _Matrix_ Neo is simply a loser compared to you."

_She can laugh like this._

It was strange. Her laughter was sincere. It was like nothing bad can happen. Damon caught himself looking at her fascinated, almost astonished.

"Excuse me, did I make you laugh?" he asked in a carefully modulated voice.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled again. His emotions started to resonate with hers. He wanted to smile and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to grab her and kiss her.

And he didn't hesitate to do so.

Her smile died beneath his lips. And her cheerful mood was gone. She went rigid in his arms. But his lips were forcing hers to open wider and suddenly she returned his kiss.

Damon inhaled sharply and brought her closer. The kiss was going wild. He heard a moan escape from Bonnie's mouth when she tried to back away. She put her hand on his chest and he broke the kiss and looked at her.

Bonnie's eyes were huge. She looked shocked, to say the least. Her lips were parted as she was trying to catch her breath.

A smirk curved onto Damon's lips.

"I definitely like you speechless. So cute."

Bonnie felt dumbstruck. The blood was rushing through her veins. Damon was unbelievable!

"Have you gone mad?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. Emotions flooded him. It wasn't a usual reaction to the passionate kiss. It wasn't a satisfaction, it was... a triumph. It was like someone inside of him was...

_Laughing out loud._

Damon looked at Bonnie thoughtfully.

"Was it our first kiss?"

"And the last one," Bonnie snapped.

* * *

_The strangest day of her life._ They were in his car now and Bonnie turned her face away from Damon who drove at abnormal speed.

"The silence is getting awkward," Damon said, giving her a leering look. "Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Bonnie said crossly.

"Such things happen, Bonnie. And it's not even the best part."

"Goddammit, whoever did this spell must be killed painfully," she muttered. Then she turned to him and said, "You can't just do anything that comes into your head!"

"Why is that?" he smirked.

"Because I told you so," she snapped.

Damon chuckled.

"Let me tell you something. Once upon a time you were a strong witch. You could give me an aneurism — "

"And I could also burn you," she muttered and he smiled again.

"And you could also burn me. But things are different now. I'm the strongest..." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "So you need to understand that I actually can do _anything_ that comes into my head."

"Such a shame your head is stupid!"

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" he said. "If so, you fail miserably."

Bonnie scowled deeply, refusing to look at him.

"Cheer up," Damon said. "We'll be in New York in a few hours."

"Yay," she spat out and turned to the window again.

Damon smiled, holding the steering wheel.

He's going to _enjoy_ this trip.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, wonderful readers! Forgive my long absence, I hope you didn't miss me much. Thank you for liking the previous chapter. And now bad guys return.

**Chapter eight**

"What are you doing?"

Stan lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and looked at Julian.

"Rereading _The Malleus Maleficarum_. Why?"

Julian went to the fireplace and sank in a chair. He took a quick glance at the ash that nobody seemed to clean out for ages and after that spoke up,

"We need to talk."

"I hate this phrase," Stan muttered, putting the book on the table. "What happened?"

"Clara is getting weaker," Julian said briskly. "The spell is getting weaker."

"So?"

"So?" Julian repeated, slightly annoyed. "We need to act."

"Right..." Stan grimaced. "Unless I'm confused, destroying them both was the plan from the beginning. Two birds with one stone. Why does it surprise you that Clara's getting weaker? You know Matthew is excited with the torture, then why —"

"Bonnie Bennett must be dead as soon as possible."

Stan nodded, caught off guard.

"Oh."

"Can she break the spell?" Julian asked, watching him. "Be honest."

"Well, what can I say..." Stan spoke, choosing his words carefully. "She's a witch. A Bennett witch. She's strong."

"Is there a possibility — "

"There's always a possibility," Stan said roughly. "Like I said... She is strong."

"We need to get rid of her."

Stanley looked away, a smile on his lips.

"A mere shadow of John Gaule can scare the hell out of you," he said calmly. "I thought you were a believer."

"When there's a war going on, there are always sacrifices!" Julian snapped. Stanley stopped smiling. "Sacrifices on both sides, don't you get it? And if we have to face enemies stronger than Bonnie Bennett — "

"Bonnie hasn't declared herself our enemy."

Julian was the kind of man who easily gets worked up but this time he decided to remain calm.

"Can we talk about real problems? What happened yesterday anyway?"

Stan shrugged.

"Nothing. They fled. Damon Salvatore fell out the window... and fell in love, probably. Or about to."

"Gross..." Julian grimaced, leaning back in his chair.

Stan looked at him, feigning a bewildered expression.

"Because he's a vampire or because she's a witch?"

"It's gross, no matter how you look at it."

"Is it so gross to feel something aside from hate?" Stan asked thoughtfully. "If you cared about someone, how far do you think you would go to make them happy?"

"I don't follow."

"What are you willing to do for a person you love?"

The silence fell between them but a few moments later Julian answered in a calm voice, "I don't know. I have no such person."

"You're a lucky man."

Julian sighed but unexpectedly there was no irritation in his voice when he spoke.

"I can understand your hesitation. We're humans after all. I... even feel sorry for Clara sometimes. Perhaps, she didn't do anything wrong. But it's better for her."

"She will die," Stan said quietly.

"At least, she can be saved. Bennett is not the same. She's wild, reckless..."

"Bad environment."

"Poor life choice. She is just like them. One witch was selfish, so she created the werewolves. The other one was stupid, so she created the vampires. These creatures don't belong here. If we don't stop them..."

"Of course," Stanley said seriously. "I know."

Julian nodded at him as they shared the rare moment of understanding.

"Will you find her?" he asked quietly.

Stan reached for the locket.

"I will. I'll make this little bird fly tonight. At the very least, it will be over for her..."

* * *

The car wasn't moving. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked forward into the darkness. She was alone in the car but before she could get worried the driver side door opened. Bonnie sat bolt upright and Damon's jacket fell off her as its owner got into the car.

"You're awake."

"Why did we stop?" she asked hoarsely.

"I wanted to stretch my legs," he said and added quietly, "And I was hungry."

Bonnie frowned.

"Damon."

"What?" he said, starting up the car.

"You can drink my blood!" she hissed. "Don't hurt anyone else!"

"Oh, you're jealous," he said, driving up the road. "Don't worry, you're still my favorite."

She looked at him sourly.

"I'm not jealous."

"I drink your blood because it helps me to remember you," Damon said patiently. "But you're not my blood bag."

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever told me."

The rare trees flashed past the window. Bonnie reached for the jacket and wrapped it around herself.

"I didn't kill anyone," Damon said suddenly.

Bonnie looked at him, taken aback.

"I never said you did."

He smiled slightly and she muttered, "Lately you kill only when you have to. It's very Stefan-like."

"You'll never find a better way to insult me."

"You never know... Why is it so cold?" Bonnie asked, shivering.

Damon chuckled.

"It's not cold, southern girl. It's just nighttime. Welcome to New York, by the way."

Damon was right; the city lights greeted them and Bonnie could admit that she had never seen so many neon signs in her whole life. Damon didn't look impressed but for Bonnie arriving in New York was exciting and Damon took the right route. It was all _Sex and the City_ for her. And the city was beautiful.

"Want to take a look at the Empire State Building?"

She looked at him, realizing that her mood wasn't unnoticed by him. Damon smiled patronizingly.

"It's so good to be young. Everything can impress you."

"Too bad you're ancient," Bonnie said with fake concern. "When was the last time you were impressed?"

"A few days ago," Damon answered lightly. "When I saw you naked."

His words made her blush and Damon smirked.

"Truth of all truths..." he sighed. "Undress to get your man."

"You're being nasty," Bonnie said, unpleased.

"You have to admit it. Let's take TV shows as an example. Remember _Dawson's Creek_? Pacey started to notice Joey after he saw her take her clothes off."

"You can't be serious..."

"Chuck Bass fell in love with Blair after a little striptease," Damon mused.

"Seriously, _Gossip Girl_?" Bonnie exclaimed. "You watch the CW series?"

"Honey, I live with Stefan."

Bonnie grinned and turned her head to look out the window. The sun was slowly rising.

"Let's go straight to Lucy's place," she said.

"Fine."

They drove in silence for some time. Then Bonnie asked,

"Do you think we're still being followed?"

"Won't surprise me," Damon said. "Don't you have any idea who he is?"

"No," Bonnie said. "But he attacked me. I was in my house and he... He did something. Somehow he's blocking my power."

Even now the memory seemed unreal. Actually Bonnie couldn't say that it had happened. It was more like a dream. Damon cast a studying glance at her but Bonnie didn't look at him.

"Something like this had happened before," she said quietly. "My powers had been taken away... I needed to protect Elena and I felt so useless."

The headlights of the truck coming towards them lit up Damon's face. His eyes were bright as usual.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"_Then_ Katherine killed the warlock who took my powers."

"Please, stop it," Damon groaned. "I'm still hurting from the thought that Klaus is your best friend. Now Katherine... Spare my nerves."

Bonnie shot him an angry look.

"Klaus is not a friend of mine. I hate him more than I hate you, meaning I hate him a lot!"

"But you two were watching happily me being tortured by Rebekah."

Bonnie's heart nearly stopped. She exhaled and turned her head to him and Damon met her eyes.

"I remember you being there," he said. "It took me some time to remember. I still don't really know what had happened but... I definitely didn't like to see you with him. So, the question is, Bonnie... Why were you two together?"

She tried to remember her hatred. It was always so easy to hate him. But right now something was different. He saw it in her eyes, he saw a hint of irony in her smile. He silently admitted that he simply couldn't figure her out.

"There're a lot of things I would do for you, Damon," she said pleasantly. "But the only thing I wouldn't do is fight the Originals to protect you. I'm anything but your knight in shining armor."

After a moment of silence Damon unexpectedly chuckled.

"But that would be funny..."

"No, it wouldn't," she shook her head.

* * *

Frank spent most of his life in New York. He was sixty now and still believed that there was no better city in the world. The people were the heart of New York, he thought, and they were unique like the snowflakes, all you need to do is take a closer look.

Lucy, his Girl Next Door, for example. At first, she gave the impression of a very normal friendly girl who worked hard and was polite to her neighbors.

But once Frank came over to have a talk about Lucy's dog and saw in her house a lot of books with the weird symbols on the front covers. Who would have thought that such a pleasant girl would like occult rubbish.

Some days ago Lucy left for a vacation. She had asked Frank to take care of this little monster, her puppy Drake. After all, Frank admitted that the dog wasn't that bad. If you forget that its full name was Dracula. It appeared that every young woman nowadays had a secret or not-to-secret obsession with the vampires. Even his lovely niece who turned sixteen this year kept telling him she wanted a boyfriend who would be a vampire. But he must fight the urge to bite her because he loved her too much and was noble.

That day Frank took Drake out for an early morning walk. Usually the streets were deserted at this hour, but not today. When Frank reached Lucy's house he saw a couple in front of it. A young man in a leather jacket and a beautiful girl with black curly hair.

"You _can't_ come in. You weren't invited," Frank heard the girl saying.

"But you can."

"I'm not breaking in!"

"Are we going to stay here forever?"

"Can I help you?" Frank asked loudly.

The girl jerked her head toward him.

"Hello," Frank said, coming closer.

"Hello," the girl said, slightly out of breath. "We're looking for Lucy Bennett. This is her house, isn't it?"

"Yes," Frank nodded. "And this is her dog. But Lucy won't return until the end of the week. She went to Miami."

"I like the sound of it," the man in the leather jacket said, smirking. "We're going to Miami!"

"No, we're not!" the girl exclaimed, glaring at her companion. "I'm not going to travel all over the country with you!"

"Why? Just imagine the beaches and cocktail umbrellas. We'll have so much fun."

Frank smiled to himself. The stranger was funny. Perhaps, if his niece had a boyfriend like this guy she would forget her vampire dream.

"Is there any way I can contact her?" the girl asked Frank. "I'm her cousin from Virginia."

"Oh," Frank was surprised. "I didn't know she had a cousin."

"That's because you have amnesia," the man said cheerfully. "Oh, don't you worry, you're not alone. Nobody remembers her. We're under a spell that — "

"_Damon!_"

Damon smirked and put his hand around the girl's shoulders.

"Relax, I'll compel him later," he said.

The girl shook his hand off. She was angry.

"It's OK, I understand jokes," Frank said good-heartedly. "You know what, I can give you Lucy's cell phone number. She gave it to me in case anything happens to Drake."

"Who's Drake?"

"This boy is," Frank nodded at the dog. "Lucy found him. She tried to find the owner to no avail. So she kept him."

Bonnie smiled and scratched Drake behind the ears. The dog was really friendly.

"Lovely," Damon commented.

"Don't you like pets?" Frank asked, scribbling down Lucy's phone number.

"Not really. But my little brother, he simply adores them. Seriously, I don't think he can survive without them."

"Are you done?" the girl asked him a bit grumpily. Damon just smiled. Frank handed her a piece of paper with the number on it and she thanked him.

"Now," Damon took a step forward but Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"Time to go," she said pointedly.

"You're being _careless_," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Let's go, Damon," she said sternly.

Damon hesitated but then he looked at her hand on his wrist and smiled at Frank.

"Sorry. All she wants is to be alone with me. Women."

"Thank you again," Bonnie said, pulling Damon away. When they were a safe distance from Frank she muttered. "And you're welcome."

"No one would die from my compulsion," Damon said. "As always, little witch, you worry too much."

They exchanged glances and Damon smiled at her as if they shared a secret. Bonnie looked away and smiled too.

* * *

_Damon, where are you?_

_**Call me. NOW**_

_Damon, are you ok?_

_**Answer your phone**_

_Damon, I'm really worried! Please, call me back!_

_**Have you gone to Rome or something? Answer your phone!**_

Bonnie looked around the dimly lit club. The crowd gathered in the shadow, people were still arriving. It was one hour past midnight already. Bonnie and Damon sat at a table in the corner, and Bonnie was listening to loud music and thinking of the Mystic Grill. She could have been there with Elena and Caroline. Drinking and chatting, laughing without a care in the world.

"Damon."

"A moment, love..."

She looked at his concentrated face. Damon was checking his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm... deleting the messages from my brother and Elena," Damon said, not tearing his eyes off the screen. "Since I don't answer their calls they started to text me..."

"Why aren't you answering their calls?" she asked suspiciously.

"They bore the hell out of me. When I'm home they act like I'm their worst punishment. When I go away they want me around. People who can't make up their minds are such a bother."

"You should talk to them," Bonnie said gloomily. "They probably think I killed you."

Damon smiled and she huffed impatiently.

"It's not funny."

"Well, pardon me, I thought you were joking."

Bonnie frowned, clutching the napkin. Damon wasn't the only one who didn't answer his phone. Lucy didn't either. Bonnie couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling that her last hope was slipping away.

"Another dead end," she muttered.

Damon's hand covered hers.

"Don't pout. She will soon come back. All you need to do is spend a few more days with me."

She shot him a sarcastic smile.

"What a bright perspective."

Damon smiled.

"I wonder where's our waitress," he said. Damon had already ordered tequila for Bonnie and whiskey for himself.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Bonnie asked him.

"Let's stay here for a while," he said with a patient smile.

_I'm being a grumbler_, Bonnie thought suddenly. She nodded at him and tried to push aside her worries.

"Is your cousin a strong witch?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Is she stronger than you?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Right now everyone is stronger than me."

Damon took her hand again.

"But we can test your powers, you know."

She stared at his serious face. Then she leaned closer and whispered conspiringly, "You want me to try to burn you?"

He exhaled.

"_No_. Go with something easy. Can't you predict my future?"

Bonnie laughed.

"You knew Emily," she said amused. "What gave you the idea that I'm some kind of fair fortune-teller?"

"Oh, give it a try. Tell me what happened. What will happen. Read my palm."

"Do I have to?" she said, watching his smiling face. "You've met a brunette girl. Your heart was_pierced_ by Cupid..."

"I appreciate your pun."

"She was a nasty bitch, your first love."

Remembering Katherine made Bonnie think of Elena and Caroline again. Damon sensed her mood change and said,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"About what?"

"Our relationships."

She shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?" Bonnie spat. She was completely caught off guard. "What does it have to do with our relationships?"

"Everything."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away.

"Sometimes you're really disgusting. I want to get back to my world where we're happy to hate each other."

Damon studied her face.

"Don't tell me I have never tried to charm you," he said arrogantly. "A not so innocent flirting, perhaps?"

"Never."

"That's hard to believe. I know myself. I would definitely try to hit on you."

Bonnie frowned. Actually... If they met under different circumstances how would Damon act around her?

_No._ She couldn't even think about it. It would be really weird.

Their drinks finally arrived. Bonnie sipped her tequila but Damon was still watching her. She raised her eyelashes hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, brushing her earlobe gently, "That not any woman can resist me."

She nodded, looking at him.

"Not any woman you can compel."

A smirk curved his lips and Bonnie tensed.

"I hope you're joking."

"I'm not."

It was about time to break the illusion.

"So you're trying to seduce me," she said sarcastically. "Here?"

"Here, there... Wherever you want. And I don't mind if you want to do it with the lights off and under seventeen blankets."

"Oh, I'm sold," she muttered.

Damon's stare was really disturbing.

"Bonnie."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you glad I'm here for you?"

"I am," she said.

"Look at you, being so honest."

She drained her glass.

_Does it really matter?_

Her fingers were numb. People on the dance floor looked like one big Rorschach inkblot. The closer Bonnie looked the blurrier her vision was.

She glanced down and saw that she was nervously drumming her fingers on the table.

"I like this song," she said, breathlessly.

Damon scowled, listening to the thundering music.

"Is it even a song?"

Bonnie stood up abruptly.

"I want to dance."

_Right._ He definitely couldn't figure her out.

Damon sighed and rose to his feet.

"Ok."

Bonnie felt like she was a human marionette. She couldn't understand what she was doing and why she was doing it. She didn't recognize the signs of possession because she couldn't think rationally now, but Damon... Damon was annoying, he just wouldn't let her forget everything and follow her mysterious puppeteer.

She heard Damon chuckle against her ear.

"I am certain that some of these moves are forbidden by law."

She saw the people dancing around them and heard her own voice,

"You are no fun."

"And you are suddenly more fun than ever. Tequila is a magic word?"

_Magic..._

Damon saw something new in her huge green eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

"You haven't seen magic yet," said Bonnie.

"Is it so?" he smirked and kissed her.

He knew that something was different the moment she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was now so responsive, it felt like they were about to melt together. The kiss was amazingly good but...

"I was actually worried that you didn't like me," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

"But I don't like you," she said suddenly.

Damon smiled, seeing a lost expression on her face.

"Are you really drunk?" he asked softly.

Bonnie didn't hear him. She didn't hear the music. Everything she heard was a tiny voice in her head.

_Where are you? Why?.. What is happening? What are you doing? You can't! Why are you here? You must stop!_

"Hey."

Bonnie inhaled, realizing that her face was pressed to Damon's chest. His hands were on her shoulders.

"Ok, kitten, let's go. I think you've had enough."

Her blood felt like it was boiling. Damon touched her face gently and she moved closer like pure liquid.

"I feel terrible," she complained. "My head is killing me!"

"Sh," he whispered, kissing her temple. He decided not to tease her now. Any girl can get drunk. He must be a gentleman.

Yes, he will tease her tomorrow.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered. She turned her head and her lips touched the corner of his mouth. His lips parted slowly and he kissed her tenderly.

Her hands and feet felt icy cold but her head was still burning. Bonnie closed her eyes, it was like she was flying across the stars.

"I'll be right back," she said, opening her eyes.

"No," Damon said, suddenly worried. He squeezed her upper arm. "Let's go."

"I'm fine," she said coldly. "I need to go to the restroom."

She turned away from him and started to walk on her wobbly legs.

_The roof_, the voice said to her.

Damon waited two minutes or so. Then he started looking for her. But Bonnie wasn't anywhere to be found. He was filled with grim anticipation and scolded himself. She was acting weird and he let her go alone...

_His name is Matthew Hopkins. _

Damon froze, thunderstruck. He heard Bonnie's voice, thanks to his vampire senses, but the voice sounded so strange...

It didn't really matter now. The voice came from the rooftop and Damon rushed over there.

_A Witchfinder General._

_And his only objection..._

_His objection..._

_... is to punish them all._

Damon was on the rooftop now and he saw her slim figure standing on a cliff.

_Kill them all. Make them die screaming._

Damon's body moved on its own but Bonnie had already stepped off the cliff.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes. There was no ground beneath her feet. She was falling. And she was falling _fast_.

A shrilling scream escaped her mouth, but suddenly she felt like she was hit with something heavy. Before she knew it, two strong arms were around her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and heard the sound of something metallic clink. But she was on the ground, that was positive. Bonnie opened one eye and saw a line of recycling containers before herself.

"Ew," she said, opening the other eye.

She was completely sober now but her teeth were still chattering. When she turned around and saw Damon she felt the blood freeze in her veins. His eyes were so cold and there was a closed odd expression upon his face. He had never looked more dangerous than now. And he wasn't even vamped out.

Was he angry at her?

Well, he risked his life for her. Well, maybe, not exactly life...

And what the hell had happened?

But first things first.

She needed to calm the homicidal vampire down before he exploded.

"Damon..." she began, stepping forward.

His eyes flashed. His hands clutched her upper arms as he pulled her roughly to him and before she could catch her breath his lips crashed onto hers.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi, guys! Here I am, ready to thank you for your lovely reviews and answer some of your questions. :)

**starinthem**, believe me when I say Stan is a bastard. You'll see how he can control Bonnie and make her weak. And Lucy will return soon!

**TialovesKatG**, Damon kissed her because he was ANGRY. He let her walk alone and she almost killed herself. Of course, he couldn't be angry with such a gorgeous creature like himself, so he got mad at her instead. To make his feelings crystal clear he could bite her or shout at her or kiss her. His choice! :)

The new chapter is mostly about Damon watching Bonnie sleep. Love is about watching your lover sleep. I'll try not to make it creepy. Much.

**Chapter nine**

_...He became famous during the time of the English Civil War. Hopkins was known for the use of torture on his victims. Among the techniques he used there were sleep deprivation, swimming test, pain test..._

Damon frowned slightly and cast a glance at sleeping Bonnie. She curled up in bed, her face was calm and she looked cute with her hands under her cheek. They had returned to the hotel room where they had left their stuff before going to the club. Since they were not on speaking terms now, Bonnie tried to call her cousin several times (Lucy still didn't answer her phone) and after that went to bed. When Damon got his hands on his own phone again he started looking for information about Matthew Hopkins. It was the darkest hour of the night now, right before the dawn. The only light source in the room was the phone display.

_Apparently, Matthew Hopkins was obsessed with the idea of making the suspects, whom he believed to be involved with the Devil, confess. His extreme methods seemed attractive at the time of the witch-hunting hysteria, so he quickly gained supporters. Still, The Witchfinder General had many opponents; the most well known was vicar of Great Staughton, John Gaule._

"Generals... Vicars and tarts..." Damon scoffed. "Seriously..."

He put his phone aside and approached the bed. Bonnie was still sleeping, he could hear her even breathing. He could hear her heart beat. She looked so adorable...

When she was sleeping and not trying to scratch his eyes out.

A smirk curved his mouth and he touched her hair gently.

_The promise you make to a witch is a very serious matter. You must understand this. _

He was looking at Bonnie's face and Emily's words rang in his ears. When he promised to protect Emily's descendants he only thought of Katherine. Nothing else really mattered.

Come to think of it, Emily broke her promise. How did this happen?.. Damon didn't remember. But he owed Emily nothing.

_A witch always comes to collect._

He smiled, feeling the silk of Bonnie's hair beneath his fingers. Emily was a big drama queen and Bonnie could be like that sometimes. There were moments when he could see family resemblance. On the other hand, Bonnie was much softer, she had that... glow around her. She was funny. And still, when he thought he was about to remember her he had a weird tingling feeling of annoyance. As time went by, he found the idea of remembering her less and less appealing.

_I hate you. You don't care about me._

_Don't worry about it__. I hate you already._

_We're happy to hate each other._

He brushed it off at first. He didn't really believe her words because he still found it hard to believe that her whole story was true. But he listened to her, he saw her attitude and the thought of them hating each other became truly disturbing.

_Why would she hate him? _She wasn't a spiteful person, he could bet his life on that. Maybe, she had seen the worst in him and was now disgusted? That was possible, but how could he hurt her? She seemed so tough, she wouldn't hold a grudge if he had been just playing around. Ok, she had mentioned that he had bitten her in the past. But she wasn't freaked out by the idea of him drinking her blood.

Damon sighed, hating this confusion. The girl who was now next to him he wanted to protect. _Then why would he hurt her in the past_?

* * *

The night air was chilly. Bonny felt nothing but the cold, crawling up inside her. She was falling. She couldn't fly. She would never fly again.

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie bolted awake, gasping. Someone held her and she realized in a heartbeat that Damon's arms were around her.

_Again..._

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. Her fingers were clutching to the sleeves of Damon's white bath robe. Damon smelled like the soap and his skin was warm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, forcing herself to unclench her fingers.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Damon said, releasing her. "I wanted to wake you up."

"And?"

"_And_... you clutched at me like I'm your favorite teddy bear."

He cast a quick look at her and stood up. Bonnie watched him without a smile. His hair was still wet from the shower and he looked... Actually, she didn't care how he looked, she decided.

They were at the hotel room where he took her after molesting her mouth once again. Bonnie was so filled with indignation she refused to talk to him. Damon wasn't talkative either, to her great surprise. So they came back to the hotel and she fell asleep quickly. She didn't feel very good and she hated Damon. He just didn't want to understand that she had plenty on her mind and he couldn't just kiss her...

"You know I can help you with that," Damon said from across the room.

Bonnie blinked.

"Help?" she said. "Help with what?"

Damon took his shirt and went to the big mirror on the wall.

"I can help you with your dreams," he offered mildly. "I can make you dream about anything you want."

Bonnie lowered her chin.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I can make you dream about me," he said in a hushed voice.

"Hell to the no."

Damon cast a sidewise glance at her and then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"But you'll have an excuse then. You can do anything as long as you tell yourself it isn't real."

"I don't like being controlled," Bonnie said harshly. "I don't want my dreams being controlled. I — "

"So I kissed you," Damon turned to her, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to sulk like a child?"

Bonnie climbed out of the bed and went up to the window. The sun was shining bright and Bonnie looked down at the people strolling through the street below. Damon started getting dressed, she could hear his every move but forbade herself to turn around. Obviously, he wasn't going to ask for some privacy.

"I'm not sulking," she said quietly. "I just ask you to... stop doing it."

"You mean, stop kissing you?"

"Yes. Stop kissing me."

Damon was buttoning down his shirt and for a moment his hands stopped moving. He looked at Bonnie but she was still staring out the window.

"Every time I kiss you a strange thing happens," he said in a serious tone.

"My point exactly."

He ignored her sarcastic tone and came to her. They stood face to face and he could see a flicker of doubt in her eyes. She always, _always_ looked at him that way.

"It's like the part of me that seems to remember you is telling that you had it coming," he said roughly.

"The part of you that remembers me must be in horror. Just like me."

"Like you've deserved it," Damon continued.

"Deserved to be treated this way?"

"Deserved to be kissed. Or... shut up with a kiss?" he offered thoughtfully.

Bonnie scowled.

"How do you feel about being shut up with a fist?"

He smiled and raised both his hands up.

"Next time I'll ask you before I kiss you. Is it good?"

She shook her head.

"Damon, there... must be no next time."

"I saved your life," he said composedly. "And now you say I can't even kiss you?"

Since Damon made no sense at all, Bonnie decided to end the conversation.

After all, the kiss they shared wasn't the worst thing that had happened yesterday. After Bonnie took a shower and got dressed Damon finally brought up the subject of her suicide attempt.

"What happened to you?"

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror, a hairbrush in her hand.

"Yesterday," Damon said. "When you jumped off the roof. What exactly happened?"

Bonnie frowned a little.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I was possessed or something."

"I thought your drink was spiked. So you turned all weird."

"It was magic."

"Can you fight it?"

"No, I can't," she said crossly. "I don't have my powers..." Then she admitted, almost sheepishly, "Actually even when I had my powers I couldn't fight the possession. You remember what happened to Rick, right?"

"I remember," he said. The memory was still vague but he didn't want to upset her. "So you can be killed like... any moment?"

Bonnie felt really uneasy but shrugged.

"This sucks," Damon said. "I've known you for what — one week? And I've already saved your life three times."

"And trust me, I'm impressed," Bonnie muttered. Damon glared at her.

"What did you do? Why does someone want you dead so badly?"

Bonnie shook her head. She looked extremely unhappy, Damon saw it. She was more sad than scared and he didn't understand why.

"When you were on the rooftop you've mentioned one name," he said slowly.

She looked up at him.

"Matthew Hopkins."

Bonnie looked perplexed.

"I don't understand."

"The Witchfinder General," Damon said. "Does it make sense now?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard anything about him?"

"I haven't," she looked at him suspiciously. "Have you?"

"Well, yes. I suppose kids nowadays suck at studying history."

"History?"

"There was an English witch-hunter in the seventeenth century. He was rather obsessed with finding the witches and destroying them."

"So what? We're not in the seventeenth century."

"I wonder why you said his name. Don't you think that the person who took you under control was trying to send a message?"

"Damon, it's... I don't know." Bonnie started to pace. "Maybe we deal with someone who worships this witch-hunter. It's not really important."

"You think so?" Damon said, looking surprised.

She locked her fingers together and nodded.

"The only thing I need is getting my powers back. Then I'll make everyone remember me and I will know what that warlock is after."

After a short silence she added, "But it's a good thing he's after me only. At least, nobody else will get hurt."

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

"Shouldn't you worry about _yourself_?" she cast him a quick look. "You can go, you know. Go home."

Damon grimaced.

"Stop being annoying. By the way, I know you want me."

"You're ridiculous."

"Right... You have a different opinion when you're drunk. You were all over me in the club."

Bonnie scoffed but he looked serious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

Damon gave her a lopsided grin.

"Don't you remember? Seriously, I thought it's a guy's prerogative to forget about a one night stand."

"One night stand?"

An amused expression settled on his face and she frowned.

"You're being a baby."

"Right. Baby. That's what you called me last night."

"Even the worst brainwashing has its limits," Bonnie snapped.

"First, you kissed me and then..."

Bonnie let out a derisive laugh.

"Maybe, I don't know what happened but I know what would _never _happen."

But since she was a little curious she asked,

"So... What happened?"

Damon smiled.

"I'm not telling you. Search your memory."

_Liar_. She decided to ignore his words. Of course, he was lying. But she couldn't remember anything after she drained that freaking glass of tequila, and that was disturbing.

Bonnie wanted to be alone and think about what had happened. She had her ideas but it was sad even to think that way. Bonnie sat on the bed, still holding her hairbrush. Damon sat down beside her.

"It was amazing."

"Are you still going on about our imaginary — "

"It wasn't imaginary," Damon interrupted. "Maybe, you did it subconsciously but it was still real. You kissed me."

She looked at him and somehow she knew he was telling her the truth. Bonnie chuckled.

"Whatever you say. So I kissed you and then I tried to kill myself. I was crazy. Don't get a big head."

Damon smiled and lightly slapped her hand.

"Come on. We're in New York. We're not going to stay inside."

She nodded and their hands brushed against each other again. And suddenly Bonnie felt a sting of electricity as their skin made contact. She jerked her hand away and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing synthetic clothes?"

Bonnie looked at her own hand, feeling overwhelmed with desperate hope. She knew the feeling.

"It was magic," Bonnie whispered.

Damon nodded.

"I'm sure it was static electricity but I'm ok with your theory."

She didn't answer. She missed her magic so much, probably as much as she missed her friends. She wanted her powers back and even the slightest sign of that happening was amazing.

"What's the matter?"

"Let's go," she said, standing up.

"You're getting in the mood," Damon said, looking pleased.

She was indeed excited and didn't hide it.

"I want to buy some candles," she said with a grin. "I want to practice. And if I'm lucky enough I'll have the ability to set you on fire by the end of the week."

Damon exhaled.

"You know, you talk so often about how much you want me on fire I start to think it's some kind of metaphor."

* * *

To say that Bonnie was glad or relieved was to say nothing. She felt like she could finally breathe. Her magic was her passion and if only she had her powers back she would fix everything. She was warned that relying on her magic too much could be dangerous but still... She was a witch. That power was the part of her.

She was still tortured by the weird thoughts, she was partly afraid that some of her memories were not really her own. Sometimes she felt so distracted she really started to doubt her existence. And there were still so many things difficult to explain. Her house, for example. Her whole house had disappeared. Her ancient family was probably trying to kill her... But Damon was there for her.

There was something in the way he treated her that she couldn't really describe. Sometimes he was strangely gentle. He was looking at her and he was searching for understanding in her eyes like she was the person he wanted to know. It made Bonnie unnerved. She was always so resentful towards him. Who would have thought that the day would come and Damon would be her only comfort. She wanted to know if there was a way for them to go back to their old relationships.

He was still arrogant too. They had their banters, mostly about her being the stupidest woman in the world 'cause she was refusing to have her way with him. Other women noticed him, of course. No wonder, he was so smug.

And he could be fun, too. They talked a lot, he told her different stories, and surprisingly, they were not all about killing and sex. Apparently, Damon liked New York.

"The city has always had style," he had said to Bonnie once. "When I came here for the first time, New York life seemed so rough... but it was like I could hear the heartbeat of the every little street. Not to mention, these lovely secret strip joints. For a person who really knows New York, Chicago looks like a baby brother."

"I wonder where this thought came from," Bonnie had said snidely.

He had his usual smirk on his lips.

"You don't know the city until you see its secret life. Like you don't know a person until you learn his darkest secret."

Everything was quiet, nobody tried to kill Bonnie and she felt safe for once. Maybe, because she had a feeling that Damon watched her every move. He fell asleep after she did, he woke up before she did. She wondered if he slept at all.

He was always close... Three more days had passed and Bonnie was already in love with... New York.

They had finally had a quarrel. It was stupid, it was _lame_ and it was about _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_. They were in Central Park, Damon was quoting Salinger, at first, then he brought up his new favorite subject.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?" Damon asked as they strolled pass the trees.

"Let's not talk about my personal life," Bonnie said, looking up.

The sky was dark-blue and the clouds were gathering in a beautiful pattern.

"Why not?"

"Because my personal life is nothing of your concern."

"You're a witch," Damon spoke. "And all the witches like dangerous stuff. Do you like dangerous guys? Like... vampires?"

"I was on a date with a vampire once," she confessed.

Damon was clearly surprised. Then he grinned.

"With me?"

"You never give up..."

"It was me, right?"

"Of course, not."

"It wasn't Stefan, for Heaven's sake?" Damon asked grumpily. "Or _Klaus_?"

"Klaus is in love with Caroline and I. HATE. HIM. Anyway, it was some bastard who kidnapped me and Elena..." Bonnie frowned. "Ugh, I still feel so angry with myself."

"Not every vampire is like that," Damon said, dignified.

"Sure. The only vampire I would fall for would be Angel," Bonnie chuckled.

Damon shrugged.

"Well, the guy is ok. I'm not into this whole Buffy franchise, but Angel is kinda like me."

"Like hell!" Bonnie laughed. "Angel is cool and mysterious."

"So am I. And he had a great fashion sense."

"Stefan is more like Angel than you," Bonnie stated unquestionably.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Angel is good!"

She exclaimed it before she really understood the meaning of her own words. But Damon's playful mood was suddenly gone and he slowed his pace.

"Angel is good," he echoed. "So is Stefan. But apparently not me."

Bonnie didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. It was so Elena's territory.

They walked in silence and Damon was frowning. They reached the lake. Bonnie watched people throwing bread crumbs to ducks. Damon was still silent. Bonnie didn't look at him, she found herself trying hard not to smile.

_Now, who's sulking like a child?_

"It's getting cold," she said. "Should we go back?"

"Don't ask me," he said, annoyed. "I am evil."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"You're sorry because you feel guilty. You're not sorry because you've hurt my feelings."

"Isn't it like... the same thing?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"No, it's not. You're too _good _to understand."

"I'm sorry, Damon!" she exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean it."

"Save it," he drawled without looking at her. "Stefan did nothing to help you. And still he is better than me."

"He's not better than you," Bonnie said seriously.

"Really?" he finally looked at her and Bonnie saw something challenging in his eyes. "Am I better?"

She tried to choose her words carefully.

"You're different. And seriously, why do you care? You can do bad things and you can also do good things and it doesn't really matter how I treat you."

He stared at her as if he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"It doesn't matter?" he repeated. "It matters to me."

"No... It actually never did."

She said that, partly to remind herself of the past. But it was as hard as moving the rocks. As hard as trying to fit into clothes you grew out of. She didn't forget for a single moment who he was.

Damon was so stubborn. Damon would destroy the whole world if that helped him to win Elena's heart.

It was always so easy to hate him.

It was always Elena.

Maybe, one day she'll have her own epic love story...

Actually, there was Katherine before Elena. Another great love.

He was right. He was stubborn but he was _right_...

You must never give up on people you love.

Bonnie shivered. The wind blew and her bangs covered her eyes.

You must fight.

When the winds are rising...

_When the lightning strikes..._

Suddenly she came back to her senses. People were still passing by, and the sun shed its light.

"Screw this," she heard Damon's voice. "I'm more of an Anne Rice fan, anyway."

She didn't answer and Damon shrugged.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

Bonnie nodded. As they walked she couldn't get rid of the funny feeling that it was like he was walking her home. After a very awkward first date.

She hadn't realized he was still angry until he let her in the hotel room and didn't pass the threshold.

"You stay here," he said coolly. "I need to hunt."

Bonnie frowned deeply.

"But I told you, you can drink my blood..."

"Can I?"

He lowered his lashes and she couldn't see his eyes. Was he making his point?

"Go to sleep," Damon said. "Don't wait for me."

* * *

Bonnie didn't really feel guilty. But she was angry at herself for being angry at herself. Things would become complicated if she cared too much about how Damon felt. Nevertheless, she was anxious and Damon wasn't coming back.

She decided to take a bath. Looking at the water filling the tub made her almost calm. When Bonnie stepped into the tub and sank into it, she found the temperature of the water perfect.

Trying desperately to relax, she breathed out and closed her eyes.

_Maybe I should drown myself before things get out of the control._

She didn't believe herself.

_Damon Salvatore, no way in hell, no way in freaking hell, never, never, never... _

Bonnie started to get goose bumps. She was terrified, mostly because she didn't trust Damon, she still couldn't trust him. But she was also pleased. She secretly liked being taken care of. When Damon was caring she... liked him.

She liked the way he held her. And the way he kissed her. It was never awkward. Unlike her first kiss. She was twelve and it was a spin-the-bottle kiss. Not really special.

The steam made her dizzy and she leaned back in the tube.

_I was wearing a birthday hat on my tenth birthday. It was pink. Caroline took me to the first grown-up party when we were fifteen. Elena called me to tell about Matt and her. She said I was the first to know. My Dad calls me... _

Her eyes were drooping closed. The moments of her life were flashing in her mind's eye like the shots of an old video tape. Her heart was beating slower and slower.

_What have you done?_

Her memories were messing with her. She was there again. Back in her room. With her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

"I understand, Elena. Don't worry about me. I'm just sulking. Tomorrow I'll get over it. Yeah... Bye."

It was dark in the room. She didn't bother to turn on the light. Bonnie curled up in her bed. She felt lonely. Elena had a hard time and Bonnie wanted to help but her own heart ached... Everybody would notice. She didn't want them to know.

She dozed off. Someone touched her hair and it had woken her up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the knife. Her whole body flinched and suddenly she couldn't breathe...

"What have you done?"

A blurry silhouette was in front of her. She blinked and saw an unfamiliar face with the glowing green eyes.

"Why did you do this?" he whispered. "Why did you save the vampires? Now you can't escape the judgment. You will face the punishment... For what?.."

Bonnie opened her eyes. The light in the bathroom was bright. The water started getting cold, so Bonnie stepped out of the tube and wrapped a towel around herself.

The only thing she couldn't say to Damon was that she was really scared. She learned to swallow her fear.

The candles bought two days ago in the little shop were set around the room. Bonnie lit each candle with the match. It was really weird for her.

Then she sat down, looking at the trembling flames, and heard her voice; it sounded loud in the quiet room.

"I know you're angry at me."

She didn't believe she was speaking out loud. It was so stupid.

"I did what I did. It was a selfish thing to do. I didn't want to betray my family but..."

She would still do the same thing. To protect her mother. To protect Caroline and Tyler. To protect Stefan and Elena.

To protect _Damon_.

"I don't ask you to help me now. I ask you to tell me... or at least give me a sign that it's not you doing these things.

"I can handle everything... But tell me you didn't send those warlocks to punish me. You didn't make people I love forget me. You didn't possess me and try to... murder me."

The deafening silence was ringing in her ears.

"Or... is that it?" she said. "Emily?.."

It started to rain. Bonnie listened to the sound, then rose to her feet and went to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Damon wasn't in his best mood when he came back to the hotel. He was soaked to the bone. He was thinking about how stupid Bonnie was. He once again couldn't understand why every woman in the world would like Stefan better.

When he entered the room he saw the flickering candles all around. Bonnie was sleeping. Damon blinked trying to figure it out.

Was she trying to create a romantic atmosphere? Did she feel that guilty?

Oh, it could be fun.

He blew out every candle in the room, took his shoes and jacket off and stretched out on the bed next to the witch.

Bonnie was breathing quietly. Damon slightly turned to look at her and then, without thinking he reached out and caressed her back. Her skin was soft and smooth. His fingers touched the strap of her nightgown and he pulled it down off her shoulder. She let out a tiny sigh in her sleep and Damon closed his eyes.

"Dream my dreams tonight."

* * *

"You think we're playing games."

Stan looked at Matthew but said nothing.

"I told you we have no time to waste. What were you thinking?"

"I made her jump off the roof," Stanley said acidly. "I was_ thinking_ she would die. It's not my fault that some lunatic vampire is courting her."

"Or maybe you're not trying hard enough."

Matthew held the glass, filled with amber liquid. Julian was in the room, too. He looked grim but at least didn't join the conversation.

"We are going to face the most abhorrent creature in the world," Matthew said sternly. "Not to mention, we have to deal with the Gaules! You can't play with the ordinary witches any longer, Stanley, don't you get it? Kill her. That's my direct order. Take Clara with you to New York and deal with her as well."

"This time I will go with you," Julian said, looking at Stan. "The potion is ready."

"Do it," Matthew said. "I'm going to Scotland. And don't forget our mission. We'll — "

"...make them show their true faces and confess and also we'll save the innocent," Stan finished in a bored tone. "On it."

* * *

It was one hell of a dream. So vivid. So exciting. So well-built.

Bonnie opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the smiling face of the most annoying vampire in the world.

"Do you know what?" Damon said, looking at her mischievously. "You have lovely eyes. Amazing color. I mean it's not a rare color but the shade..."

"I told you not to mess with my dreams," Bonnie breathed out. "And — complimenting on eyes is so last century."

"Maybe, you're right," Damon said slowly. "Actually, there's something that attracts me more. Your heart, for example."

"How lame."

"Well, your heart makes the blood run through your veins."

"Now gross."

"And unlike you... Your heartbeat never lies."

Bonnie scowled. Once again Damon had that strange look upon his face and she couldn't even guess what he was thinking about. His fingers touched her neck, and for a moment she heard her own frantic heartbeat drumming in her ears. She blamed it on the dream she had. She was breathing that dream. She was still in that stupid dream.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Will you stop this?" Bonnie snapped. "You can't just — "

She was silenced by the look he gave her. It was written all over his face — a mixture of affection and irony.

"Don't panic. It was just a dream. It's not real yet."

"Yet..." she murmured and Damon smiled.

"To you only I'm willing to show some courtesy."

She let out a laugh to break his spell over her.

"Girls are right," she said derisively. "You can be a_ charmer_ when you want to."

"Girls?"

"Elena and Caroline."

Bonnie thought that Elena's name would sober Damon up but he just chuckled.

"Elena and Caroline know nothing. You on the other side..."

Damn it. She never asked for it. She never wanted it, never expected it to happen. She never even thought that something like that could happen between her and Damon.

"What if I was lying all along?" she said abruptly.

He looked at her. And if a moment ago he was smiling and his eyes were almost warm now he looked distant again. Maybe, that was what they really needed. Some distance.

"What if it's just a trap?" she continued talking. "What if I played you like a fool? How can you really know?"

He watched her for a long minute and then said,

"Let's see..."

She shifted in the bed when he rose above her and put his hands in her hair.

"Can I kiss you?" he said.

"No..." she answered.

Bonnie saw his face being contorted by the bloodlust. His eyes turned black before his lips touched hers. Filled with terror, unable to move, she felt his fangs brushing her lips. It was like his every touch could make her heart stop beating. If only he kissed her a little harder he would draw her blood.

But he didn't.

"Damn it, Bonnie," she heard his voice. She found herself staring at his face. There was something in his eyes she was not used to see — a true concern. He was so different from his usual self, he looked mature and caring. "What the hell had happened between us? Why do you feel the need to hold a blade unsheathed when I'm close to you?"

She didn't understand him at first. Her lips were burning and her heart was hammering. In the whole world there was no one for her, no one but Damon.

"It's..." she swallowed. "...complicated."

The easiest thing ever — hating Damon — suddenly became complicated.

_How could this happen?_

She inhaled and abruptly all the candles in the room lit themselves. The flames flickered and danced and rose up towards the ceiling. Damon looked startled.

"Well I..." his voice died away but then he spoke up again. "I think I've just figured out the way to bring your powers back."

Bonnie scoffed and he smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"You just did," she remarked snidely. "You don't really need my permission."

"Smart girl."

He leaned closer but his phone rang abruptly. Damon frowned, checking it and handed his phone to Bonnie without a word. She took it, puzzled.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Lucy. Sorry you couldn't reach me before. What can I help you with?"

Bonnie looked at Damon and he gave her a strained smile.

**TBC**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry, it's been quite a long time since I updated the story, and thanks for your reviews, I loved them!

**nyoface**, Damon was just being ironic. Who wouldn't love Chicago? I've never been there and I love it already :)

**Reighn Venhem 33704**, Oh no, no threesomes. You'll see :)

**Chapter ten**

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Lucy," Bonnie said breathlessly. "It's... Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Lucy sounded surprised and Bonnie tensed. "Wow... Hey, cousin. What a pleasant surprise_._"

Bonnie's fingers got numb. Lucy's tone of voice was so carefree and casual, and Bonnie felt like coming up to the surface after almost drowning.

"Do you remember me?" she said slowly.

"What?" Bonnie heard Lucy chuckle. "Oh, come on, my memory is not that bad. Are you doing ok?"

Bonnie was wordless. Lucy remembered her. She _remembered_.

"Bonnie? Are you still there?"

"Yes," Bonnie whispered. Then she took a sharp breath and said louder, "Yes."

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No," Bonnie answered, her brow furrowed. Then she spoke fast, as if she was afraid to be interrupted. "I'm not ok. Nobody remembers me. My friends don't recognize me. And there are people after me, they are trying to kill me — "

"What do you mean nobody remem..."

Bonnie put the phone closer to her ear, waiting for her cousin to continue. Damon averted his gaze, he looked grim for some reason.

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked, her voice hoarse now.

"Several days ago."

"Tell me where you are."

"I'm in New York," Bonnie said. "I've been looking for you. "

"Dammit, I'm so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed. "I chose a bad time to go on vacation. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you alone?"

Bonnie wanted to clear her throat. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"No, I'm with... with Damon. You remember Damon?"

There was a long pause before Lucy said, sounding dumbfounded,

"Oh my God. Are you ok?"

Damon frowned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked snappily.

"It's ok," Bonnie said hurriedly. "He can even remember me sometimes. When he drinks my blood."

"If it's a spell, he can't remember you! He probably just absorbs your memories when he feeds of you..." Lucy stopped abruptly. "Wait a moment. Did Damon_ bite _you?!"

"Damon is protecting me," Bonnie said. She could tell that Lucy was getting angry but so was Damon. And since right now she was in the same room with a murderous vampire it was safer to take his side. "So he can absorb my memories from my blood?

"Any other vampire can do it," Lucy said. "It has nothing to do with remembering you."

"She simply can't understand how deep our connection is," Damon huffed indignantly.

But Lucy's words made Bonnie frown a bit.

"You mean if a vampire drinks my blood, he sees my memories?"

"It's not that simple, but kinda yes. Stefan can do it, too."

"Oh, geez," Damon exhaled. Bonnie looked at him and he grimaced."You're not giving your blood to Stefan."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Hang on a moment, Lucy."

Bonnie covered the speaker with her palm and glowered at Damon.

"It's my blood, you know."

Damon scowled at her.

"Two-timing much?"

She smacked him and he smirked.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, holding the phone to her ear again. "Do you have any idea what spell it is?"

"If everyone forgets about you than my guess is... a Negation spell."

"Wait," Bonnie blinked. "You don't mean the spell that makes everyone deny someone's existence?"

"Have you heard about it?"

"My favorite book is Emily Bennett's Grimoire," Bonnie said. She got out of bed and started to pace back and forth. "I've heard about it, but that's impossible!"

"It sounds impossible because — "

"The spell will kill the caster," Bonnie scowled deeply. But Damon felt a grim satisfaction. Whoever did this deserved to die. Bonnie asked, "Lucy, why do you remember me?"

"Because this spell doesn't work right on witches. Otherwise, you would be affected terribly... You are not getting paranoid, are you?"

Bonnie didn't want to answer that question so she changed the subject,

"I don't have my powers."

"_What_? Oh crap... Fine. Tell me, cuz, what did you do? Why someone's trying to get rid of you?"

_What did I do? Not a thing. Just saved a bunch of bloodsucking vampires and pissed off the witches in both heaven and hell. _

"Are you staying in a hotel?"

"Yes."

Bonnie told Lucy the address and heard her cousin's determined voice, "I'll be back in New York tomorrow night. I'll track down the bastard who cast this spell and put an end to it."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Bonnie hung up and let out a breath.

It felt unreal. Tomorrow the whole nightmare could be over.

Tomorrow, with Lucy's help she would find a way to bring her powers back.

Everything will be back to normal.

And Damon will never kiss her again.

Never.

_That's a good thing_, she thought stubbornly.

It didn't actually feel good. And she didn't know how Damon would react when he finally remembers her.

"What's the matter?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing..."

She shifted and saw the date on the phone. A soft _oh_ escaped her mouth.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Well, I don't know if it matters now," Bonnie said, looking pensive. "It's my birthday today."

"Are you serious?" Damon got out of bed and came to her.

"It totally slipped my mind," she sounded surprised.

"Slipped your mind? That's... weird."

"Yeah..." Bonnie shrugged and handed him back his phone. "But it's not a big deal, anyway..."

Damon studied her face and asked lightly, "What do you usually do for your birthdays?"

"I don't know... Party, I guess."

"So you're a party girl?" he said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at him.

"Don't I look like one?"

He grinned.

"It certainly seems that there are many sides of you to explore."

The floor was cold. Bonnie stepped away from Damon and returned to bed. She pulled the blanket almost up to her chin with Damon watching her in pure amusement.

"I never really throw a party," she said. "Caroline does."

"I see."

Bonnie smiled faintly.

"She always wants everything to be perfect. And... it's usually perfect."

Damon got into bed and put his head on her lap. Bonnie looked at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Elena hates these parties," Damon said.

"She does not."

"She thinks they are stupid."

"They are not stupid," Bonnie said, trying to push his head off her lap. "Well, Caroline sometimes gets... enthusiastic... But Elena likes her parties, anyway."

Damon laughed. Bonnie shot him a dark glare. He sat up in bed and took her hand.

"You know, I like how loyal you are," he mused. "Would you defend me? If someone speaks ill of me?"

"Right... I'd have to defend you from myself..."

He chuckled again. Candles on the floor were still burning brightly. Bonnie looked at the dancing flames and tried to remember the feeling... When Damon kissed her and held her and she felt like she could fly if she wanted.

Her emotions were the key to her magic.

The morning light was slowly filling the room. Damon's hand was still upon hers and Bonnie secretly liked his touch.

"With any luck, your cousin will help you soon enough," Damon said softly. "We'll go back home and... I guess Caroline will throw a party for you."

"Lucy sounded so sure," Bonnie said in a small voice. "What do you think?"

"Oh, you'll have to be more specific, love."

"I mean, you actually think that everything will go well? Will everyone remember me?"

"Let's hope it will work."

"It would be really strange, right?"

Damon smirked.

"Oh, women... You wanted the spell to be broken so badly. And now you don't even know if you still want this to happen."

"Of course, I want it to happen!" Bonnie exclaimed. She glared at him and Damon smiled idly. "You know, sometimes you make me feel really stupid..."

"You know, it's not really hard for me to make you feel this way."

Bonnie grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Damon's eyes lit up at once.

"A pillow fight? Perfect."

"Don't be an idi — "

Of course, it was stupid to start a fight with a vampire when you have no chance to beat him. Even a bed fight. And soon enough Bonnie's hair was covered with the feathers that fell out of the ripped pillow. Seriously, Damon didn't know his own strength.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, trying to roll off the bed.

Damon held her tight around her waist.

"Say uncle," he singsonged.

A giggle burst through her lips but she frowned almost immediately.

"Look what you did," she said sternly.

"Right... Poor little pillow."

She finally burst into laughter because she had never seen Damon Salvatore being so childish. Damon smiled at her and flicked his gaze upward. The white feathers were twirling in the air.

"Beautiful," Damon commented.

"I don't get it," Bonnie said, slightly breathless from laughing. "If my powers are coming back, why can't I use them properly?"

"Give it time," Damon said, brushing a little feather out of her hair. He let it fall down but the feather turned over in the air and slowly floated up to the ceiling. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," Bonnie said.

"My little witch is all grown up," Damon said, shaking his head. "Soon she won't need me anymore."

"You're so funny," Bonnie remarked but her heart skipped a beat.

Damon gently moved her hair off her neck. Bonnie froze but didn't lean away from his touch. His lips brushed her throat.

"Can I?.." he whispered.

"So you want to absorb more memories?" she asked ironically. "Maybe, you're just hungry..."

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I know you."

"But do you trust me?"

Bonnie hesitated. Damon's arms were around her and she felt his face pressing into the crook of her neck and not only his lips but also his fangs were brushing against her skin now. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"I do," she said finally.

Damon loosened his grip on her and Bonnie shifted in his arms. Then, without a word, he turned her face toward him and kissed her. It felt like the fire filled her veins. Bonnie grabbed his head, her fingers lost in his hair, and kissed him back fiercely, like there was no tomorrow, because for them there actually was no tomorrow...

Almost joyous with her response Damon pulled her closer, his mouth never leaving hers. He loved the feeling, loved how perfect she felt in his arms. Bonnie was almost on top of him when their lips unlocked and he looked at her face. Her eyes darkened. Damon smiled and took her hand, giving her fingers a quick kiss.

Bonnie felt her toes curl. She forgot that a minute before Damon wanted to feed from her. Right now she would let him feed from her. Right now she would let him do so many things... Trust Damon to make her twisted.

"Happy birthday," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks," she answered.

Bonnie tried to sit up in bed but when she managed to do it, she realized it wasn't safe enough. So she got out of bed, almost knocking the candles on the floor down.

"As for a birthday gift," Damon said casually. "I think I'll buy you a dress. A lovely dress."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Seriously, what is it with you and clothes?"

"You know, every man is a little Pygmalion."

Bonnie smirked.

"You don't have to buy me a dress," she said. "You don't have to buy me anything."

"When I dated Caroline I improved her taste in fashion," he remarked lazily.

"You didn't date her!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You compelled her. And you're definitely not dating me."

"And whose fault is that?"

She glared at him.

"It's my birthday today. Stop being yourself."

A smile broke over his face and he came to her.

"Let's go shopping," he said.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling herself.

* * *

Bonnie always thought she liked shopping. Adored shopping. She was a friend of Caroline Forbes. She simply knew everything about shopping.

But it seemed that she didn't really know Damon. Either he was a perfectionist or he was just torturing her, she wasn't sure. She kept walking in and out of the dressing room, but Damon wasn't going to show his approval.

"Too simple."

"Too short."

"Too long."

"Too pink."

"Too prudish."

Bonnie was getting impatient and the shop girls started gossiping about the couple. Soon enough the entire staff had come to the conclusion that a rich tycoon from Texas came to New York to spoil his Creole eye candy.

At some point, Bonnie forgot that they were looking for a present for her. When Damon _almost_ liked a purple long dress she brightened up but he shook his head again.

"Are we looking for something special?" Bonnie asked, even the irony was lost on her.

"Something at least half as attractive as you without any clothes at all."

Surprisingly, Damon finally approved of a very simple dress. A backless dress made of black lace. To be honest, although it fit Bonnie perfectly she didn't expect Damon to like it. But when he saw her, his lips slowly curved into a smile.

"That's what I call an astonishingly beautiful woman."

She said nothing and looked in the mirror. Damon was right. The dress was definitely _hers_.

"Ok," Damon said. "Shoes now."

So they went looking for the _right _shoes. Damon was in a good mood and Bonnie started to feel the same way.

The day would have been absolutely perfect. But something not so pleasant happened. Bonnie realized she had let Damon out of her sight. The place was crowded and she rose on her tiptoes, looking around.

That was when an unexpected wave of sad emotions hit her again. She felt it coming and went to the corner, trying to calm down. She knew that her emotions were unstable. Now she remembered everything she had ever read about the Negation spell. Still, she was getting panic attacks and it was freaking her out. Someone cast a spell that made everyone she loved deny her existence. Someone thought that the world would be better off without her.

"There you are."

She felt Damon's hand on her shoulder but didn't look up.

"What is it?"

Bonnie unclenched her jaw and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About tomorrow. When Lucy comes here..."

"Oh," Damon looked away.

Bonnie smiled again.

"Where did you go?"

"I wanted to buy something for myself," he said absently. Bonnie stiffened a chuckle. "Got stuck with a shop assistant."

"A female shop assistant, of course," Bonnie said derisively.

Damon's eyes flew back to her.

"So?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Damon shrugged and said,

"We should enjoy life while we can. And you should also loosen up a bit."

Bonnie scoffed.

"Perhaps, you're right... See that guy?" she pointed at the tall handsome man who stood not far from them. "He's hot, I should probably go and make out with him."

She turned to walk away and Damon grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards himself, making her do a swift underarm turn move and Bonnie laughed.

"Don't get smart with me just because it's your birthday."

She was still smiling. Damon didn't release her, his hands were around her waist now and she didn't try to break free.

"Would it bother you?" she asked curiously.

"A lot," he said, closing his eyes. "It would make my heart bleed."

"You heal fast."

"Doesn't mean it's ok to torture me," he said. "Or do you hate me that much?"

"Is this a trick question?"

He smiled at her and gently pushed a stray lock behind her ear.

"I know you have a kind heart," he said mildly. "You can't scare me. And I don't care if you had already tried to kill me, stake me, burn me to ashes... I don't care. I believe you had your reasons."

Bonnie was silent and Damon frowned.

"What are you thinking about now?" he asked.

"Tomorrow..." she said quietly. "Listen, Damon, when I said that we hated each other — "

"Can we forget about it for tonight?" Damon said abruptly. She looked at him surprised and he said, "Just for tonight. Let's celebrate your birthday."

Bonnie gave him a long look and nodded.

* * *

Bonnie was suspicious about Damon's plans for the evening. She wasn't actually in the mood to go to the club or to the restaurant. Probably, Damon had read her mind. He took her to a beautiful and deserted place. Out the car window there was a lovely view of Roosevelt Island. Bonnie was wearing her new dress. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect. Her companion was perfect.

_It's like a dream_, she thought, watching Damon open a bottle of champagne and pour two flutes.

He handed her the glass and smiled.

"Happy nineteenth."

"Thanks."

Bonnie took a sip. Her drink was icy-cold and she got chills.

"It's really tasty."

Damon bowed his head.

"Thank your lucky star. You're having a date with sexy as hell vampire on your birthday."

"We're not on a date," Bonnie said quietly.

Damon smiled looking at the glass in his hand.

"Tell whatever you want, but here we are. You're wearing a beautiful dress, we're drinking champagne, and I can also see stars."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow.

"But we are not going into a photo booth, are we?"

"That's not the scenario I played out in my head," Damon said, scrunching his forehead. "But if you want to take a picture..."

He pulled out his phone and Bonnie choked on her drink.

"No way," she said. "There will be no evidence of such a crime."

"What crime?"

She shrugged.

"Bonding with you."

Damon bit back a smile.

"You really know how to hurt my feelings. Had a lot of practice?"

"Look, who's talking," Bonnie muttered.

Damon preferred to ignore her. He put his arm around her shoulders and raised his phone higher.

"Come on, smile."

"Fine. Have it your way..."

It was really weird to look at the pictures of them together. Bonnie felt her heart tighten and she couldn't understand why.

"Don't we look good together," Damon mused.

"Of course, we do," Bonnie said draining her glass in three gulps. "Delete them."

"Why are you so cranky?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I'm not. It's just..." Bonnie said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm getting old, you know."

"You are nineteen," Damon said, looking at her incredulously. "You're not getting Bella Swan syndrome, are you?"

"Very funny."

"Because if you want me to... pass you the dark gift, you know..."

"Right," Bonnie chuckled. "Thanks, Vader, but I'd rather get old and die."

"You don't want to be young forever?"

"I don't want to be a vampire," Bonnie scoffed at the idea and Damon's face grew serious.

"Do you hate that much what I am?"

"I just love what I am," Bonnie said and continued with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I like being a witch. I can be nothing else."

The silence fell after her words. Damon reached for the bottle and filled the flutes once again. Bonnie wanted to take her shoes off, cuddle up next to Damon and let him hold her until dawn breaks.

She also wondered if she needed to see a shrink.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Damon asked casually. "Or you've known you were a witch since the day you were born?"

"No, I actually had a normal childhood. I went to kindergarten. Played princess games with Caroline and Elena," she rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at the memory. "They were the princesses, of course."

Damon looked at her in amusement.

"Why? You didn't want to be a princess? Oh, those two little greedy girls..."

Bonnie furrowed her forehead.

"Not that I remember..." she said thoughtfully. Then she grinned. "But I wanted to be famous. To become a singer or something."

"Go with the dances," Damon said. "A shot of tequila and you'll have the world at your feet."

Bonnie started to laugh. All Damon did lately was making her laugh.

"I bet you were a cute innocent baby girl."

"I bet you were never innocent."

"_Cheers_ to that."

He clinked his glass against hers. Then he lifted the glass to his mouth and glanced over at her. Bonnie blinked and looked around hopelessly. She saw the aerial tramway out the window.

"I always wanted to ride this thing," she said hurriedly.

Damon was still watching her. But after a few seconds he smiled charmingly.

"Then you will. Come."

They got out of the car. The night wind immediately blew Bonnie's hair into her face. Damon took her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Are we going to — "

"Close your eyes," he said briskly.

She closed her eyes and felt his arms wrapping around her. Then the earth had disappeared beneath her feet. Bonnie gasped and felt another jolt. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the top of the tram cabin. The twinkling lights of Manhattan were incredibly beautiful.

"Damon, that's not..." she breathed out and finished, "Not what I meant."

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"If I fall I certainly won't survive it," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Seems you have no choice but to trust me," he said mildly.

Bonnie looked at him. He was calm and she felt unsteady. If she raised her hand she would reach him. A part of her desperately wanted to clutch at him just to feel safe.

She was safe with him.

"The wind is strong," she said quietly.

"Yes," he answered.

Something in the way he watched her was mesmerizing. Bonnie looked down, her heart hammered in nervous anticipation.

"Don't let me die on my birthday..." she whispered.

"I won't," he said softly.

The wind was playing with Bonnie's hair. Damon took a step closer to her and she tried to back away but lost her balance. Instantly Damon's hands were on her shoulders.

"That was close..." she exhaled.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "You know it, don't you... Even if you fall I'll catch you."

Bonnie lifted her chin, she couldn't help but tremble.

"Can I kiss you?" Damon's voice sounded.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Yes_."

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror, pulling the hairpins out of her hair. Her movements were slow and she barely paid attention to her reflection. Ever since the moment Damon pulled her into a kiss while they stood between the earth and sky she wasn't herself.

His lips touched hers and she kissed him back, ready to melt at his touch. It felt like forever. When his lips left hers he looked at her, not releasing her head. Bonnie wanted to say something but he cut her off with another kiss immediately. Everything was so surreal and so perfect. And the darkness played tricks on her eyes because Damon simply couldn't look at her that way.

They didn't talk much on the way back to the hotel. Bonnie wanted to enjoy the magic of her birthday last hours. And now they were back in the hotel room. Bonnie, still dizzy from the champagne, was trying to comb her hair.

"You're taking too long."

She lifted her gaze and saw his reflection next to hers. Damon reached out and took out the last hairpin.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me," Bonnie said quietly.

"You are welcome."

His fingers stroked her hair lightly and slid down her neck. Bonnie shivered at the touch.

"Wanna get another present?" Damon asked. His lips brushed her cheek as he spoke. "It's still your birthday. You can do anything you want."

"Or anything you want."

"Maybe, for once we want the same thing."

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes when Damon planted a soft kiss behind her ear. He kissed her neck. Then he kissed her bare shoulder. He was in no rush. Bonnie suddenly understood what it was like to be worshipped. Because Damon held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

And then, without any good reason her throat felt tight.

_It was Damon..._

She didn't want everything to be perfect. It was a weird thought, perhaps, but she didn't want a fairy-tale. Their relationships could never be a fairy-tale and there was no possible happy ending for their story. The realization swept over her, when Damon remembers her it will be over but _tonight_ — tonight she can be with him.

Bonnie exhaled and turned in his arms. Damon looked down at her, slightly alarmed but she gave him no chance to speak. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him almost desperately. And he returned the kiss at once, holding her tight. When he broke the kiss, he felt her trembling in his arms, so he kissed her again. And again.

Her hands found their way to his shirt and she dealt with buttons. Bonnie brushed her fingers down his pale skin and heard his whisper,

"Say you want this."

Her lips curved into a bittersweet smile but he didn't see her face.

"Can't you tell?.." she said.

"I want to hear it."

She pressed her forehead into his chest.

"I want you," she said quietly.

He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I want you too."

His every touch, his every kiss felt like he was leaving burn marks on her. The longer he held her the stronger was becoming the feeling that she belonged to him. And finally it was like the world had stopped for her. Damon rested his forehead on hers and she paused her breathing.

She could feel him with every inch of her being. He was so close, so close she wasn't sure they hadn't actually melted together. Damon lifted his head and looked at her. They were staring at each other, both at a loss for words. Before Bonnie could come to her senses Damon kissed her hungrily and she let him give her what she wanted so badly.

* * *

The room was lit by the dim moonlight. Bonnie could see the dark shapes of furniture and her new dress on the floor — it was lying there like a wave of black silk. She broke into a smile.

"What's so funny?"

Damon's thumb brushed her ear and she shifted in bed.

"I don't really see the point of buying me a dress so you can take it off me several hours later."

"I do see the point."

Her gaze returned to his face. Bonnie was sleepy but Damon kept distracting her. He planted kisses across her face and her shoulders and he didn't look ready to keep his hands off her any time soon. That only made her sink deeper into the realization of what had just happened.

It was breathtaking and it was amazing and it was... terrifying.

"I like it," Damon said softly. Bonnie gave him a questioning look and he touched her lips. "The first time I saw your smile... Your real smile. It was like the world doesn't suck."

"I'm glad," she chuckled.

Damon smiled.

"I want to remember everything," he said. "It would make things perfect."

"Don't bet on it," Bonnie said hoarsely. "I've told you we were never best friends. If you... When you remember you'll be amused. Or shocked."

"Or satisfied."

"In a twisted kind of way," Bonnie muttered.

He frowned slightly.

"Was I that horrible to you?" he asked calmly. "What did I do? I know I can do terrible things but I can't imagine hurting you."

"Then it's okay..."

She wished him to let it go but Damon was persistent.

"You know that memory about Rick... I gave you my blood to save you, right?"

"Right."

"I don't remember everything clearly but I know what I felt... I feel it now. I want to protect you."

_Oh, this can turn out so wrong._

"You were important to me," he said and Bonnie shook her head. She was afraid he would believe the lie that he had constructed without realizing it.

"No," she said quietly. "No, I wasn't." Damon clearly became impatient and she said firmly, "But it doesn't matter. I don't want to revive the past... And I won't think about the future. Tomorrow I'll meet Lucy and if she helps me... If everything goes back to its original state I'll find a way to deal with it. I'm not going to think about it tonight."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Damon spoke up. "Whatever happened between us... it must be ugly."

Bonnie really didn't want to have this conversation.

"You told me that I didn't care about you."

She remained silent. She wanted to hide her face in his chest.

"I don't believe it," Damon said. "You're not telling me the whole truth. Or you don't know the whole truth."

When she looked up at him, her eyes were unusually dark.

"What if I told you that the most important person in my life had died just because you wanted your dear Katherine back? That... you turned my mother? That you wanted me to give my life away so you can save Elena?"

Speechless for a moment, Damon just stared at her. Then he said slowly,

"I... turned your mother?"

"You did."

He breathed out, looking taken aback.

"I turned your mother, I turned Elena's mother... It's only Liz now."

"Funny," Bonnie said dryly. "And true. I'm going to sleep now."

She closed her eyes. A few minutes had passed, then Bonnie felt Damon put his arms around her. His lips were in her hair.

"Did you forgive me?" he whispered.

"You wanted to protect Elena," she said sleepily. "She's my best friend. No matter what happens you always have me on your team."

Damon frowned deeply, looking at Bonnie. _She_ was the girl he wanted to protect but it turned out that he had been using her to protect someone else? He was ready to let her die? It wasn't possible. He must have had a plan or something. He would never sacrifice Bonnie's life in cold blood.

_Would he?_

"I can't remember what I felt then," he said fiercely. "But I know what I feel now. I want to be with you."

"Let's not make any promises," Bonnie said quietly.

Damon was silent. He held her in his arms, watching her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks because it was all that he could do now.

* * *

It had been quite a while since he had nightmares so that one caught him off guard. Maybe, he had that nightmare because of all those things Bonnie had told him. It didn't really matter.

He found himself inside of a burning building. The walls were shaking around him, the ceiling was enveloped in flames. He was looking through the fire and suddenly saw Bonnie's face. She didn't see him, she was crying. Her face was distorted with pain.

"Everything is his fault. It's always him."

Her voice sounded hollow. Her hands, her clothes, even her face were covered in blood.

He took a step closer and she turned her head.

"You did this to me," she whispered, looking at him.

Damon opened his eyes slowly. The fire was gone but her words were still ringing in his ears. It felt like a memory and he was glad he had woken up. He didn't know then that that dream would haunt him for a long time.

Bonnie was with him, she was still sleeping and she was warm, so he pulled her into his grasp. She smelled nice. And she was always so cute when she was sleeping.

Damon stopped struggling with himself. He rose up on his elbow, took her chin, turning her face towards his and kissed her. Bonnie moaned but didn't move.

"Damon, I can't keep my eyes open," she said sleepily. "Can we just..."

"Keep your eyes closed," he said with a smile.

She was safe... She wasn't in pain. It was just a stupid nightmare and she was safe. Whatever he had done in the past didn't matter now. He could make things right.

He thought so, placing kisses on her skin, everywhere he could reach, and he felt her body flush. Her blood became hotter. Damon looked at her face, his fingers touched her forehead and Bonnie opened her eyes. They were shining like emeralds, she was so beautiful. And there was a look on her face which you can never mistake for something else. The look of true love.

_Oh, damn. She will so break my heart._

Bonnie put her arms around him and their lips locked together in a long fierce kiss.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Damon will have his heart broken, things will get complicated, Stanley and Julian are on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello, my friends, and thank you again for reading my story. There will be sad moments but, please, don't be upset, I'm a BAMON fan forever and I enjoy fluff and... per aspera ad astra. Love you!

**Chapter eleven**

_It will be a terrible storm, indeed... But wait, till we have a real one. And God save the King._

The nighttime was dying away and Derrick watched the dark sky. It was still dotted with stars but the heavy clouds were coming from the north. As always, the silent promise of the storm made Derrick smile. And it was exciting to be on a mission. _The_ mission. He walked to the edge of the rooftop.

The game was on. His enemies were here. His allies were on their way. And the woman he was supposed to protect was close.

Derrick raised his hand, letting the flashes of lightning roll off his fingers. Funny. The sky was still black but there was a pale strip of light on the horizon.

* * *

She was lost in bliss. Damon's touch was so gentle, it felt so good, she simply couldn't get enough. What a pity she was half awake now.

Bonnie opened her eyes and exhaled. The sunshine coming through the window was bright and she was alone in the bed. Damon had gotten dressed already; he stood beside the table, with his back to her. Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with my dreams?"

Damon turned around and cast her a confused glance.

"What are you talking about?"

Bonnie was now fully awake, so she bit her tongue. Damon watched her from across the room and the realization dawned on him.

"Wait a moment," he grinned and approached the bed. "You had a dream about me?"

"No," Bonnie said, sitting up and leaning on the pillows. Damon sat down on the bed next to her.

"What kind of dream?"

"Forget it."

He embraced her, holding her tight to his chest.

"You will no longer dream about fairies and unicorns..." he said, a hint of irony in his voice.

"You like making fun of me," she deadpanned.

"I like making out with you," he kissed the tip of her nose. "But you know it, don't you?"

Bonnie lifted her head and gave him a long look. Damon smiled.

"Morning, lover."

She smiled back.

"Morning."

She got comfortable in his arms and her gaze fell on the bouquet on the table. A dozen blood-red roses.

"Wow."

_Wow..._

"Hm," Damon nuzzled her neck. "Thought I must show you the benefits of being my girlfriend. And the breakfast is ready, by the way."

"You're incredibly charming," Bonnie said a bit teasingly and kissed him.

"And you're amazing," he muttered.

He sounded dead serious and it made her feel slightly unnerved. She chuckled, intertwining their fingers together.

"Am I?" she asked lightly. "Why?"

"Because you are mine."

Damon pressed his face against her cheek and his lips touched her skin gently. Bonnie tensed up.

"Damon — "

"I know, I know. We hated each other, I was a jerk, and right now everything is so complicated..." he kissed her jawbone. "Honestly, I don't want to remember."

He pulled her against his chest and smiled down at her.

"You are mine."

"Whatever," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

She was almost out of the room when she heard his voice.

"Last night... it was wonderful. Better than wonderful."

Bonnie smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly.

When the bathroom door closed behind her Damon smiled to himself and looked at the table. Coffee was hot, the breakfast was beautifully served. Bonnie better get used to it.

He wondered if he could take another shower right about now when he heard his phone ring.

_Please, let it be anyone but Lucy. _

Oh, it could be Lucy telling that all flights from Miami were cancelled. But when Damon saw the caller ID he frowned. After a moment of hesitation he picked up and said,

"Hello, Elena."

* * *

It was almost absurd how happy she felt. Yesterday she thought that the miracle would disappear with the first rays of sun, but nothing had changed. She felt amazing, so joyful and so... in love.

_The less I think about it the better_, she thought, wiping away mirror.

But the feeling made her want to twirl around the room. It had been ages since she felt this way. She raised her head to take another look in the mirror and suddenly it burst into pieces.

Bonnie yelped and jumped back.

_What the hell?.._

Could it be her magic? But she knew the answer immediately, no. It felt like something foreign. She looked at the shards and felt very scared. Bad luck or dark magic. Bonnie rubbed her eyes and took a calming breath.

* * *

"Out flew the web and floated wide;

The mirror crack'd from side to side;  
'The curse is come upon me,' cried  
The Lady of Shalott."

Julian stared at Stanley.

"What?" he barked.

"Nothing, my friend," Stan said, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Just quoting Tennyson."

"Oh, that's lovely," Julian said sharply. "Did you find her?"

"Yes."

They were in the car, watching the stormy sky. Julian was frowning all the time but Stanley looked freakishly calm. His gaze was fixed on the clouds as if he was waiting for something big to happen.

"Is the vampire with her?"

"I don't know but I hope so. It would be troublesome to look for him."

"Yeah..." Julian nodded. "I want to go to Scotland as soon as possible, you know. We must get ready for the fight with John Gaule and his son."

"His son and his daughter," Stan said idly.

Julian was surprised.

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes," Stanley smiled. "A cripple girl. Cassandra of our time."

"Oh... Premonitions?"

"Uh-huh," Stanley nodded. "But she's not really a fighting type."

Julian looked over at him.

"Do you know her?"

"No," Stan said immediately. "I don't know her."

* * *

"Bonnie, are you ok?"

Bonnie turned away from the broken mirror and opened the door. She saw Damon's worried face right in front of her.

"I heard a noise..." he said slowly.

"The mirror," she breathed out. "I broke it. Accidentally."

He frowned.

"You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, walking out of the bathroom.

She started to dry her hair with a towel, doing her best not to look nervous when she noticed that Damon was grim.

Bonnie looked at his tense face and asked, "What's the matter?"

Damon cast a glance at the phone he was holding.

"Elena called."

Bonnie looked at him questionably and he continued, "She said that something was going on in Mystic Falls."

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked, straightening up and lowering the towel.

"Yes."

"What about the others, Caroline, Jere, Matt, Tyler?" she asked quickly. "And your brother?"

"Everyone is fine, apparently," he came to her and took her hand, squeezing her fingers.

"But something is wrong?"

"She told me it was not really a phone talk," Damon said, frowning. "She just said that she... that they needed me there."

Bonnie was looking at him and suddenly felt cold, like her blood was turning to ice. She averted her gaze, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"You think that..." she paused and went on in a calmer voice. "It has something to do with that warlock?"

"I don't know."

"But if it is... It's serious."

She waited for him to say something, to say anything, but Damon was silent. All he did was clutching at her hand and she couldn't bear the silence anymore. She lifted her head and said, "You must go. You have to make sure that... they are ok."

He stared at her and for a moment, for a brief heartbreaking moment she thought that he would shake his head. But then a slight hint of desperation appeared in his eyes. It was gone almost immediately and his face was calm again.

"Come with me," he said.

"No," she said at once, surprising even herself.

Damon looked at her, a slight frown between his brows.

Bonnie returned his gaze and not any muscle of her face twitched but she felt hollow. It was like her heart was breaking, but then again, she was used to the pain and she knew how to handle it.

"No," she said calmer. "You go. It's okay. It's Elena."

Damon promised Elena he would always be there for her. He promised Bonnie nothing.

"You need to go," she finished.

His eyes darkened and she didn't look away. She was still looking at him.

"Come with me," Damon said again. Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here. I think it's... safer. And Lucy will soon be here."

His frown grew deeper. Bonnie concentrated on her breathing. She needed her heart to beat evenly. And still, a part of her didn't believe it was happening. She didn't want Damon to go but she knew the truth. If there was a slightest possibility that Elena was in danger Damon wouldn't stay away from her.

"Then wait for me here," he said. "I'll come back as fast as possible, you hear me? I'll come back for you."

Bonnie nodded but it wasn't enough for Damon. He took her face in his hands.

"Bonnie," he spoke up. "I promise I will be back. You understand me, don't you? Answer me."

"Of course, Damon," she said. "I understand."

He was still frowning and she forced a smile.

"Kiss me."

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She took the opportunity to close her eyes but it was really hard to fight back her tears.

'_Stop being stupid!' _she commanded herself. '_Elena could be in danger, it's not the time for petty jealousy_.'

She silently wondered if she was even supposed to feel jealous. After all, Elena was Damon's epic love.

Damon let her go and she smiled again.

"Don't leave the hotel, okay?" he said huskily.

"Okay," she said.

He sighed impatiently.

"I don't like it. I don't like you being so obedient."

"Now, that's a surprise," she chuckled. He looked so worried and she touched his hand gently. "When Lucy is here I'll call you. Maybe, the next time you see me, you'll remember everything."

"For better or for worse..." Damon muttered.

Bonnie nodded, releasing his hand.

"Take care of Elena," she said and took a step back.

* * *

Damon thought grimly that he should have taken Bonnie with him, by force

if necessary. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. But something in her eyes stopped him from insisting. He felt like he was hurting her... and it was dumbfounding and frustrating.

Now she was probably angry. He secretly wanted her to tell him not to go. Then he could have stayed with her, without feeling remorse. But she acted like he had to go...

Damon sat in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel. His worry didn't fade away, and that was very disturbing. _Lucy will be in New York tonight_, he thought dimly. And there had been no attacks lately. Damon accelerated the car. He thought of Elena and suddenly a tiny derisive voice sounded in his head,

_Old habits die hard. _

He slammed on the brakes. Luckily, the traffic was slow. Damon pulled up sharply at the side of the road and turned off the engine. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Elena's number.

"_Damon?_"

"What happened?" he demanded. "What exactly happened? Are you in danger?"

"_Damon, wha —_ "

"You know, it doesn't matter," he clutched his phone. "I can't come to Mystic Falls now. You have to deal with whatever it is without me. Don't wait for me, Elena."

"_Damon, you said you were coming_," Elena's voice was worried but listening to her voice did no magic on him at all. He remembered Bonnie's face when she looked at him with such affection that was better than any words. He remembered her wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly he felt very sick as if the earth was opening up beneath his feet. "_Where are you_?"

"This shouldn't concern you. Just don't wait for me."

"_Why? Why won't you come home?_"

"There's a place I need to be right now. Bye."

He turned off the phone and felt better.

"Just a waste of time," he muttered to himself and put his sunglasses on.

Then he turned his car back.

* * *

After Damon left Bonnie sat on the bed for some time. Then she got dressed. After that she walked into the bathroom and picked up the pieces of the shattered mirror and threw them away.

She was alone in the room but felt even worse, like she was all alone in the whole world. She looked at the table, at the breakfast Damon made for her. She saw her favorite cinnamon rolls. Damon knew she liked them because she ate them nearly every morning and he kept teasing her because it wasn't dietish at all. She looked at the flowers he bought for her and she wanted to bury her face in the roses.

She didn't feel sorry. Not a bit. Last night was perfect and she felt so happy... As for Damon... She wanted him to feel loved because... he was loved.

Bonnie gripped the back of a chair.

_Am I a coward?_

She was afraid he would hurt her again. Because now he could hurt her worse than ever before.

_Am I a traitor?_

Elena was her best friend. How would she like the news?

_I'm stupid._

The only thing she could do was to be honest. With herself and with Damon. After all, if she wasn't afraid to spend the night with him, she could as well tell him what she felt. Because the time they had spent together changed her and her feelings for him.

Bonnie sighed and heard the sound of the door creaking open. It made her flinch.

It couldn't be Damon...

The door opened wider and Bonnie stepped back. There were two men in front of her. A paralyzing terror flooded her because she had recognized her attacker.

Stanley gave her his brightest smile.

"Hello, little bird..."

* * *

The door was open. And before even he entered the room Damon knew that something had gone horribly wrong. But it still came out like a nasty surprise.

The table was tossed over. The shards of the broken vase were on the floor and the flowers were scattered. The carpet was bloodstained. And it was her blood, he knew it.

The room was empty and Damon slowed his pace. His boots crunched over broken glass. He was looking around, his jaw set.

She fought. She fought with all she had.

Someone took her away. There was her blood on the carpet but it didn't mean _anything_. If they wanted just to kill her he would have found her dead body here. But they took her away, so there was still a chance that she was alive.

His phone buzzed and Damon hit the dial button mechanically.

"Damon, where are you now?" Stefan's voice sounded. "What is happening, Elena said — "

The phone smashed against the wall, bursting to pieces. Damon stared forward emotionlessly, and his eyes turned icy-blue. His face looked like it was carved out of marble.

"Bad news?"

Damon turned around slowly. He saw a blond man, who stood, lounging against the doorframe.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble," he said pleasantly. "I really didn't like the idea of looking for you while Stan is playing with the witch."

Damon's face darkened.

"Where's she?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Where she can be found. Pardon me, what I mean is where her body can be found."

The black veins began to show beneath Damon's skin. He took a step forward.

"We can do it the easy way or we can do it the hard way..."

Julian shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Damon Salvatore."

The door slammed closed behind the warlock.

"There's only the hard way," Julian said.

* * *

_**Six hours later**_

_I am too late. _

Red roses on the floor. A black dress on the chair. The room was a complete mess.

_I can't feel her presence. I can't locate her. Damn._

And there was magic done here, the walls were screaming it. Still, there was impossible to trace Bonnie or Damon or anyone else.

Lucy cursed and heard a noise behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw a black-haired man who was standing in front of her, his face suspicious. Lucy reacted quickly, she raised her hand to shove the stranger into the wall but he snapped his fingers and her spell died away.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling the heat in her fingers. She would hit him with a fireball if she had to.

The stranger smiled, looking at her inquiringly.

"You're a witch," he said softly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Lucy snapped. "Now, answer my question."

"I'm Will," he said evenly. "William Gaule."

"Ok, William. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett," he answered and added in a hushed voice. "And enjoying the interrogation, I suppose."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you looking for Bonnie?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because if you want to harm her, I'll — "

She paused because the heat in her fingers disappeared. She felt weird like she was a butterfly who was trapped in amber. William smiled.

"I put a binding spell on you right when you attacked me. It's funny that you hadn't noticed it."

Lucy didn't say anything. All she needed was a minute and she would break the spell. After that she would show this cheeky bastard that she was being soft.

William raised his arms in defeat.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you..." he stopped when his phone rang. "Oh, kindly excuse me..."

He answered the phone and heard Margaret's voice, unusually worried,

"_He's there. The angel is there_."

"Hello, Margaret," Will said pointedly. "Who the bloody hell is the angel?"

He looked at Lucy quickly.

"You mean someone as beautiful as an angel?"

"_I mean Bonnie's protector. I had a vision. He was surrounded by lightning bolts and he was pretty handsome_."

"Her protector is here?" Will asked, growing serious. "So, she is safe?"

Lucy frowned, confused. She had already lifted Will's spell but didn't hurry to attack him.

"_You have to find him, he's waiting for you_."

"I will. We'll be in London soon."

"_I know... Like Daddy says, now all of the chess pieces were placed on the board._"

"Yes, that's something he would say," Will drawled. "Thank you. Bye, sis."

Will hung up and looked at Lucy.

"I mean no harm to Bonnie," he said seriously. "Or you. Actually I came here to protect her. Would you please tell me your name?"

"It's Lucy Bennett," Lucy said, still suspicions. Will looked surprised.

"Are you her sister?"

"Her cousin."

"I see. Good. Will you help me to protect her?"

"Why do you want to protect her?" she asked, watching his every move.

"Because _my_ enemy is hunting her."

"And that would be?.."

"Matthew Hopkins."

It was Lucy's turn to look surprised. Her eyes widened in shock.

"The... The Witchfinder General?" she whispered.

Will nodded and she frowned deeply.

"So, it's true then. He is alive."

"As much as he can be," Will said darkly.

"But how do you want to stop him?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"The old way. I intend to duel him."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"I am not mad, my dear," Will bowed his head with a smile. "I am British."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Here comes another chapter, although I'll probably take a long break from uploading after that. But I promise, I will finish the story. And thank you for your wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The song _Breakaway_ was performed by Kelly Clarkson. I own nothing.

**Chapter twelve **

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

The first thing she heard was her own heavy breathing. There was darkness all around her, inky-black darkness that seemed almost touchable. For a brief second she thought she had gone blind and it scared her terribly. Her head swam and she blinked rapidly. Then everything suddenly came into focus.

Slowly, Bonnie looked around. She was in a dimly lit room, probably, in the garage. A whole bunch of stuff, which no one would ever use, was kept here. Bonnie frowned and touched her head gently. Her temple was still bleeding.

"Sorry about that."

Bonnie raised her head quickly. She suddenly felt feverish.

"I didn't mean to," Stanley said, coming out of the shadow. "Well, I didn't enjoy it."

She remembered. He hit her with a spell. It was powerful... It was painful. She couldn't fight back and he was smiling.

Clenching her teeth, Bonnie leaned heavily on the wall and forced herself to her feet. Stanley watched her mutely.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked sharply.

"Nothing," he replied.

He walked to the center of the room and Bonnie studied his face. He was really handsome but there was an icy fire in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped. "I know, you took my powers — "

"Your powers," Stanley huffed. "Maybe, you should have learned how to be a better witch. But I suppose you've been too busy, helping the vampires, helping the werewolves, being swallowed up by dramas..."

Bonnie's face darkened and Stanley shook his head.

"Bonnie, a true witch never brags. She never shows her true identity. She is never... stupid."

She didn't say anything. The longer he talks the longer she lives. Right now, more than anything else she needed time. Stanley smiled at her and she did her best not to flinch.

"You know, every time... every time he finds a new witch my heart aches. Young girls... Some of them had never even used magic. They were innocent, there was no blood on their hands. You were the second witch with a superiority complex that I happened to meet. He said you would suffer."

"He..."

"Matthew Hopkins," Stanley said. "Ring any bells?"

_He's crazy_, Bonnie thought absently.

"He always gets carried away, you know. But then again, so do I..."

She clenched her fists.

"You could have just killed me," she said fiercely.

"I'm not allowed to be merciful."

He lowered his head and his voice sounded croakily when he spoke up again.

"Matthew thought that your worst fear is losing people you love. He had studied you... A noble witch. Always ready to sacrifice herself for others. But that's not true..."

He looked up at her and Bonnie held her breath.

"There's something that scares you more... Something that scares you even more than death. Deep inside you're afraid that everything you do is simply worthless. And you will_ never _be happy. You feel so lonely and it doesn't go away. You fight and you forbid yourself to think about it but even your hope is slipping away."

Bonnie watched Stanley with pure disgust. She backed off and said,

"You know nothing. You don't know me."

Stanley smiled.

"You should have left them in the cave," he said softly. "By the way, I thought that the vampire would stick with you. He was quickly bored."

Bonnie thought of Damon. Suddenly there was no fear in her heart, she felt strangely calm and relieved.

At least, Damon was safe. God bless him and his obsession with Elena.

* * *

"Like hell," Damon managed to say.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Damon felt like his head had been just split; the pain was unbearable.

_Right, that was the aneurism, _ he thought grimly. Did Bonnie really do that to him? Unbelievable. Maybe, she did hate him after all.

Julian was watching him coldly and Damon couldn't allow himself to crouch on the floor. He got to his feet slowly, with every nerve in his body strained.

They were still in the hotel room and Damon still didn't know if Bonnie was dead or alive.

"Where is she?"

"I want you to do a job for me," Julian said.

"Where is Bonnie?"

"Bonnie Bennett is dead. Or she will be dead soon."

"Who the hell are you?" Damon said. "Why do you want to kill her?"

Julian sighed and pulled up a chair.

"I'll give you a potion," he said slowly. "One of the ingredients is your witch's blood, so you'll probably love it."

Damon frowned. He was two steps away from Julian, if he attacked abruptly...

"What is the potion for?" he asked calmly.

"It's for you. It will make a good hunter out of you."

Damon grimaced.

"A hunter?" he repeated, unimpressed.

Julian scowled deeply.

"Bonnie Bennett was dangerous," he said. "The Bennett witches are still dangerous, they are strong... We don't have the time to deal with them all. But you will help us."

Now Damon was intrigued.

"What does this potion do?" he asked.

"You'll hunt and kill her blood relatives," Julian said lazily. "Simple as that."

Damon remembered Alaric and felt sick.

"I won't do it," he said roughly.

"Of course, you will."

"I won't," Damon growled. "I won't hurt her like this."

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"You did kill her mother, didn't you?"

Damon suddenly felt horrified, the feeling was so overwhelming as if he was a human again. A weak helpless human being.

"No..."

"You killed the magic in her."

"Is that a problem?" He suppressed shivering, his eyes were blazing. "Her magic? Let her go... I will_ turn _her. She'll become a vampire, her magic will be gone."

"You want to turn her?" Julian said slowly.

_I like being a witch. I can be nothing else._

"Yes," Damon snapped. "I will turn her."

Julian smiled.

"And then what? You will have your happily ever after? Two grotesque bloodsucking creatures?"

He stood up abruptly and Damon felt blinding pain shoot through his head again.

"You think the vampires would exist forever?" Julian asked sarcastically. "You all are the stupid beasts, and you think you're _allowed_ to live? Consider yourself lucky as long as we can use you."

Damon lifted his head, sending Julian a murderous glance.

"You know, you're a very prejudiced man," he said acidly. "For a warlock."

"I'm nothing like you. And definitely nothing like her."

"Oh, you're nothing like her, that's right..."

"She was a witch," Julian said grimly. "And had she ever, ever tried to fight the evil within her heart? No. No, she chose to help the vampires and the werewolves... To help bringing hell into our world. You know what she had done? Why was she forsaken even by her family?"

"Shut your mouth," Damon said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"She could have cleaned the world from the likes of you. But she saved the Original. Not because he threatened her. Not because he compelled her. Because she was selfish. Innocent people were doomed to suffer because of her. It's about time for her to get a taste of her own medicine. And after what she did, after saving the vampires, she was left alone and her great family that rots in hell didn't do anything to help her."

Julian chuckled darkly.

"I wanted to kill her myself. It would be better for her, honestly. Stanley... is unpredictable. He freaks me out sometimes. He always acts like it's just some kind of joke. The last girl he_ handled_ burnt herself. The one before her was crucified... He can't let them die easily."

Julian sighed and looked at Damon. His mouth twitched.

"Seriously? What is this?"

"What is what?" Damon said in a deep, hollow tone.

"Are you crying?"

"Am I?"

Damon didn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the tear that escaped his eye.

No way... He wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't let her suffer. She didn't save the vampires, she was saving her friends and her mother and _him_. And if some sick bastard thought that he could punish her, that he could lay a finger on her...

"Let's get done with it," Julian said.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

Bonnie frowned, looking at Stan. He walked to the corner and she followed him with her eyes. There was someone on the floor, a young girl, very pale and very beautiful. She had red hair and very thin hands. The horrified expression on the girl's face made it clear to Bonnie that she was another prisoner.

"Are you ok, Clara?" Stan asked, watching her.

The girl nodded but she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Bonnie, may I introduce you to a fellow witch?" Stan said. "This is Clara. She's very gifted."

Clara bit her lip and looked up at Bonnie. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Clara," Stanley frowned. "It was not your fault."

"I'm sorry," Clara whispered, still looking at Bonnie. "I didn't want to, I'm sorry..."

Bonnie felt sick. She couldn't move and no sound escaped her mouth. Stanley turned around to look at her and grimaced.

"It's quite sad," he said. "I've seen women like you, Bonnie. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Witchcraft must be a consolation..."

He smiled playfully.

"Have you ever read the poem called _The lady of Shalott_? It's a sad story about a girl, a _witch_, who lived in the tower. All she had was her own little world... And she was born to be lonely. Then she died... Because she dared to think that she could love. Be loved. Be normal. Because she set her eyes on the knight who worshipped his queen. I suppose, your Lancelot is on his way to his Guinevere."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, being amazed by how lame evil jerks could be. She finally started to feel better, the pain was almost gone. Stanley smirked at her and turned his attention to Clara.

"I've always liked red hair," he muttered. "You've been through a hard time, Clara. Don't worry, I'm gonna free you now. No need to confess."

He took her by the elbow and Clara didn't struggle. She was pleading with her eyes full of tears, "Spare my family. Please, don't hurt them, let them go, please..."

"Clara!" Stanley shook her lightly, frowning. "Calm down."

She froze, looking at him.

"They are dead already. They have been dead the whole time."

Clara shuddered and Bonnie gasped, lunging forward but it was too late. Something glittered in Stanley's hand. With one swift motion he slit Clara's throat.

It was like Bonnie's feet were rooted to the floor. Clara's body fell heavily. Her shining ginger hair was covered with blood. Stanley cursed under his breath.

"Why?" a barely audible sound escaped Bonnie's lips.

He turned to look at her.

"Does it really matter?" he said. "But fine... She was a witch. She was supposed to die."

Bonnie looked at him and then she looked at Clara's body again. She felt like something had shaken her awake. Her friends, her family, Damon — everything was suddenly forgotten, as she walked toward Stanley. She didn't remember herself, for some crushing power was overtaking her soul.

"You sick son of a bitch..." she whispered fiercely.

The overwhelming anger was about to rip her apart from the inside out but Bonnie didn't care. She welcomed that power and she welcomed that rage.

Stanley smirked.

"Your eyes now are definitely not the eyes of an innocent human."

He touched the locket on his chest.

"But your power is still mine."

* * *

Damon felt like getting sober after the worst hangover. It was like his own life was fast backwarded and suddenly everything made sense. The memories flooded back for him and he remembered seeing Bonnie for the first time. Remembered trying to kill her. Remembered thanking her and teasing her and every other little moment they had shared. He realized that and his next thought was...

He slept with Bonnie Bennett. _Whoa. _Emily will roast him.

_We were never best friends._

An understatement of the year. Oh damn, was it even possible?

The woman who detested him and he held her in his arms.

The same woman who tried to burn him and he kissed her.

The woman he was about to sacrifice and he made love to her.

Up is down, black is white. Who would have thought that Bonnie could... That was priceless.

All this time he thought he was some kind of a chevalier and she let him believe it. He thought he was helping her because he had been drawn to her in the past, that they had a history. And what a lovely history they had...

He had probably lost his mind. He remembered kissing her... and her hand caressing his back when their bodies were entwined... and the way she looked at him.

Bonnie Bennett... looking at _him _that way.

"What is wrong?"

Damon looked up at confused Julian and smirked arrogantly.

"Nothing is wrong. Your little spell has been lifted."

"What spell?"

"The Negation spell, if I recall correctly," Damon said pleasantly.

"You remember her?"

Damon nodded and Julian frowned.

"That means that the witch is dead."

Damon scoffed.

"Maybe, she killed him. The powers of a hundred witches, you know!.."

_Not to mention, a __**terrible **__temper._

Julian smiled nastily.

"Then she will soon come to save you. By the way, Stanley wasn't the one who cast the spell. It was the witch. I assure you, if you remember Bonnie Bennett, then she's dead."

"Fuck you," Damon said very calmly.

"You won't mourn her forever. But you can write an epitaph if you feel upset. Here lies Bonnie Ben — "

"Shut up."

Julian scowled.

"What?"

Damon didn't understand what was happening to him. A possessive feeling was burning his soul like the wildfire.

"Say her name again... and I will rip your tongue out."

Julian watched the vampire mutely and Damon continued,

"Touch her — and I will rip you apart."

Something flickered briefly in Julian's eyes — a mixture of astonishment and alarm.

"God damn it," he whispered. "You're an animal."

He shrugged as if he wanted to shake off his confusion.

"Time to take your potion, Damon Salvatore."

Damon was immobilized by a spell. And still, a murderous intent kept him from panicking.

Hunting Bonnie's family? As if he had no other job to do. He can play that new game he and Bonnie had started, for example. Because things had changed _a lot_.

Julian took a vial out of his pocket. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You're dumber than I thought."

"Bon voyage," Julian said grimly and opened the vial. And immediately it burst into pieces as if it was smashed by an incredible force. Damon flinched and Julian looked stunned.

Thoughtful now, Damon looked at the shards on the floor and drawled,

"It wasn't nitroglycerin, by any chance?"

"Sorry about that," a cheerful voice sounded. Both Julian and Damon turned their heads to the door and saw a tall young man standing there. He was handsome, dark-haired and dressed fashionably. The stranger smiled. "Nope. Not sorry at all. Hello, Julian."

Then he looked at Damon.

"Da..." he suddenly paused and finished in a different tone. "Damon Salvatore. Give me a break..."

"Who are you?" Julian asked snappily.

"The name is Derrick," he crossed the room in three strides. "Any more questions?"

Julian was silent and Derrick smiled.

"I'll take that as a no. Then let _me_ ask you one thing. Where's Bonnie Bennett?"

"What are — "

"Wrong answer."

A blinding flash of lightning filled the room. Julian screamed.

"Why don't we try it one more time?"

Damon blinked and saw Julian leaning on the wall. His eyes were widened.

"You..." he whispered.

"Where is she?" Derrick asked. "Where's your dearest friend Stanley?"

Julian's mouth was distorted.

"Screw you," he spat.

"Oh, fine," Derrick scoffed. "I don't need your help. I'll find her by myself."

"You can change nothing. What are you even trying to do?"

Derrick watched him fixedly.

"You're attacking the witches," he said softly. "You aimed at the strongest witch of the West and you thought that the army wouldn't rise?"

"You're a fucking moron," Julian whispered. "You think your cheap tricks would work? You can't be saved. Matthew Hopkins will make you rot in hell."

"You know if I were you I'd hope desperately that the hell doesn't exist."

"Kill me if you want to — "

"I'm not going to kill you," Derrick cut him off. "I'm not killing the messengers."

"Messengers?" Julian looked extremely bewildered.

"Of course," there was no even a hint of humor in Derrick's voice now. "Why don't you go to the Witchfinder General and tell him and all of his men... that the storm is coming."

The lightning stroke Julian again; there was a terrible sound of glass breaking as Julian was thrown through the window.

Damon looked at Derrick, stunned, and the warlock held his gaze.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked mildly. "Well, it's not like your memory was good lately."

"Who are you?" Damon asked croakily.

"You will find out soon."

The vampire frowned.

"Why are you looking for Bonnie?"

"You will find out. Soon."

Derrick smiled and everything went black for Damon. When he regained his consciousness he was alone in the hotel room.

* * *

She wanted to wrap herself in the darkness and melt away. The pressure that was building inside of her was threatening to make her heart burst. Bonnie wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wanted to fight and she couldn't. All she could do was looking at Stan's smiling face.

"Your beloved magic is burning you from the inside out, destroying every cell in your body. You're such a fool..."

Her veins were filled with the power but that power couldn't burst out. Bonnie gritted her teeth.

_Everything I did._

_Everything I fought for._

_My every step._

_What for?.._

_At the very end..._

_Who's standing by my side?_

_At the very end..._

_Do I die like this?_

_I will become nothing?.._

_I feel like I'm melting. I can't control it. I'm burning... But can't feel anything... I can't feel... I can't feel anymore..._

"Good, isn't it?" Stanley said, devouring her with his eyes. "I mean, of course, in a very painful, masochistic sort of way."

She looked at her arms, the skin there started to crack and she saw her own blood, black as ink.

A whimper of pain escaped her mouth and Stan laughed quietly.

"Come on, admit it... It does feel good."

"You're crazy," Bonnie said breathlessly.

"Aren't we all?"

_My Grams is dead. My mother is a vampire. So are my best friends. I'm a witch and I can do nothing. I am nothing..._

"You're nothing," Stanley said, his eyes gleaming. "But you can prove me wrong. I suppose, the spell is wearing off. But it's still working... Let's see if you can break it. Before it breaks you..."

The pain was unbearable. Bonnie was ready to fall on her knees and start to beg for mercy. But she was scared that she would simply spit her guts out if she opened her mouth again.

Her vision started to blur but she watched Stanley and the door behind him. And suddenly that door flew open. Bonnie gasped in surprise and Stanley turned around only to be hit by lightning.

Bonnie clutched her throat and through a veil of tears she saw an unfamiliar face right in front of her.

Derrick seized her shoulder.

"Two steps," he whispered. "Step number one. Bind the power."

There was a spark beneath his fingers where he touched her. It was like a wave of energy rushed through her. Bonnie's knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor, shaking. She took a deep breath and almost immediately threw up.

"Step number two," Derrick said, turning to Stan, who was on his feet already. "Use a cheap artifact to keep the power under control."

And the lightning struck the locket on Stan's chest.

It was like a house of cards fell down. Like a chain reaction was set off. Bonnie wiped her mouth with her hand and slowly got to her feet. She gave Stanley a murderous look before she hit him with a spell, with all her might. He reacted at once; the energies collapsed, leaving him unharmed.

"Interesting," he mused and smirked. "Fine. Until the next time, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie raised her hand again but before she could do anything he was out of her sight.

"Illusion spell," Derrick said thoughtfully. "He is strong, indeed."

Bonnie didn't answer. With her hands shaking slightly, she turned around and went to the spot where Clara's body was.

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

Bonnie was crying. She kneeled over Clara's body, shaking with sobs. She was crying over a total stranger. A girl who was murdered so viciously. She was crying because there were so many things in the world you can never fix.

She was crying because deep inside, she felt that she had passed the point of no return. Something inside of her finally snapped and she knew that being around people she loved wasn't a salvation anymore.

Oh, if only Grams was alive. Bonnie would run into her open arms. She could cry on her shoulder and tell her everything. Grams would know what to do. She would understand the pain Bonnie felt.

But Grams was gone.

And Bonnie saw in her mind's eye faces of everyone she loved — her parents, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Stefan — and she knew that none of them would ever understand her. She wasn't a damsel in distress. She was a fighter. And she had lost her fight.

She cried harder when she fully realized the most dreadful truth — she couldn't go home. Not like this. Not now. Otherwise her friends would be in danger. And her father... And Damon.

Bonnie closed her eyes, her whole body trembled, and then she heard Derrick's soft voice from over her head.

"We must go."

Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. Her face was set hard.

"Who are you?"

"Please," he said calmly. "It's still not safe here. We have to hurry. Trust me."

"And why should I trust you?" her voice was shaking with fury.

"I just saved your life," he simply said.

"_Why_?" she managed.

His eyes lit up with fondness and Bonnie felt very bewildered.

"I am your protector," Derrick said in a slightly amused tone. "And I was sent to help you."

Bonnie straightened up, frowning.

"What do you mean you were sent?" she said. "Who sent you?"

"Someone who loves you," Derrick answered.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

* * *

They were all in the boarding house. Stefan and Elena. Tyler and Caroline. Matt and Jeremy. As if they had been waiting for him to return.

Elena looked tearful, her lips were trembling. When she saw him she sprang to her feet.

"Damon..." she sobbed. "Damon, do you..."

_No_, he thought. _No, don't you dare_...

"You remember, right?" Elena continued. "Where's she? Where's Bonnie?"

He closed his eyes. He had been looking for Bonnie everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. He came back to the hotel and waited and waited but Bonnie didn't come. Lucy didn't either. His phone was smashed so it took him some time to start calling Bonnie's cousin but she didn't pick up.

At some point he found himself being filled with desperation. The fear seemed to be stuck in his throat. He saw the report about another young girl murdered in New York and he felt sick but the girl's name was Clara Gale. There was no word about Bonnie Bennett.

If she was alive, she probably had gone home, he thought. She must have been thinking that he was back in Mystic Falls.

Now, as he stood in the middle of the living room he realized that she hadn't come back and his insides scrunched up.

What if she's d...

"Damon..."

"Do you have any idea..." he spoke up. "A slightest idea how sick I am of you all?"

He hated Elena.

"Damon, what is the meaning of this?" Stefan asked. He looked so guilty Damon wanted to hit him. Stefan didn't feel guilty because Bonnie disappeared. All he cared about was Elena who was hurt. "You were with Bonnie, weren't you?"

"You mean the girl you couldn't remember?"

He hated Stefan.

"Cut the crap!" Caroline shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Haven't I mentioned it already?" his eyes darkened. "I am sick of you."

He hated Caroline.

He hated them all. If only they accepted the slightest possibility that Bonnie had been telling them the truth Bonnie wouldn't go looking for help from the person who she met once in her whole life, she wouldn't be trapped and tortured by some maniac Clockwork Orange bastards.

He went up to his room but when he was alone and there were no people around him to transmit his hate and his bitterness to, he had to face the saddest fact.

Bonnie thought that he had left her and he had no one to blame for that but himself.

**End of Part One**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews. Feedback is love, that's right. :)

**Sky Samuelle**, you're right, Bonnie doesn't waste her time. She will become stronger... and she will be different. Stan will try to make her life a living hell. But now she can protect herself. Thank you for your comment!

**Lioness**, that was a lovely review! I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm trying my best, too.

So, about the whole behind the scenes stuff. Why did Elena call? Why was Damon so stupid?

You remember Will casting a revealing spell on Bonnie's house? Suddenly there is a house in the town and according to everyone this house isn't even supposed to be there. So sheriff Forbes starts her investigation. Everybody is so afraid of something mystical. And inside the mysterious house there are the pictures of sheriff's daughter and Elena Gilbert and some unknown girl. Not to mention, the witch's stuff.

Of course, it's weird. And Elena is under Negation spell. All she knows is that Bonnie has to deal with the supernatural and Damon is probably in danger. Maybe, Damon isn't Elena's boyfriend but she still cares about him, and it's like he belongs to her, and yada, yada, yada, since I don't watch the show anymore and neither know nor want to know what kind of tricky relationships my beloved characters have right now. She calls Damon. What Elena does isn't actually an issue, 'cause I think it's what she does all the time.

But Damon... He had been happily ignoring all Elena's and Stefan's calls. And suddenly he decides to answer his phone. Right after he had sex with Bonnie. He wanted to tell himself that Elena had no power over him anymore. And he failed. Because, old habits truly die hard. It took him several minutes, probably, to realize everything, to understand his own priorities but... The universe really despises people who can't make up their mind when the time calls for it. So, get ready to cry, Damon Salvatore... Okay, I'm joking, I love him, adore him, hope my boyfriend would never read this but I have to say, nothing will be easy for Damon.

And here comes...

**Part Two**

**MORGAN LE FAY**

_The world is about to change. That's why I'm here now. _

— "Ah! My Goddess".

**Chapter thirteen**

It was almost impossible to see something clearly in the deepening twilight but Derrick kept staring forward. He stood in the shadow of a big spreading tree and watched the old mansion. Most windows were dark but the house wasn't exactly quiet.

Derrick was all dressed in black and his hands were gloved. With his eyes slightly narrowed he reminded of a wild cat on a hunt. When he heard a small sound behind him Derrick smiled.

"Don't sneak up on people," he said calmly. "You will live longer."

"Sorry, man," Will smirked, appearing out of the shadow. "So, how is it going?"

"Nothing is happening..." Derrick mused. "And I don't like it."

"Security system?"

Derrick cast William a quick glance.

"I can disable it. But we need to move fast."

Will nodded.

"Fine. We get inside, grab the girl and leave."

They started to walk forward when William asked casually,

"Do you think Bonnie is annoyed with us?"

"I don't know," Derrick replied. "I asked Margaret not to tell Bonnie where we were going."

"Maybe, we should have brought her along."

Derrick shook his head at once.

"I don't want her to deal with it... if it can be avoided."

His friend only scoffed at that.

"I understand... But I bet she doesn't."

That was probably true. Bonnie wanted to fight, she desperately wanted to get her hands on Hopkins' men. All the training with Margaret hadn't eased Bonnie's temper. Derrick smiled and looked up. There was a bright light coming from the windows now. And suddenly the silence was broken. Derrick heard a chorus of voices chanting the same words like a mantra. He froze and Will turned to look at him.

"Der..."

"Ok, plan B," Derrick said, not taking his eyes off the front door. "We get inside, knock everybody out, grab the girl and leave."

"Fine by me..." William muttered.

Derrick raised his hand swiftly, sending a lightning bolt. The door was blasted apart and both William and Derrick rushed into the house. They had made a lot of noise so there were people meeting them right at the door.

"Hurry up," Will said, clicking his fingers. Two men in the doorway collapsed to the floor.

"Don't kill them."

"It's a sleeping spell," Will said roughly. "Thank you for your faith in me, by the way."

They were inside now and people in black cloaks were lunging at them from everywhere.

"Check out the outfits," William muttered. He dodged the man who tried to stab him with a knife.

The attacker looked at Will, talking feverishly,

"...and if he looks on any Witch, he can tell by her countenance what she is..."

"For God's sake..."

The force of Will's spell knocked the man out. Derrick grabbed William's hand.

"Don't overdo it. They are humans."

"You sure we can call them that?"

In two minutes or so the hall was cleared of enemies. And it didn't take long for Derrick and Will to find an unconscious girl who was tied to a chair in front of the mantelpiece. She looked exhausted. Her face was bruised and her hair was cut off.

"Bastards," Will whispered. He kneeled over the girl and started to untie her.

Derrick scowled and touched her chin.

"Madelaine..." he called softly. "Can you hear me?"

She lifted her head slowly. She looked disorientated at first but then her eyes focused on the unfamiliar worried face before her and she whispered faintly,

"Help me..."

"We will," Derrick said firmly. "You need to stay awake, ok? We will take you to the hospital."

"They will come back," she said frantically.

"I only wish they would," Will said grimly. He dropped the ropes to the floor and told Madelaine, "Please, put your arm around my neck."

He took the weakened girl in his arms and walked out the front door with Derrick behind him.

"They are not here," Derrick said mildly. "They knew we would come."

"We saved the girl," Will said roughly. "We won..."

* * *

William hated the hospitals. Mostly, because he was scared to death of them. Every time he went to the hospital, the moment he got inside all he could do was pace around. Just like now. When Derrick came back after talking to the doctor Will was beyond relieved.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"Seriously dehydrated," Derrick answered. "She will stay here, they are going to give her IV fluids. But she's gonna be fine. And the police are on their way."

Will nodded.

"Let's go back to London."

Derrick followed him to the car. The sky was still dark and the streets were deserted. Everything looked kinda gloomy. But it was only when they drove off when Derrick noticed that Will was depressed.

"Your sister is amazing," Derrick spoke up. "We were able to find Madelaine only thanks to her."

"Maggie is a strong witch," Will said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Her premonitions are almost always correct."

"It's a cool gift."

"Yeah."

Derrick suppressed a sigh and said quietly,

"We will find him."

"It's weird..."

"I know. He doesn't show himself, it's just — "

"No, what I mean..." Will scowled. "It's weird that humans follow him. The witch hunt in the sixteenth century was a terrible thing but... understandable. But now... Why?.."

Derrick lowered his gaze.

"Because they like having a purpose. Because they are maniacs. Because — "

Will smirked.

"You don't know."

Derrick smiled as well.

"I don't know."

A shadow crossed Will's face.

"And why does he always attack the girls? Why doesn't he want to fight a strong warlock who can blast him with a spell?"

"Probably, because a strong warlock can blast him with a spell. But may I remind you, there was at least one witch harmed by Hopkins who wasn't an amateur."

Will shrugged.

"He tried too hard to kill Bonnie and didn't succeed."

"But he drained another witch in the process of destroying her."

"Der, you want to tell me not to underestimate him," Will said sourly. "Don't bother."

"I won't," Derrick furrowed his brow. "Your father will do it for me."

When they got back it was already beginning to dawn. The house was quiet; Will assumed John, Bonnie and Margaret were in their beds, still asleep, but the first thing he saw after crossing the threshold was his father's worried face.

"Hey, Dad," Will said, slightly taken aback.

"Hello, Mr. Gaule," Derrick said brightly.

"Good morning," John said composedly. "I have news for you."

They walked into the living room, talking in hushed voices.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Mag had a vision."

William sighed unhappily and turned to Derrick.

"Don't unpack, Thor."

"Cool," Derrick said serenely. "Now I'm a Marvel character. I was lord Raiden last week. I feel demoted."

"Thor isn't a Marvel character," Will muttered. "He's a Norse god."

Then he saw his father's face and said hurriedly,

"So, where are we going, Dad?"

John handed his son his open notebook. Both William and Derrick stared at the page, then Will raised his head and asked slowly,

"Do we have to?"

"Of course."

"I'm ok with protecting the innocent but... This?"

John's face darkened.

"You know what makes us different from Hopkins? We don't judge."

Will scoffed but held back his temper.

"So we're going to Vampireville?"

"Don't mock Mystic Falls," Derrick said lazily. "It's a lovely town."

"You're going tonight."

"Tonight, no, not tonight!" Will exclaimed. "Dad, we're supposed to go to Hurts concert tonight!"

John gave his son a look full of sorrow.

"What are you, William, a thirteen-year-old?"

Will shot Derrick a glance and Derrick cleared his throat.

"Right. We all wanted to go. Girls would be upset..."

"Bonnie and Mag can go to all the concerts they want, if they don't care about their own eardrums."

It was Derrick's turn to look confused.

"What? Bonnie isn't coming with us?"

"Oh, she won't like it..." Will muttered.

John nodded.

"Bonnie will go next week. Margaret needs to stay in London for now."

Derrick and William exchanged puzzled glances but said nothing. John took his notebook back from his son and turned toward the door.

"You two go and get ready."

When John exited the room Derrick put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," he said solemnly. "I know you want all of us witches and warlocks to stick together and live in Hogwarts. And we will. Someday."

Will threw him a dirty look.

"I'm going to bed," he said shortly.

"Ok."

Will went upstairs but Derrick wasn't tired at all. He pulled up a chair and sat down by the fireplace. With a snap of his fingers, he lit the fire and stretched out his legs.

Bonnie and Margaret were sleeping in Margaret's room. Derrick heard John pacing upstairs and Will cursing, he apparently couldn't get comfortable in his bed. The house was really old, rebuilt several times. It probably lived its own life sometimes, at least, the attic. There were always small noises coming from there.

Derrick watched the dancing flames and sat almost immobilized until he heard the sound of the music box.

Margaret was awake.

He opened his eyes slowly, listening to Beethoven's _La Marmotte_. Margaret started every single day by listening to this melody. The music box was a gift from her mother for her eighth birthday. John's wife passed away several years ago and Margaret missed her terribly.

Soundlessly, Derrick walked upstairs. The door to Margaret's room was open and he saw her sitting in front of the mirror.

"Hello, angel," she said cheerfully.

Derrick chuckled.

"You know, you should really stop calling me that," he said, entering the room.

He looked around and frowned slightly.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Having fun," Mag answered, putting perfume on her wrist. "Flying."

It was unbelievable that Bonnie slipped out of the house and he didn't hear her. Derrick went up to the window and pulled the curtain aside, observing grey sky.

"The weather is terrible. Not the best time for practicing levitation."

"The storm clears the air."

Derrick turned around to look at her.

Margaret was now twenty years old. She was very beautiful and probably one of the few women Derrick could watch in awe. She didn't look like her father or her brother; she had a strawberry blonde hair and big grey eyes, and the shape of her face was perfect. Derrick never saw her heading to a beauty salon but her nails always looked amazing and her skin was flawless.

But it wasn't the English rose beauty that fascinated him. Margaret was kind. And she was strong. She was wheelchair bound since she was sixteen but she never got depressed. She laughed, she teased her brother (and sometimes even her father), she worked as an children's books illustrator, she adored Shakespeare, so she kept rereading his plays, and she was also a witch. Bonnie and Mag were so different, so very different, but somehow they had that very rare mutual understanding which only the soulmates share.

Margaret saw Derrick staring at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. You?"

She smiled faintly.

"I haven't told her."

"Of course," Derrick nodded. "I understand."

"But I will," she snapped the music box shut. "I have to."

He sat down in a chair, locking his fingers together.

"She wants to go home," he said calmly. "She wouldn't say it but she misses her friends. When we met her Dad in Paris she was crying... And now... She must return to Mystic Falls, I know it and you know it."

Margaret let out a short sigh.

"Maybe, it's stupid but... I don't know. I feel like she is safe here. Only here, in our house."

"You're English to the bone," Derrick said with a smile. "My home is my castle... I like it."

"I don't doubt your strength, Derrick," Mag said softly. "I know you can protect her."

"Yet something is bothering you."

Her eyes darkened.

"You know, Bonnie sleeps in my room. Sometimes she laughs in her sleep as if she has the most wonderful dreams."

Derrick's mouth twitched but he didn't smile openly. Margaret lowered her voice.

"And sometimes she screams. And the blood freezes in my veins. She was hurt terribly and I can't imagine what can I do to help her..."

"Margaret — "

She looked at him worriedly.

"Like I said, I don't doubt your strength, but she has wounds even you can't heal."

Derrick was silent for a moment. Then he lifted his head and looked at her.

"I suppose, there's someone who can?"

* * *

He heard trees rustling in the wind. The sound was gentle and sweet like a lullaby. And birds were chirping. The sun was so bright in the sky, the grass was soft beneath his feet.

In the wood again. He used to hunt here. No... Not here, actually. He didn't remember this place. But it didn't matter. Right now he wasn't going to hunt. He was looking for something... Looking for someone...

And he saw her. The trees were all around him but he saw her slim figure almost immediately. He felt like he was gliding towards her. She was in the black dress, he liked it. Her hand gently touched some tree trunk when he appeared behind her back.

"Want to carve your name next to mine?"

Bonnie yelped in surprise.

"Don't walk so soundlessly," she snapped, turning around to him. "Make noise."

Damon smirked, looking at her flushed face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Bonnie glared at him but when he took her hand she smiled mildly.

"So, what are we doing here?" Damon asked.

She shrugged.

"Walking. Enjoying the fresh air."

"Sure. Because there is no air in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie looked at him curiously.

"You want to go to Mystic Falls?"

Suddenly, he felt alarmed and said slowly,

"No..."

Bonnie walked forward but realized that Damon wasn't following her and stopped.

"What's the matter?"

He scowled deeply, staring at her.

"Do you hate me?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?" Bonnie looked startled. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Tell me the truth."

She was studying his face for a long moment before she exhaled and took a step toward him.

"Fine. I despise you," she said dramatically. "You did a terrible thing and you will beg for my forgiveness, preferably on your knees..."

She managed to lighten the mood and he kneeled before her, smiling playfully.

"And so I will."

She chuckled and Damon suddenly rose to his feet, grabbing her waist. Bonnie laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you're amazing," he said sincerely.

"You keep telling me that," she breathed out, when her feet touched the ground again.

"Because it's true."

Her lips quivered in an ironic smile. Damon watched her step back and frowned.

"Bonnie..."

He saw a needle in her hand. Bonnie slowly raised it and pricked her wrist. The blood was dripping from her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

The palm of her hand was filled with her blood and she held it before him.

"No..."

"Come on," she smiled again. But it wasn't _her_ smile. "It's what you want."

"But..." his voice died away and he looked at her hesitantly.

"It's just blood."

"It's your blood," he replied gloomily. "I hate hurting you..."

"You don't hurt me," she whispered.

He took her wrist and started to drink. But her blood didn't have a taste. It felt like he was swallowing the air.

He dropped her hand. When he lifted his head he saw her looking at him.

"That's not what I want," he said.

"A vampire doesn't want blood."

Bonnie looked amused but Damon didn't smile. He lifted his hand to caress her face but felt nothing.

"I can't touch you," he said, sadly. "Why can't I touch you?"

Her smile faded away.

"Damon," she whispered.

"I don't want to," he muttered. "I don't want to wake up."

She reached out and put her hands on his chest. But he still couldn't feel anything.

"It will get better," she said, brokenly. "Trust me."

"No..." he shook his head. "I don't see you. I don't know where you are."

"It doesn't matter where I am," she said. The tears were streaming down her face. "Don't worry, I'm ok..."

"Then why are you crying?" he muttered.

She put her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. And suddenly he felt her touch. Damon held Bonnie tight, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he looked up he saw Emily, like he remembered her, in her dress and bonnet. She stood amongst the trees, watching him.

"A witch always comes to collect," she said calmly.

Damon buried his hand in Bonnie's hair.

"Screw you," he whispered, glaring at Emily. She continued to watch him.

Damon leaned away and took Bonnie's face in his hands.

"Bonnie..." he said breathlessly. "Please, stay with me."

"I can't," she muttered.

"Then come back... Come back home."

"I don't remember the way back."

He was floating and he couldn't see anything. He didn't want the dream to end. He wasn't even fully awake but he remembered that she wasn't with him.

Damon opened his eyes. His throat was dry, the bloodlust was killing him. His gaze shifted around the room and he noted sullenly that he was in Alaric's apartment and it was still dark.

No wood. No Bonnie.

Since he was awake now he could keep his emotions under control. It was good to be a vampire, it certainly toughened him up. He learned to survive and not to feel pathetic. In his dreams she haunted him. He was becoming obsessed with her... But he could fight it when he was awake.

Damon got out of bed and went to pour himself a drink. Stupid dreams. Well, at least, this one wasn't that bad. Most of all, he hated his repeated nightmare, when the wall of fire was dividing them and he couldn't reach her. When he had that dream for the first time she was still with him. He took her in his arms and they made love.

The bourbon burned his throat going down and Damon poured himself another glass immediately. Last year nobody remembered that Bonnie Bennett existed. Now, it was like she actually seized to exist. She didn't call. Didn't write. Apparently, she didn't consider coming back. Damon felt so angry and so desperate. It was so unfair he couldn't see her and shake some sense into her.

Why won't she come back? Her home was here. Her friends were here. And so many things were left unspoken between them. But of course she was stubborn. She felt betrayed... Stupid noble witch.

He remembered the last time he had heard her voice. It had been three days since he returned to Mystic Falls. Bonnie finally called.

She called Elena.

He was at the front door when he heard Bonnie's voice, thanks to his vampire hearing. Without thinking much, he rushed into the living room and grabbed the phone out of Elena's hand. Both Elena and Stefan were startled by his actions but he didn't give a damn.

"Where are you?" he said hoarsely. "Where are you now?"

She was silent for a moment and he wanted to curse but then her mild voice sounded on the other line,

"_I'm oka... I'm alive. So you're with Elena, you made it. Good, I was actually worried..."_

"Where are you?" he hissed.

"_I'm safe. Tell Elena and Caroline not to look for me. Tell them I love them."_

"Bon — "

"_Goodbye, Damon."_

The phone went dead and Damon felt like a fool. Stefan and Elena were watching him worriedly and that only made him feel worse. He hated Bonnie for jumping to conclusions but what was the most depressing he didn't believe her words. How could she be safe all by herself? When he wasn't there with her?

She didn't want Elena and Caroline to go looking for her. She didn't even bother to tell that_ he_ shouldn't try to find her. Well, it didn't actually matter whether she had told him that or not. Sadly, no matter how hard he was trying to find her it didn't bring any results. He didn't give up, of course. But it has been almost a year...

He wanted to see her.

And he also wanted revenge.

Damon glanced at the table. There was a ticket to Boston lying there.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, my friends! And a Happy New Year!

**Chapter fourteen**

When Damon entered the boarding house, at first, he got the impression that nobody was home. But a few minutes later he heard footsteps and saw Stefan rushing downstairs. His brother glanced at him and managed a smile.

"Damon, what a surprise," Stefan said, trying to sound casual.

Indeed, Damon's visits here were on the rare occasions, he mostly stayed at Rick's place. Everyone was confused. Elena tried to break through the wall he had built around him but Damon watched her struggle with no interest.

He couldn't understand her anymore. Her and Caroline. They were so self-absorbed and yet Bonnie _loved_ them. Everything she did was for them and now Bonnie was gone but they didn't do anything. Just waiting for her to return. Caroline was angry at Damon. Sometimes her attitude made him want to squash her like a bug.

"You were with her and you must have done something terrible if she doesn't want to go home!"

Right... Lay the blame at somebody's door. Of course, it wasn't terrible at all to shun your friend when she needed you most.

As annoying as Caroline was, Damon could still understand her. Elena, though, was strangely calm for a person whose best friend went missing. Bonnie had called only once and both Elena and Stefan were sure that she would come back when she felt like it.

_And meanwhile,_ Damon thought grimly, _let her be alone. And lonely... Nothing she's not used to. _

They didn't know anything about the witch-hunters, of course. He couldn't tell them about that without telling that he had left her. That he let her be kidnapped. But Bonnie's so-called friends should be more worried, since Bonnie had disappeared under weird circumstances.

Apparently, not only Bonnie but even her father fled the town. Sheila's house was sold. The last time Bonnie's dad visited his hometown he was assailed with questions by Caroline. Sadly, all he could say was that Bonnie had called him several times but didn't even give him her phone number. According to Caroline, Bonnie's father looked rather calm, almost as if he was compelled. Maybe, he was.

"I wanted to grab some things," Damon said and without waiting for his brother to respond went upstairs.

His room was almost empty now. Damon opened the wardrobe and began packing his stuff when Stefan appeared in the doorframe, with his arms folded.

"I thought that we could talk."

Damon didn't spare him a glance.

"Do the talk part. I'll pretend to listen."

Stefan frowned and paced toward his brother.

"Are you going to buy Alaric's apartment?"

"I don't have to buy anything," Damon said softly.

"So I guess you're not coming back yet?"

Damon zipped up his bag and straightened his back.

"It's still your home, you know."

"It's probably time to get my own place," Damon said.

"Look... I'm worried about you."

Damon's face was passionless when he turned to his brother.

"Don't be."

When he went downstairs he saw the sun streaming in through the windows. Everything here was so familiar. Sometimes old houses changed slowly. He looked at the fireplace, at the furniture and at the carpet on the floor. Suddenly his face broke into a smile.

"_Why are we doing this?"_

_"Because I don't wanna stain the carpet."  
_

"_I knew you were gonna say something like that."_

_"Hm. Judging again..."_

It was such a vivid memory, he felt like he went back in time. He was there again, he was with Bonnie, preparing to torture Mason Lockwood...

If you think about it, all the moments he and Bonnie shared were pure romance.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan's voice sounded behind him.

"Nothing stupid," Damon replied immediately.

"Listen, Damon, it's time for you to stop acting like this," Stefan said, exasperatedly. "I'm your brother and Elena misses you, she misses you being her friend."

For Heaven's sake...

"I see," Damon said coldly. "She misses our small talks. Eating ice-cream, going to the cinema... And so many other things we never did."

"It's not her fault, it's nobody's fault," Stefan said mildly. "I know how you feel but maybe it's time to... to learn to live with the idea."

"What idea?"

"That Bonnie isn't coming back."

Damon's face darkened like a stormy sky.

"Leave Bonnie out of this, Jiminy. And do something to entertain your girlfriend because her dear friend is not in the mood to do it."

Stefan looked at him in disbelief.

"Suddenly Elena and I mean nothing to you? Are you serious?"

"The better question is are you even listening to yourself?"

Maybe, every single vampire was screwed up. Damon couldn't understand his brother. How far would he go for Elena?

"Damon..."

"Elena isn't pleased," Damon said coldly. "And you are worried. Now look at me, brother. Look at me and see how little I care."

It didn't bring him any satisfaction to talk to Stefan that way. He was mostly annoyed and strangely indifferent. Maybe, he was telling the truth now, without realizing it. Maybe, he stopped caring a long time ago. Returning to Mystic Falls was like jumping back into the swamp and sometimes Damon couldn't help but feel disgusted.

He used to be so stupid... He was probably still stupid. Not because he let some arrogant, judging witch slip through his fingers. Because he missed her, her of all people. And he felt like nothing and no one could fill the hole she left behind. How stupid was that?..

* * *

He got that ominous feeling when he woke up and for the whole day it had been haunting him. He couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he was trying to distract himself. He was worried when he watched TV, when he chewed his food, when he lied on his bed.

Damn Stanley. It was his fault Julian was stuck here when everyone else was busy. The witch who had been captured in Scotland was rescued by Will Gaule. Matthew was furious, of course. Bonnie Bennett escaped, and now so did Madelaine.

Julian was alone at his old place in Boston. Going back to his birthplace was weird. It all had started here. He used to live here with his parents, with his brother. His father was a devoted Christian. His mother was so quiet and kind. Julian loved his family but he wanted a little more freedom.

Then it happened. He started hearing the murmurs everywhere he went. Strange voices whispering him strange things. He quickly realized they were in his head and it scared him dreadfully. After that, everything went crazy for him. His mother was crying all the time and his father's prayers weren't heard... The doctors, the clinics... And the voices in his head became louder. His body was flooded with heat and one day holding it back became unbearable.

That was the day when he was home. He looked at his mother's smiling face and at his father who looked older than Julian remembered him. His brother didn't know how to act around him. Julian wanted to tell them that all the shots the doctors gave him couldn't change who he was. He didn't say anything, though.

He couldn't remember the first time he used the magic but he remembered the damage caused by it. He came to his senses when he stood outside of his house, watching it burn. The power inside him needed to be released and his mind was clear now.

A few days later Matthew found Julian to punish him. Julian was too horrified to protect himself.

"I didn't want to," he had said, when the Witchfinder General accused him of his sins.

"What you did to your family is a horrible thing. You deserve to suffer for this. Do you understand?"

Julian looked into his pale blue eyes. He was afraid to die but he was more afraid to live like this.

"I didn't want to," he said again. "I don't even remember what I did."

"Do you know who you are?"

Julian shook his head.

"Do you want to avenge your family?"

He was silent as if he had just been sentenced to death. Matthew spoke up again,

"Do you want to destroy the creature who made you do this?"

Julian blinked, wondering if he had heard wrong. It was the moment when his life suddenly had meaning.

If only it was less messy... Julian knew where his loyalty lied but sometimes it was difficult.

_It's fucking ridiculous_, Julian thought, pacing around the room. His house was rebuilt after the fire but it was depressing to be here. Finally, Julian decided to walk out.

The night was dark and Julian got a heavy heart. He stood on the threshold, looking at the empty street. The moths were swarming around the front porch light.

All those years, and he could still be scared...

"I wondered how I could get an invitation," a voice came from the shadows. "What can I say? Thank you for saving me the trouble."

It was like the darkness itself attacked him. He felt a gust of wind and immediately there was a death grip on his neck. And the voice that Julian never wanted to hear again sounded right by his ear,

"You knew I would come. Didn't you?"

Julian tried to break away but he didn't have the vampire strength. All he had was that terrible power, that magic that killed his family. He had no choice but to use his power to make the vampire scream in pain.

He cast a spell and nothing happened. Nothing at all. Damon's grip on him didn't weaken, Damon didn't cry out. Julian couldn't breathe anymore and suddenly a mad laugh bubbled past his lips.

_Help me,_ he wanted to yell.

People were sleeping in their warm beds. Nobody saw him. Nobody saw him dying.

"Tell me where she is," Damon's voice sounded again.

Julian choked, blood was pumping furiously in his ears.

"D-dead."

"Tell me."

"Dead," Julian managed. "Dead, she's dead, she's dead and you will never..."

There was a terrible sound of his own neck snapping. His body fell heavily on the porch and the vampire stepped over it.

"Consider your quick death as a gift," Damon said, without looking back. "From Bonnie Bennett and her whole righteous judging clan."

He walked forward and soon enough his silhouette was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

There was probably one and only hotel in Mystic Falls that Derrick could like. Of course, it was the most expensive one but Derrick never cared much about the money. So he rented the penthouse and was now enjoying the beautiful interior, a lovely view out of the window and the excellent service.

"Bonnie will come to town tomorrow," Will said to his friend when he entered the room and found Derrick completely relaxed amongst expensive things he didn't really need. "We were supposed to work, you know."

"Aren't we working?" Derrick said, making a little flame roll between his fingers like a coin. "We're doing research and watching over the whole town."

"Right... I still don't understand why Hopkins would want to come here."

"It's the Hellmouth here," Derrick muttered and Will scoffed.

"No kidding... Will you meet Bonnie in Richmond?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Meanwhile, I'll take a quick trip to New York."

A flicker of amusement crossed Derrick's face but William ignored it.

"I need to check something."

"Okay," Derrick said stoically. "Tell Lucy I said hi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Will shrugged and added, "You think Bonnie is going to be ok?"

"She's tough."

"She needs to be tough to come back home," Will said slowly. "Somehow, it doesn't make sense..."

* * *

"That's it," Bonnie said, tossing the papers. "No more studying."

"Finally," Damon smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and he could swear he had heard her purr.

"Why do you even need to study?" he asked when he pulled her into his lap. Bonnie brushed his hair playfully with her hand.

"Going to college, remember?"

"You don't need your college. I'm your best teacher."

"Arrogant, self-absorbed, selfish," Bonnie whispered. "That's the vampire I know and love."

Damon smiled and placed a kiss upon her shoulder.

"Do I have to beg you to spend the night?.." he asked softly.

"That won't be necessary," she smiled teasingly. "Just try to be good."

"Hm... So, Italian tonight?"

"Cool. I love pizza."

Damon let out a sound of indignation.

"You didn't just say that."

"What?" she chuckled. "My common taste offends you?"

He smiled back at her and kissed her tenderly. Being together was so right. He would never let her go again.

"Let me ask you something," he murmured.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come back?"

"I missed you."

"No doubt here but why now?"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably.

"Damon..."

"Tell me."

Her face was sad now and he pressed his lips against her palm.

"Everything was so horrible..." Bonnie said. "I didn't know what to do. I thought I was gonna die."

He held her tight and she smiled at him.

"I'm a witch and I'm mortal. I can die every moment. I can die tomorrow. I can die today... I've just never thought that you..."

"I'm what?" he whispered.

"You can be hurt, too. And I don't want you to be hurt. I want to be with you..."

He looked at her face longingly. Then he raised his head and realized that the room started to dissolve. The walls had disappeared and soon he couldn't see anything but Bonnie.

"Be safe..." he whispered. "Till I find you."

"Kiss me," she said softly.

His lips touched hers and Damon closed his eyes. In a second it would be over, he knew it and his heart ached.

"Take care of Elena," Bonnie murmured and Damon flinched, waking up.

Right... He remembered the last kiss they shared. And Bonnie was judging even in his dreams.

Damon straightened up in his chair. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Once again, he was at Rick's place, surrounded by darkness. He thought that killing Julian would help him to feel better. But he didn't feel better at all. He was a happy man only when he was sleeping and it was frustrating.

He rubbed his eyes and heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in," Damon said, without moving.

The door opened and a man with a case bag came in. That man's name was Brian Lynch and he worked as a private investigator. Damon looked at him darkly.

"I'm in the mood to hear the good news."

Brian scowled at once.

"I'm doing everything I can — "

"Let's skip the excuses and get to the point."

Brian looked uneasy as he sat down and irritated Damon let out a sigh.

"You don't really look enthusiastic. Maybe, I need to get you motivated? What if I tell you to kill yourself if you don't find her?"

"It's not that easy," Brian said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

A minute passed in a dangerous silence, then Damon shrugged, looking disappointed.

"Just tell me the news."

Brian spoke up quickly,

"Bonnie didn't contact her mother, her cousin Lucy or other relatives..."

_Or her friends_, Damon thought, still bitter after the last happy dream.

"But she visited her father," Brian continued. "In Paris."

Damon shot up straight in his chair.

"Bonnie was in France?" he asked hurriedly.

"She was. I talked to her father — "

"You went to France?" Damon interrupted him skeptically.

Brian allowed himself to look unpleased.

"You've been very specific about how much you wanted to find her."

Damon smiled.

"Please, go on."

"So, I talked to her father. Mind you, he doesn't know much, but luckily, I got a chance to check his hotel room. I've found this."

He handed Damon a big brown envelope. Damon opened it and took out a picture of Bonnie in a knitted hat and a dark-red coat. She was smiling. The misty grey Paris sky was behind her back.

Looking at her photo was as weird as waking up after the dreams about her, but Damon's face showed no emotion. He looked at another picture, with Bonnie and a man who had his arm around her shoulder. Damon remembered him.

"The lightning boy," he said slowly.

That was the man, the warlock who saved Damon from Julian. He wanted to find Bonnie and apparently he had found her.

"Her father didn't know where she was," Brian said cautiously. "But I think she's in Europe."

"So find her," Damon said absently.

Brian stood up.

"Should I take the pic — "

"Leave them."

Brian walked out and Damon glared at the pictures. Great, just great. He felt guilty and desperate and angry. Now he was also jealous. Way to go, Bonnie. Everyone is worried sick about you and you're having fun in Paris with some good-looking man.

"Knock-knock."

Damon's head whipped up. The door was still open and there was a man standing there.

"Visiting hours are over," Damon said coldly.

"Make an exception."

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just... wanted to see you."

Klaus came inside and took a quick look around.

"Nostalgic."

"Did you come to Mystic Falls to reminisce?"

"No," Klaus sat down and saw the pictures on the table. "Oh..."

It was too late to hide the photos. Damon looked away, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"I've heard the rumors," Klaus said mildly. "But I didn't believe..."

He watched Damon closely but still got no reaction from him.

"So, it's true," Klaus chuckled. "What about... Are you really trying to..._ evolve_?"

Again, the silence was his answer. Klaus leaned back in his chair, looking amused.

"You're a very young vampire. What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"Wouldn't it upset you," Damon said briskly.

"I'm just curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Klaus' mouth thinned.

"What happened to Elena?"

"She's no concern of mine."

"Right... Wanna hear something funny?"

"No."

"We had our little heart-to-heart," Klaus spoke up. "Elena and I. I was about to kill her but that's not really the point. I was wondering, so I asked her who she was going to choose — you or Stefan. And you know what, she couldn't decide. So maybe it's too soon for you to lose your hope."

Damon laid his hand on the arm of the chair.

"I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."

"You think so? And since when you've decided that you deserve something better than a girl who can't realize if she loves you or not?"

Damon's patience was wearing thin but he didn't want to show Klaus how he felt. So he smirked and said acidly,

"Should I even listen to the ancient vampire who couldn't hit on the blondest cheerleader ever? Have I mentioned that Caroline and I were involved?"

"She was compelled," Klaus said coolly.

Damon smiled again.

"So you've been digging into her past. Stalker much?"

"The cheerleaders do it to us."

Klaus picked one picture and Damon gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a fan of the witches in general, you know. They are dangerous when they gather together or when they realize their true strength. But Bonnie can be very useful. In many ways... You know, I feel a little disappointed with myself. She was right under my nose all this time and I didn't bother to see her."

He sighed and let the picture fall back on the table. Damon looked at him, his eyes cold as ice.

"I dislike Matthew Hopkins," Klaus said. "Our paths never crossed but I still hate him. He's a maniac."

"Unlike you..."

"And you killed his man."

"I've killed two."

"Yes, but the first one wasn't a warlock, he wasn't his fighter. Julian was. Hopkins will be furious."

"Good."

Klaus eyed him with pity and stood up.

"He will kill you, Damon. Time goes by, people are changing and you're still stupid and reckless."

"You know so much," Damon said, looking at him suspiciously. "Do you know where Bonnie is?"

"Do you know what my favorite city is?" Klaus smiled. "Bye, Damon. Always a pleasure. And send Caroline my... affection."

Damon watched him leave.

Now, Klaus was making fun of him. That was really humiliating. He didn't want to be vulnerable. He must be strong. Klaus could say whatever he wanted but Damon would shed blood, drink vervain, use Caroline's crazy Daddy's tricks.

He was used to fight Stefan to get Katherine or Elena.

But to get Bonnie he had to fight Bonnie.

* * *

God, she was worn-out. Her flight was uneventful and still she felt exhausted. Yesterday Margaret made her practice concentration. It was... tiring.

"_Look deeper."_

"_I'm trying..."_

"_Now jump."_

"_I want to jump. I don't see the cliff."_

"_It's right under your feet. Just take a step forward."_

_Bonnie exhaled and opened her eyes. She was on a lovely lawn and Margaret was two steps away from her, reading a book. _

"_I can't get rid of the idea that it's just imagination and no real harm can be possibly done."_

"_Well, it's not my job to do you any harm!" Margaret exclaimed, holding a book to her chest. _

"_That's not what I mean," Bonnie said. "Look, the power of visualization is great but I'm not quite good with it."_

"_That's the problem with you, elemental witches," Margaret drawled. "Listen, seeking power within yourself is a serious matter."_

"_I know," Bonnie said. "I think I can do it. Eventually."_

At the end of the day they both got bored, so they went to the karaoke club.

Bonnie smiled at the memory and brushed her hair behind her ear. She was going home now and nothing else mattered. She was a strong witch. She would become stronger. Eventually.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! And as always, thank you for not only reading but also leaving comments on my story!

**gitan312**, Thank you for liking original characters. I understand that nobody is actually looking for the fan-fiction stories to read about OC, so I'm glad to know that the Gaules or the witch-hunters don't annoy my readers! :) As for the reunion, it's not going to be very dramatic.

**pennytree**, let's not talk about the show, or I will cry. Mind you, I don't even watch it anymore and still I know that nothing good could ever happen there. And you're right, Stanley is a cruel bastard and Margaret and Stanley have a history. An unpleasant one. Bonnie will fly and she will go wild and the old crew will be indeed astonished at some point. Thank you for your review!

**DGfleetfox**, soundtrack music for the chapters? It's an interesting idea. Though my music taste is questionable, I'll try to do it. When I was writing this chapter I was listening to _Worldend dominator_ (it's Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST). But it's not really atmospheric...

Okay, for the scene where Bonnie sees Damon at the bar, I would use, _Sweet Dreams_ by Eurythmics. For the rest of the chapter, Morcheeba's _Otherwise_ would probably be good.

**Chapter fifteen**

"Please tell me, you flew business class."

Bonnie chortled when Derrick released her from his embrace and shook her head.

"Actually, no." She looked around and asked, "Where's Will?"

"He went to New York," Derrick picked up Bonnie's bags and walked towards the exit. "He needs to check something or so he says."

Bonnie smirked.

"I see..."

They were out of the airport. Bonnie put her sunglasses on and stood waiting for Derrick to put luggage in the trunk. Only when they drove off she asked him if there were any news.

"There's no sign of them," Derrick said. "And your friends are safe. We have time to get ready."

Bonnie nodded and focused her eyes on the road. During the trip Derrick was the one who did the talking. The closer they were to Mystic Falls the more pensive Bonnie became.

"Home, sweet home," Derrick said, when they saw the town sign.

"It's still the same," Bonnie muttered.

"Small towns change slowly. But maybe it's too soon to pass your judgment?"

"I'm not judging. I'm observing."

Perhaps, she felt odd because it had been a year. It felt like an eternity. She was different. Everything was different. Bonnie frowned slightly and lowered her eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while.

"To the hotel. But if you want to go home..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Dad's not there and I don't really want to go home. I'll be needing my Grimoire, of course."

"Are you sure?" he gave her a half smile. "Don't you miss your things? Your room?"

"Not actually."

And she didn't want to attract attention yet. It wouldn't be such a great surprise if Stanley followed her and there was no need to play into his hands.

Of course, Derrick chose the most expensive hotel room. Bonnie didn't say anything but her eyes were more eloquent than any words. She sat down on the sofa and took another look around.

"Do you want to unpack?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Derrick studied her face and asked in confusion,

"You don't like it here?"

"It's great," she said, amused. "Like Paris all over again."

He grinned and shook his head.

"Don't exaggerate."

Bonnie got to her feet and started unpacking her things.

When she was in England she was homesick. Now that she was back in Mystic Falls that feeling slipped away. She felt unusually confused instead.

"What about your friends?" Derrick asked quietly.

"I will see them."

_When the time is right._

And it would definitely be a weird experience.

"I suppose you want to meet a certain vampire first."

She glanced at him but her face betrayed no emotion.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "I need to talk to Stefan."

"Ouch."

"We may need his help."

Derrick scoffed.

"This is highly unlikely," he said, with the flicker of irony in his green eyes.

* * *

This time the dream was different. For instance, he knew immediately that he had been dreaming. It was a weird feeling, because the world around him seemed so real, and he couldn't construct something unusual with the power of imagination. Yet, he realized that it was just a dream.

Watching the cheerleaders practicing was undoubtedly relaxing . Especially, if you had your eye on one of them. Damon smiled looking across the field, he was watching Bonnie who kept grinning at her friends. She looked completely at ease. He rarely saw her as carefree and happy as now.

She was a schoolgirl. It was the time when he didn't really notice her. It was the time when she was close. Damon saw her walking into the school and, without giving it much thought, followed her to the lockers. He patiently waited for her to put her stuff in the locker and when she turned around he finally got a chance to see her face clearly. Bonnie's mouth twitched and she recoiled. She looked caught off guard and it made Damon smile.

"You didn't do it right."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? Was I holding my pom-poms wrong?"

He chuckled.

"That too..."

She glared at him and Damon lowered his eyes, hiding a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose, it's not one of those dreams when we live happily ever after..." he muttered.

"What?" Bonnie looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, have you fed off some junkie?"

She shook her head, giving him a patronizing look, "Because I totally disapprove of people taking drugs... in any form. "

"Witty," he looked at her again, not trying to hide his affection.

It made her even more confused.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked, lowering her voice. "Do you need me for something?"

"I need you," he answered, looking at her face. "Come back, will you?"

"I don't understand..." she whispered.

"Of course, you don't," he raised his hand and touched her hair gently. "If I could turn back time would I be able to change things? When you only started getting to know me... Would I be able to make you care about me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. A true concern was now reflecting in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Damon said. "I'll wake up soon."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. People around them started whispering, Damon could hear hushed giggles and even whistles, he heard his brother's voice, and Elena's, and Caroline's... He didn't care. This dream was his only chance to be with Bonnie, the phantom Bonnie, of course, and still, he wanted this time of unshared enjoyment.

Damon caressed Bonnie's back and suddenly felt his fangs extract. Confused at first, he didn't back off but then his whole body flinched and he heard it.

A rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. A music to his ears. His favorite lullaby.

Her lips could be sealed. She could avert her eyes.

_But her heartbeat never lies. _

He drew back and looked at Bonnie's flushed face.

"What is it?" she said, breathlessly.

"You're close," he muttered.

"I'm... I'm right here."

"Not you, the real you..."

He looked around, feeling like a crazy person, but couldn't see a single face. The walls were merging together. Bonnie was gone, everything was gone and he woke up.

He wanted to wake up.

Damon blinked several times. Unbelievable. It just came to him, the feeling of a familiar presence, and he didn't know how to explain that.

He shifted in his bed and heard his phone buzz. Damon exhaled and took it. He had one new message from an unknown number. It had a picture attachment and when Damon saw it he didn't believe his own eyes. He looked at the picture, stunned, but soon enough the anger wiped out every other feeling. He dropped his phone on his bed and started getting dressed at abnormal speed.

* * *

"Bonnie," Stefan said softly.

She made her way through the crowd and saw him. A smile curved on her lips. Stefan admitted silently that he remembered her differently. Now, she was like a total stranger. Bonnie was wearing a simple ivory dress. Her hair was sleek, it was longer than he remembered. And her eyes were shining. She looked happier... dignified and beautiful. She used to be cute and pretty but she never looked more beautiful than now.

"Hello, Stefan," she said gently. "Thank you for meeting me."

He returned her smile.

"I haven't seen you for ages... I was actually happy to seize the opportunity."

She let out a muffled laugh. Stefan was sincere, when she called him several hours ago he was surprised and excited. All he wanted was to find Elena and tell her that her best friend was back. But Bonnie asked him to keep it a secret. He promised to meet her at the bar and here he was.

"Why not Mystic Grill?" he asked casually as they sat down at a table in the corner.

The bar was overcrowded. Bonnie had to lean over the table to hear Stefan's voice.

"It's too soon."

Stefan's face grew serious.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you are back. But I don't understand... Don't you want to see everyone?"

"Of course, I do," she replied. "But not now... I'm being followed, I don't want my friends in danger."

Stefan opened his mouth to talk but Bonnie smiled unexpectedly and said in a slightly teasing tone of voice, "You, on the other hand, have to forgive me for putting you in danger."

Her gaze slid slowly down to his hands on the table.

"I have something important to tell you," she said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Last year... You remember what happened, right?"

Stefan's face darkened.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," she said serenely. "But the same people who did this to me are now after someone else."

Worry swept over him and Stefan whispered,

"It's Elena, isn't it?"

Bonnie seemed genuinely astonished. Then, a flicker of sheer amusement crossed her face and her bright eyes sparkled.

"No," she said very calmly. "But that's what you would think, right?"

She chuckled and Stefan suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I should have asked first if you're in danger..."

"I'm a witch, I can protect myself," Bonnie said in a low voice. "But Stefan..."

The words died on her lips. She froze, looking over his shoulder and Stefan turned to find what had caught her attention. He saw his brother. Damon looked angry, his annoyance was showing in his every move. Bonnie groaned.

"I did ask you not to tell anyone."

"I haven't," Stefan whispered.

Damon turned his head and finally noticed them. Stefan could see how Damon's and Bonnie's eyes met and the look on his brother's face was something difficult to describe. When Stefan glanced at Bonnie he saw her frown.

"Too bad," she muttered and clicked her fingers.

The shrilling smoke detector sound came from everywhere. Stefan flinched and sprang to his feet.

"What is it?"

"Fire, of course," Bonnie said calmly.

And suddenly the whole building was enveloped in flames. People started screaming and horrified Stefan saw that the exits were blocked. He turned to Bonnie but she was gone. Then his eyes searched Damon but his brother had disappeared either.

Stefan gasped. But he blinked, and the moment he opened his eyes again the fire was gone. People around him were still chatting, drinking as if nothing had happened. That was when Stefan realized that _nothing_ had happened.

He rushed outside and heard Damon crying out Bonnie's name. Stefan's heart grew heavy. He found his brother in a deserted alley, he looked terrible.

"Damon," Stefan said.

Damon raised his head and looked at him viciously.

"Give me a reason," he said through gritted teeth. "A fucking reason not to stake you right here and now, you traitorous loser."

Not his words, but the tone of his voice, filled with venom, made Stefan speechless.

Damon's eyes darkened.

"The way you and Elena, and even Caroline think... that you're special... above everyone else... You are the best pretenders I've ever known. You think your love is the truest and your suffering is the hardest. Sometimes it's sickening to even look at you."

Again, it hit a nerve and Stefan unexpectedly felt like he needed an excuse.

"Bonnie called me today," he said, doing his best not to stutter. "She asked me to meet her and she also asked me not to tell anyone. I wanted her to trust me, because... I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her."

Damon remained expressionless.

"The fire..." Stefan muttered.

"The fire," Damon said grimly. "Of course. Bonnie's calling card."

His brother offered him a faint smile.

"But she's back now. You can help her. We can help her."

Damon looked at him wide-eyed. He looked as if he wanted to say something important but then he lowered his head and muttered, "Of course..."

* * *

Derrick was reading when Bonnie entered the room. Her face was flushed and she seemed slightly breathless.

"How did it go?" Derrick asked, watching her curiously.

"It was a _warm _reunion," Bonnie collapsed into the chair and let out a long sigh.

Derrick put down his book.

"What is it?"

"Nothing..." She scoffed and muttered, "Just a simple illusion spell."

"Bonnie!.."

"What?" she glared at him. "I was trying to talk to Stefan. That's it."

"Then why did you use your magic?"

"Because we have been interrupted," she said acidly.

Derrick shook his head.

"I thought you were ready to come back. We've talked about it. Bonnie, if you want to, we can go back to England. Will can handle it. Lucy will help him, I'm sure..."

"I'm fine," Bonnie drawled, standing up. "I'm not made of glass... And I'm dying to meet my dear Stanley again."

Derrick got to his feet as well and walked over to pour himself some coffee.

"Start by meeting your dear Damon," he said quietly. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what did you expect? Sooner or later you'll have to talk to him."

"I know," she said. She looked at the book left on the table. "Did you find anything?"

"About Hopkins — not a word."

Derrick sipped his coffee and looked at the Bennett Grimoire as well.

"But there's something that has caught my attention... When I figure things out I'll tell you."

Bonnie frowned.

"I can't believe my ancestors knew nothing about this bastard. How is it possible?"

"Look, Will's family had been fighting him for ages, but even they don't know much about him."

"Margaret mentioned that her dad had fought him. When he was younger."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why John doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, it's not like he is very talkative, you know..."

They both chuckled. It was amazing that such a serious person like John Gaule had such cheerful children. Margaret said that when she was little her father was much merrier. He didn't use magic, he adored his family. He worshipped his wife. But he was the descendant of the first John Gaule, the vicar of Great Staughton, the man who tried to stop Matthew Hopkins long time ago.

It was probably his fate to meet Hopkins. He fought him twice and Hopkins couldn't kill him. But John was never the same after that. Then Will's and Margaret's mother passed away. Margaret told Bonnie that her father was grief-stricken. In a few days he became an old man. But he tried to be strong for his kids. When Maggie was crippled he did everything to support his daughter.

It looked like Matthew Hopkins going back to his old ways was John's worst nightmare. He couldn't just walk away and he also couldn't make his children stay away from this. Especially, William. Bonnie shared similar traits with both Will and Margaret and she could understand them. When you have the power to protect other people you protect them.

She used to fight for her friends once, she thought she had her powers so she could protect them but she had to hand it to Gaules. Margaret and William were ready to risk their lives for strangers. Well, William said that it was not about protecting the innocent, it was mostly about kicking Hopkins' ass but Bonnie didn't believe him. And Margaret was shaken when she had heard the story of Clara. She saw Bonnie in her visions but she had no premonitions about Clara, Elaine and other girls murdered by Stanley.

"You think he's already here?" Bonnie asked Derrick. "Stanley, I mean."

"I don't know. Margaret said that the vision was blurry this time."

"I simply can't wait..." Bonnie said slowly.

Bonnie didn't have to wait very long to get some action. Two days after the meeting with Stefan she felt the magic in the air. It was like a tiny spark, but she couldn't ignore it. She stood by the window, watching the black sky and trying to trace the source of power.

Derrick was out. When Bonnie finished the spell she called him.

"_What is it?"_

"Where are you?"

"_Mystic Grill. It's great here, you should come, you know."_

Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Someone is in the town. I can sense them. I want to go and check — "

"_Don't go alone," _Derrick said immediately.

"Meet me there, I'll text you the address."

She hung up the phone and got dressed. When she was lacing her boots she cast a quick glance around and sighed. Derrick really liked to live comfortably. The room lit up by the crystal chandelier was like a freaking palace. You'd never feel like home here.

Well, lately all she felt was like she was a spy. Seriously, it was weird to be out in the street all jeans-and-leather, wearing oversized sunglasses when there was no sunshine at all. She could just use a glamour spell and nobody would recognize her but Derrick asked her not to use her magic if possible.

It was almost midnight when Bonnie had finally found the place. She could feel the magic coming out of the old gymnasium. Was Stanley that stupid? Was it a trap? Bonnie felt uneasy but she had no time to waste.

_But where is Derrick?_

She threw back her head and looked at the sky. It was very dark but she could see the clouds moving quickly. When the first lightning flashed across the sky Bonnie came inside the building.

The power was out. Bonnie walked slowly, listening to every little noise. Soon enough she heard people talking in soft voices and froze.

"...were told not to do anything stupid. Just observe."

"We know that one of them has left. Maybe, it's time to move."

"The time will come when the nature itself stops breathing..."

Bonnie frowned. Male voices only and she could barely hear anything. How many of them were there? Were they all the warlocks?

_And where is Derrick? _

If she concentrated hard, she could feel it. There were four little sparks. Four warlocks?.. Bonnie wasn't sure. But she needed to act. She would deal with the warlocks. After that, she would have to interrogate someone. Derrick would be upset but she had no other choice. She was alone, however she could use the element of surprise to her advantage.

"In a hero mood, are we?"

Bonnie flinched so hard that her curly hair bounced up. She was ready to scream at the top of her lungs but even her breath was cut off by a palm pressed against her mouth.

"Want to take them all?" she heard a whisper.

Bonnie's heart was pounding painfully. His hand was still covering her mouth, and his other arm held her around her waist. Her body was pressed against his, a way too familiar touch.

"I'll remove my hand," he whispered in her ear. "Slowly. Don't scream. Don't try to burn me. Don't try to aneurism me. Don't try any other little trick you have in your mind. _Don't try my patience_. Are we clear?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and nodded. He released her and she turned around. It was very dark in there but then a flash of lightning lit his face.

"Damon," Bonnie muttered.

He watched her as if he doubted his own eyes. Slowly, his gaze shifted to her lips, then he looked into her eyes again and a derisive expression appeared on his face.

"Hello, lover."

Bonnie tried to pull away from him and her back hit the wall. Why was life so unfair! All she wanted was a peaceful evening. Why couldn't she just beat the crap out of some bastards and happily go home?

Damon's mouth curved, he was pleased to see her astonished.

"I think it's about time we have a catch-up."

Bonnie suppressed a sigh and whispered,

"Not no — "

"_Now_."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Not now, Damon. Don't hate me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I'm sorry! Okay, that's not a good way to start the note but I should apologize because I didn't know I would make you wait so long. If I knew, I wouldn't have ended the previous chapter with a cliffhanger. Really, having a real life sucks, it's so distracting! Thank you for your patience and your reviews.

**gitan312** , Bonnie and Damon don't share their dreams, Actually, SPOILER, these dreams are hello from Emily Bennett (I'll explain later) and partly Damon's subconscious games. Also, Bonnie doesn't know that Damon came back for her. Derrick didn't and wouldn't tell her that. She doesn't know about Julian's death either.

**Casper,** Heartless. I know! Sorry :)

**shania7,** Bonnie isn't working with the enemies. Why would she? Stefan is not her enemy. John, Margaret and Will are not the enemies. Neither is Lucy and Derrick — he is so not her enemy. She wants to do the things the way which she thinks is right. I don't think it makes her a hypocrite. She has got her plate full, really, and she can't just fall into Damon's arms. The last thing she remembers is Damon turning his back to her and running after Elena. Bonnie knows, the moment she gets between Damon and Elena she will be hurt. Because that's what always happens.

And to prevent disappointment, yes, she will be kinda dark. This part isn't called _Morgan Le Fay_ for nothing. The first part was about Bonnie being a human and Damon fell in love with that side of her. Now, it's all about being a witch and I want to show what it's like to have the power and that it comes with a price (a didactic narrator is here). What Stanley did to her left the thorn in her heart. But Bonnie will never be a I-will-destroy-the-world kind of character. Her battlefield is her soul.

**DGfleetfox**, really, your list of recommended songs made my month. Thank you! _Ladies and Gentlemen We are Floating in Space _is breathtaking. I don't know if it's right for this chapter but I listened to it when I was writing the BAMON scene.

**Chapter sixteen**

Rain splattered against the window while Stanley was looking at his reflection in the glass. His face was bloodless and in his eyes there was no usual glint of amusement. He stood very still, he was barely breathing and his mind went blank.

It was so very dark outside and being in the brightly lit room made Stanley feel extremely uncomfortable. He preferred to stay in the shadows and he wanted to go outside. He was frustrated and it surprised him. Julian wasn't really his friend but they had spent a lot of time together. They even began to understand each other.

"This beast is going to pay."

Matthew's voice was furious. Stanley turned around slowly, looked at Julian's face, so peaceful now, and frowned. _How was it possible?_ A strong warlock like Julian got killed by a vampire? By Damon Salvatore, who wasn't even the strong vampire, just a mere bloodsucker? Stanley always despised the half-breeds like vampires and werewolves. And all the vampires of Mystic Falls certainly made him feel disgusted. Low-life creatures, stupid and pathetic.

It was so difficult to understand Bonnie; of course, sometimes a witch could help a vampire if she was in debt but no sane person would choose to help those beasts willingly. The vampires are the crime against nature, they were sinful, arrogant and extremely annoying. Conserved humans, that's what Matthew called them. And Stanley disliked Damon immediately. Mostly, because he was the stupidest person ever.

"Shouldn't we get ready?" Stanley asked.

"We'll stop hiding," Matthew promised him grimly. "Our time will come soon. Right now I want this vampire to pay. I want him to suffer every day of his miserable life. After that he will die."

Stanley narrowed his eyes, getting why Matthew wanted to talk to him in private.

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes. Go to Mystic Falls and destroy him."

"Gladly," Stanley said immediately. "Any rules?"

"No rules. If anyone gets in the way kill them."

"Even the Originals?"

Hopkins smiled unpleasantly.

"They think they are invincible but I'll make them vanish too."

Stanley had already heard everything he wanted to hear. But since he was supposed to, he asked casually,

"What about the hunt?"

"Forget it for now," Matthew shook his head. "The king will smell the witches' blood and very soon he will be awakened. I don't think that Gaules have figured things out."

_Think twice._

With a smile, Stanley took a step towards the door.

"Damon Salvatore," he said.

"Damon Salvatore," Matthew nodded. "Bring me his head."

* * *

He wouldn't lose his head over this.

Here she was. And if it was a dream _again _and he was about to wake up he would probably get homicidal. Damon lowered his gaze and touched Bonnie's hair carelessly. Good. In his dreams he could never control his emotions, however right now everything was normal.

She was wearing black jeans and leather jacket. Damon rarely saw her dressed like this and now he was bemused. His hand slowly slid up her neck and he touched her chin. Bonnie's eyes flashed.

"I'm kinda busy here."

Damon had so many answers ready for her but he decided not to start the fight right away.

"Who are they?" he asked quietly.

"Enemies," she said reluctantly.

"Can you give me more specifics?"

"They're the witch-hunters," Bonnie whispered, leaning against the wall.

"So you want to attack them?"

"Well, yes..." She spared him a glance. "Are you going to help me?"

Damon shook his head and said dead-seriously,

"Actually I intend to pull you into a dark corner and ravish you."

She looked so taken aback. Damon smirked.

"What's the matter? You don't like the idea?"

Bonnie's forehead furrowed and she scoffed.

"Of course, now is the time to be sarcastic..."

"You chose the time, sweetheart," he said acidly.

Her lips thinned. Damon gave her a half-smile and she suddenly froze, looking wary.

"They are quiet," Bonnie whispered.

She turned around and immediately closed her eyes because a beam of light blinded her.

"Who's there?" a croaky voice sounded.

There was no point in hiding anymore. Bonnie took a step forward and looked at the man with the torch. Then, one by one, six more men had appeared out of the darkness but Bonnie couldn't see their faces clearly.

"Look at this," the man with the torch said, surprised. "I know you, I've seen your picture."

She didn't move and her face betrayed no emotion.

"You're Bonnie Bennett. The witch who protects bloodsuckers..."

"It's nice to know that my reputation precedes me," Bonnie muttered.

"Since when do you even have a reputation?" Damon said. The beam of light moved towards him.

"That means you're Derrick. You are always together."

"He's not Derrick," Bonnie said quickly. "He's not a warlock and he has nothing to do with all this."

"Is it so?" Damon said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah... I was just passing by."

"He's a vampire," one of the men in the shadows said, disgusted. "Look at his face..."

Frowning slightly, Bonnie took a step forward and said,

"There's only one thing I want to know. Where is Stanley?"

"Do you miss him, witch?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Bonnie said calmly. "And I won't if you give me no reason to. But coming here was your mistake. It's not too late yet, go away."

"It's not too late for you either," the man with the torch said. "Confess. And accept your death as your salvation."

Bonnie heard Damon scoff next to her. Her face darkened.

"Don't kill them," she muttered.

"Kill us?" a derisive laugh sounded in the hallway. "Stanley mentioned you were arrogant."

Bonnie gasped when the darkness around her started to swirl. The pressure was coming from everywhere and she cursed. She was wrong. Every one of them, all seven of them were the warlocks.

And they hunted the witches. What an absurd.

She closed her eyes and let the power take over her. Her hands started to glow. The old burned out light bulbs in the hallway crackled and glimmered. It was getting colder inside and when Bonnie opened her eyes she saw snow falling from the ceiling. Walls were covered with frost. Bonnie exhaled slowly and looked at the knocked out warlocks. Apparently, they were not very strong if her spell made all of them collapse at once.

Bonnie dropped her hands to her sides. The ice around her started to melt but there were snowflakes on Bonnie's eyelashes when she looked at Damon. She could finally see his face clearly thanks to the lights switched on by her magic. He watched her closely, and even if he was surprised to see her casting such a spell (gentle as the summer wind, that's what Margaret liked to call it) he didn't show it. He didn't even look at the people on the floor.

"It's been a while," he spoke up.

She nodded.

"How did you find me?"

Damon resisted the sarcastic answer and shrugged.

"I hired a PI."

Once again, she looked dumbfounded. Okay, he had to admit it, he was acting out of character, but then again it was all her fault.

"Your little performance at the bar was quite amusing," he said.

Bonnie forced a smile.

"Amusing you is my only mission in life."

"Clearly... Did I interrupt something important?"

"Not really..." Bonnie looked at him cautiously. "We should get out of here."

Damon was in front of her in a step. Gently, he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. Bonnie lost her breath, she thought he was about to kiss her but Damon simply studied her face, while his own face was unreadable.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"No, you don't give the impression that you're a crazy person..." he mused. "Then where does all this crazy talk come from?"

She scowled.

"This is stupid — "

"You know what is stupid?"

Bonnie looked away and he released her.

"To disappear the way you did, to let people who love you wonder if you're even alive. It's stupid. And downright cruel."

"I'm sure your heart survived the loss," she said sarcastically.

He forced himself to remain patient because he really didn't want to screw up and give her the reason to show her judging attitude.

"But you're back now," he said coolly.

"I came back here because I had to," she snapped.

"Well, I don't suppose you came back 'cause you've missed me."

Bonnie didn't answer but she seemed uneasy. Seriously, this conversation was getting unbearable. Damon realized it and finally softened his voice.

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm in no hurry."

"Unlike me."

His eyes narrowed.

"Have you... been well?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes."

"You came to Stefan. Such a homecoming..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Spare me. This I-am-better-than-Stefan tune got old ages ago."

The patience bubble popped. Damon gave her his sweetest smile and shook his head, mockingly.

"Now, Bonnie. Is this the proper way to talk to the man who took your virginity?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. Oh, so that's how it will be. _En garde. _He saw her stubborn look and scowled.

_Women in denial_, Damon thought. _Something I hate the most._

Well, she had never trusted him. And who could blame her... He looked at her, trying to recognize the sweet girl who used to laugh at his jokes but she wasn't there. And then before he or she could say some more stupid things the sound of police siren came from outside.

"Damn it," Damon muttered. Bonnie stepped back and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"You're bulletproof," she said quickly.

Damon grabbed her hand.

"You are not running again," he said dryly.

Bonnie tried to pull her arm away, looking at Damon indignantly.

"Let me go, you can break my arm!"

"Don't worry, I can also heal you," he said casually. Then his eyes glinted maliciously. "Actually, scratch that. If you don't want your arm to be broken stop fighting me."

"I'm not running from you," she muttered. "Stop treating me like a bloody five-years-old."

"Stop acting like one," he answered, brushing his thumb against her pulse point. His mouth twitched and he looked at Bonnie, amused. "_Bloody? _Huh. England..."

Bonnie stopped struggling.

"We should probably put our hands up," she said sweetly, when the police officers burst in.

"Hello, Liz," Damon said serenely. Bonnie made a small noise.

"Da... Bonnie!" Caroline's mother gasped. "I can't believe it... When did you come back?"

"Two days ago," Bonnie answered. She looked guilty and it pleased Damon.

"But Caroline doesn't know..." Liz seemed confused. Damon clicked his tongue judgingly.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"I wanted to make sure that everything was okay," Bonnie mumbled. "I know it sounds silly — "

"Oh, you _do _know that?"

Bonnie ignored Damon's sarcastic remark and went on, "But I can't tell everything now."

"She can try to run again," Damon drawled. "You should cuff her, sheriff. I would."

"Caroline is with Elena now," Liz said brightly as she approached them. "I should take you there, to the boarding house."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded.

"I can take her," Damon said quickly. He put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. And his hand was so heavy, Bonnie flinched.

"Fine then," Liz was still bemused. She looked at the men on the floor. "What about them? We got a call..."

"Be careful with them," Bonnie said seriously. "They are dangerous."

"Are they — "

"Not my kind," Damon said, looking above sheriff's head. "Bonnie's friends."

Liz nodded and Bonnie felt like being swept by a wave when Damon dragged her away.

"See you, Liz."

Police officers were staring at them and Bonnie was glad to be outside finally. Damon's car was parked nearby. Bonnie stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was very clear, no sign of the storm coming.

"Come," Damon said harshly.

To his surprise she said nothing and followed him timidly.

"Thank you for the ride," she said, when they drove off. "Or, maybe you were going home anyway?"

"I don't live there anymore," Damon said brusquely.

Bonnie looked surprised. She chanced a small smile.

"What did you do? Broke curfew?"

Damon didn't smile back. Bonnie acted like it had never happened, she treated him the way she did before the Negation spell, she simply erased the time they spent together from her memory. It was seriously pissing him off.

"It was my decision to leave."

"It was your decision to leave," she said slowly and he didn't flinch. "I see."

His eyes narrowed slightly. He looked like an angry cat now.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I left you. Why haven't you come back?"

Her face fell. Slowly, her eyes shifted away from him and she pressed her lips together.

"Tell me," Damon said.

Bonnie furrowed her brow and they heard her phone ringing. Damon watched her from the corner of his eye as she looked at her phone. She scoffed but picked up.

"Hello, traitor," she said snidely.

"_Please... You left me no other choice."_

Damon saw Bonnie grimace. The voice on the other end of the line sounded amused and it was familiar.

"So much for protecting me," Bonnie turned her head away from Damon. "You're fired."

"_You can't fire me, it's a lifetime contract. Why are you complaining? You're alive... And I guess, everything is perfect_. _How is your prince Charming?_ "

Bonnie looked at her phone as if it was a poisonous snake and snapped,

"Good bye, Derrick."

She hung up and rolled her eyes, annoyed. Damon gave her a leering look.

"Who was that?"

"Did you get any weird calls lately?" Bonnie asked, still exasperated.

Damon thought for a minute and answered calmly,

"Someone sent me a picture of you and Stefan at the bar. After that, I got a text with the address of that gymnasium. I guess your friend wanted me to see you."

"Hm..."

While he knew that he would be annoyed he couldn't help asking,

"Who's Derrick?"

"He is a warlock," Bonnie said casually. "He's helping me..."

He also saved him from Julian. Damon hated that warlock already.

"Do you trust him?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

"You think you _can_ trust him?" he pressed.

She had noticed his mood change and looked at him, frowning.

"He saved my life, Damon."

_So what?_ he wanted to say but restrained himself from doing that. She would immediately accuse him of such terrible things, like not _caring_ about her life.

"Here we are," Bonnie said suddenly.

Damon was never more unhappy to see his home. They got out of the car and walked to the house. Damon opened the door and held it for Bonnie when a terrible sound filled their ears.

"Mom called me!.."

_Oh, dear, dear, dear Lord..._

Caroline squealed, rushing forward, and squeezed Bonnie in her arms. Poor Bonnie had to swallow a blond hair or two.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!" Caroline kept piping with childish glee.

Damon walked past them and threw his key down on the table. He ignored his brother's questioning look and turned around to see Elena who was openly crying hug Bonnie. Stefan also embraced the runaway witch and gave her a knowing smile, Damon almost rolled his eyes at that.

_Oh, Bonnie, we had a secret meeting, aren't we cute?_ he mimicked his brother silently.

Bonnie was glowing. Damon stepped back, watching her face. He remembered the night when he had been kissing every inch of that face. He was happy then. Now everything was different. And Bonnie was different. Didn't she remember the last time she had been here? When she had run outside, almost crying? Nobody followed her then, no one but him. She forgave Elena, Caroline and Stefan, she forgave everyone who had forgotten her and abandoned her and _he_ had lost her.

His karma was a bitch.

"Matt and Tyler are so glad and Jeremy, he's simply ecstatic," Caroline said, clinging to Bonnie's hand.

Jeremy, right. Damon never really liked that loser teenager.

"Cool," Bonnie said, smiling. "I will see them tomorrow." She looked at Caroline and Elena. "You two haven't changed at all."

"Of course," Caroline said, beaming. "We are the vampires, forever eighteen!.. But you, baby, look magnificent."

"Try magnifique," Damon said derisively.

Bonnie looked at him confused and he scowled. She probably _adored_ being in Paris with Derrick.

"You should have come back immediately!" Caroline said, following Bonnie to the living room.

"Yeah..." Bonnie breathed out.

"You shouldn't have left us," Elena's voice sounded. Bonnie looked at her closely and Elena's lips trembled. "We're sorry... I can't believe I have left you alone."

"I wasn't alone," Bonnie said and hugged Elena. "I'm okay... Don't think about it, it wasn't your fault."

"Are you trying to comfort her because _you_'ve been hurt?" Damon muttered.

Everyone ignored him. They were happy to be delusional, as always. Bonnie played along, she did her best to look happy. Caroline sat at her feet as if there were no other chairs in the room. Honestly, she looked like a puppy. Elena kept asking Bonnie the questions and telling how lonely it was without Bonnie around.

And Bonnie was listening to all that noise. Sometimes she smiled. She smiled as if she wanted to show that she was fine. But he knew, when she was happy she smiled differently.

"Thanks, Stefan," Bonnie said kindly.

Damon who had been mesmerized by looking at her snapped out of his trance. He saw his brother giving Bonnie a cup of coffee.

"So you still don't know who cast that spell?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Not really," Bonnie said, after taking a sip of her drink. "But I think I'm not in danger anymore."

_Liar,_ Damon thought, alarmed. _She's obviously lying, why?_

"You know I'm angry at you," Caroline said. "Don't you trust us at all? You should have come back..."

"Maybe, but..." Bonnie shook her head. "I was actually trying to become a better witch."

"And you didn't bother to call or send a card," Damon said dryly.

Bonnie looked surprised.

"Didn't you get my cards?"

"I did," Caroline said cheerfully.

"I did, too," Elena admitted softly.

Damon felt so betrayed. So Bonnie contacted her friends, after all. It was not possible that Stefan didn't know that.

_They don't take me seriously_, he thought suddenly. _Damon is playing with his new toy. How long before he gets bored? And what will our tame monster do this time?_

His face darkened. Bonnie looked at him curiously.

"I sent you a card, too," she said. "On your birthday."

"Liar," he blurted out, baffled.

"I'm not lying," Bonnie said indignantly. "You, the biggest fan of yourself, made me remember when your birthday was, _remember_?"

He didn't know what to say because he was both angry and happy. She had been thinking of him...

"So," he smirked. "You have sent some postcards and now you've come back all Sabrina-like."

"Sabrina?" Bonnie said, confused. "The teenage witch?"

"I think what Damon means is Audrey Hepburn Sabrina," Caroline said sweetly. "You remember the movie? The girl was in love with the younger brother, then she's falling for the older brother because he is, oh, so much better!.. Of course, Damon knows the story by heart."

"Caroline, stop it," Elena said mildly.

Damon wanted to strangle the stupid blonde vampire. He cast a glance at Bonnie and saw the light of irony in her eyes. What a traitor.

"So good to be home," Bonnie said, bringing the cup to her lips. "Nothing changes."

"But you've changed," Elena said seriously.

Bonnie lowered her head.

"I needed to."

Elena grabbed her hand and Damon suddenly wanted to stand between them and take Bonnie in his arms.

"I would have helped you," Elena said sadly. "No matter what you've been going through I'd have helped you. "

"You would, wouldn't you?" Bonnie said. "But honestly, I'm okay now."

Elena smiled and Caroline smiled as well. Damon gave his brother an eloquent look but even Stefan was looking at Bonnie, beaming.

_Are you fucking blind?_

And they called themselves her friends. Damon wondered if Bonnie suddenly burst into flames saying she was okay would these morons at least doubt her words?

"It's too late," Bonnie said. "I should probably go."

"No, stay here!" Elena exclaimed. "Come on, let's have a girls' night. We have to talk about everything."

"Just don't be too loud," Damon said, standing up. "I'm going to sleep."

"What?" Stefan said, surprised. "Are you staying over tonight?"

Damon looked at him darkly.

"Problem?"

Stefan didn't answer but he still looked confused. Fed up with all this nonsense, Damon grimaced and went upstairs. He began to rummage through his papers and finally, he found it. It wasn't really surprising that he hadn't paid attention, it was a tiny card. The envelope even wasn't properly signed. Damon looked at the beautiful pattern and after that at the words, written by Bonnie's hand.

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**May your every wish come true.**_

_**B.**_

_That's it? _

Damon sat on his bed, holding the card in his hands. He definitely was the most unlovable creature in the world.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sad Damon and cold-blooded Bonnie... Okay, they'll have the BAMON talk next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Wow. Everyone is Damon team. I mean, I knew Bonnie's actions wouldn't be appreciated but everyone supports Damon, that's rather unexpected. So, I wanted to quote Kurt Vonnegut here. _Be a sadist. No matter how sweet and innocent your leading characters, make awful things happen to them — in order that the reader may see what they are made of._ And they are not even my characters, so I'll happily be a sadist. :) Boo. Before the lightning strike the clouds must gather... Btw, Damon wouldn't be saved by Bonnie's sweet love. Bonnie will be saved by Damon's _tough_ love.

And thank you for your reviews!

**Chapter seventeen**

Power channeling was indeed a useful ability but it had one serious disadvantage. Bonnie always felt dizzy after using a strong spell. While she was awake she could get a grip on herself. It wasn't easy, though. So she listened to Elena and Caroline and nodded sometimes but the headache was simply killing her. She had to admit it, she had overdone it with casting the spell.

"That's not fair," Caroline said cheerfully. "You made us tell you about us, but we want to hear about your adventures."

They were lying on the bed in the guestroom. Both Damon and Stefan went to their bedrooms but Caroline and Elena didn't seem sleepy at all.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie covered her face with the pillow and mumbled, "Let's continue tomorrow. Seriously, I don't have your stamina..."

"Okay, let's call it a night," Elena agreed. "I can see you're tired... I'm going to Stefan's room, you two don't discuss anything without me."

"I can't talk anyway," Bonnie said sleepily. Her best friend pulled the pillow from Bonnie's face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Night..."

"Good night," Bonnie said with a smile.

Elena turned the light off and walked out of the room.

"Now tell me everything," Caroline demanded but Bonnie just chuckled and closed her eyes.

She knew that Caroline would fall asleep soon enough. And she would steal all the blankets and pillows. She would probably push Bonnie out of the bed.

"I'm so happy to be home," Bonnie moaned.

"Duh..."

It was simply impossible to fight tiredness anymore. The soft sounds around Bonnie died away and soon enough she was on the brink of sleep. For a moment she forgot that she wasn't in Margaret's brightly decorated room. Even the air here seemed different. She couldn't believe that she was staying here, at Damon's place, with her two best friends being so close. Only yesterday the mere thought of the reunion made her feel hesitant.

Bonnie fell asleep and instantly she was having the nightmare. She definitely should invent a spell against bad dreams.

_Bonnie, Bonnie, wake up..._

Someone was shaking her.

"Wake up!"

She woke up with a start, but she couldn't see anything, it was dark in there.

"Margaret, it's happening again," she muttered faintly.

"Bonnie!"

_It's Caroline's voice_, Bonnie realized suddenly. She sat up in bed and exhaled.

"Bonnie, I heard you screaming," Elena said, rushing in. "What happened?"

The light was switched on and Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but she felt oddly disorientated so she remained silent and covered her face with her hands.

"Are you still having a pajama party?" a sarcastic voice sounded from the doorway. "Mind if I join you?"

"Bonnie had a nightmare," Caroline explained, taking her eyes off her friend for a brief moment.

Damon scoffed, folding his arms.

"Just cuddle her," he said. "Trust me, it will help."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and muttered,

"I'm going to grab some water."

A shadow crossed Damon's face and his smirk vanished. He looked at Bonnie grimly and barked,

"Stay here, I'll bring you water."

In a few moments, he returned with a glass in his hand. Before he get the chance to get close to Bonnie, Caroline stood up and took the glass from him. Damon stepped back, watching the witch when Stefan appeared behind his back.

"What is it, what happened?"

"Bonnie had a nightmare," Damon said in a malicious whisper.

"Oh..." Stefan furrowed his brow. "You ok, Bonnie?"

Bonnie took the glass, but the moment her fingers touched it the water burst into flames. Caroline yelped in surprise. Fire went out but Bonnie had already dropped the glass and stared at it wide-eyed.

"It's okay, I'll bring more," Damon said stoically. "I can even boil it... If you want it boiled."

Bonnie seemed stoned.

"I must go," she whispered. "I have to leave..."

"No," Elena said, clutching at Bonnie's hand desperately. "No, please, stay..."

"What is going on?" Caroline said, totally confused. "Is something wrong with your magic?"

Bonnie wasn't listening, she got to her feet, looking around hopelessly.

"I have to, I need to be with Derrick. Before I set your house on fire... I don't want to hurt anyone."

Damon took a step forward, without realizing it, but Elena had already took Bonnie's face in her hands.

"Look at me, look at me. Whatever it is we will get through it. Together."

Bonnie seemed to calm down. She nodded and Damon turned around and soundlessly walked out. He returned to his own bedroom and settled on his bed, listening to the hush voices. A few minutes later he heard Stefan and Elena return to Stefan's bedroom. Everything became quiet and Damon closed his eyes, trying to calm down but for some reason he was on pins and needles. Well, with good reason. Bonnie was performing an accidental magic like a pathetic amateur. So she had her powers back, but she didn't have control over them.

Damon exhaled slowly and got out of his bed. The house was dark and quiet, it looked like everyone was sleeping. Damon opened the door to the guest room and glanced at the bed. As expected, he could see only one head on the pillows, it was blond.

Bonnie was gone.

* * *

It seemed that her subconscious hated her. All that training, every little trick Margaret tried to teach her and there she was, lighting the water just because the vampires were around her. Talk about witch's natural defense mechanisms.

Every time she used her magic, the power within her threatened to burst out. And sometimes the best she could do was using her magic like a shell to hide. Was it even possible that not so long ago she was around her friends, living in the world where nothing could go wrong.

"Damn it..."

She was so tired but she didn't trust herself. She couldn't fall asleep. Apparently, she couldn't talk to her friends honestly. And she didn't know how to face Damon, now that he remembered her. Because if he remembered everything than he must know that he never really cared about her. Everything was so screwed-up and she didn't know how to fix things.

_Stay awake_, she commanded herself.

Bonnie exhaled, annoyed, and rubbed her temples. She never thought that homecoming could be so weird. Honestly, she was cautious as a hedgehog around her friends, it was ridiculous.

Gentle night wind caressed her cheeks and she smiled without realizing it. Sometimes it felt so good to live in sync with the nature. But, perhaps, she should get off the roof and sneak back into the bedroom before Caroline woke up.

"And how did you even get here?"

Bonnie straightened her back and looked up at Damon who appeared beside her out of thin air. Her mouth rounded and she said,

"I climbed."

"You climbed..." he sat down next to her and gave her his usual mocking glance. "You certainly seem restless."

Bonnie chuckled unhappily.

"When I use magic... sometimes I become like this."

The power of words spoken out loud. She was depressed, true, but it was just the consequence of her using her powers. She would feel better in the morning.

"Really?" Damon lowered his voice. "I've never noticed that. But I guess I've missed a lot of things..."

"Don't say that," Bonnie said with a little smile. Damon studied her face as his own face grew serious. She furrowed her brow. "You're wearing your jacket. Where are you going?"

"I was actually going to go and find you."

She sighed.

"Sorry... I just wanted to cool down my head."

"And you climbed on the roof."

She nodded. Damon looked at her hands and asked quietly,

"Have you played your part already?"

Bonnie glanced at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Best friend," Damon said softly. "Good listener. Whatever else... Can I finally have you all to myself?"

Bonnie's lips parted slightly. But she didn't take her eyes off him. The Bonnie he knew in New York started to surface and, though, he was afraid that if he reached out and touched her face, her expression would change immediately, right now she was finally the girl he wanted to remember.

"You haven't returned to your home, right?"

"I'm staying in the hotel."

"Alone?.."

"No."

Damon's eyes darkened and his voice sounded harsh,

"It's true then. What that man said. You and Derrick are always together."

"He protects me," Bonnie said earnestly.

"Protects you from what?" he paused but she didn't answer. "What did you get yourself into?"

"You have no idea..."

"Try me."

"Matthew Hopkins is real."

"Yes, I know," Damon said grimly.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"You do?"

"I did some research."

"You did?"

Damon gave her a leering look.

"Don't you look surprised."

_And beautiful_. Damon smiled, watching her. She had bed hair, but her bright eyes were shining with excitement.

"How... did you find out about him?"

Damon frowned. She wasn't excited, he realized suddenly. She was worried...

"Why does it matter?" he asked. "I have my sources... Anyway, I still don't understand how he could be alive."

Bonnie sighed.

"Me neither. I mean, he's not a vampire or something."

"Is it even possible for a witch to live forever?"

Bonnie looked at him oddly.

"Witches are mortal," she said. "It's just his magic, it's different. I think — "

"Let me help you."

She blinked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything... Whatever I can do for you."

She seemed uncertain and Damon frowned.

"Did you tell Stefan about — "

"No, I didn't!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't. He would tell Elena, of course. I don't want them to be worried."

"Okay," he spoke softly. "It's you and me then."

Bonnie held her breath.

"What exactly do you know?"

"I know that his motives lie deeper than simply killing the witches," Damon said, frowning again. "Why are you so nervous?"

She winced and Damon asked in a different tone of voice, "What happened to you? You're so different."

"Well, you know..." she said slowly. "When the whole world forgets your existence you start rethinking a lot of things."

Damon forced a smile and said patiently, as if he was speaking to a little child,

"Now everyone remembers you, you're back home and you have your powers back. Time to move on, don't you think so?"

No matter how tired Bonnie was, she couldn't help smiling. It was nice to see Damon being arrogant again.

"There's actually something you can do for me," she said.

"What is it?"

"Give me access to your dad's library."

Damon exhaled.

"That's what you want from me? Some books?"

"Well, yes..."

"Fine," he touched her shoulder. Then, without warning, his arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer. In a moment Bonnie's head was on Damon's lap and he caressed her hair gently.

"Calm down," he said. "And sleep, sugar. I know you suck at fighting bad dreams, so I'm going to create a really good one for you."

"Now I'm mortified," Bonnie said.

But she could finally close her eyes and breathe out. Margaret always could pull her out of the nightmare, but Damon, no matter how unbelievable it sounded, Damon could scare all the nightmares away if he was just holding her in his arms. Bonnie raised her hand and Damon took it, entwining their fingers. Suddenly, she was tender as a kitten.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now you're grateful," he said a bit grudgingly. She smiled sleepily and he muttered, "Maybe, you won't believe me, but everything was so different without you around."

"Well, I'm back but nothing is the same."

"Are you really back? It's like your head is somewhere else."

Bonnie chuckled.

"What is it?" Damon asked, bewildered.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I missed your voice."

He smirked.

"What a breathtaking confession," he said mockingly. "But of course you've been too proud to call..."

She smiled and Damon was about to kiss her but she spoke again,

"Since you're curious... After we said goodbye I can't remember anything clearly."

"What?" Damon asked slowly.

"I don't remember," Bonnie said. "I mean I remember things but... oddly. I just have a feeling that everything had been very bad but after that..."

"After that?"

"Something good had happened. Something really good."

Damon leaned back and the shadow covered his face. His fingers were still caressing her hair but his face became a mask. The state Bonnie had described Damon knew all too well. There was no doubt about it, Bonnie was compelled.

And there were not too many vampires capable of compelling a witch.

The Originals just added to the hit list.

"Sleeping on the roof is not healthy," Damon said. "Let's go to my bedroom."

"Can we just stay like this..." she murmured.

"Did you hear me?"

She didn't answer and Damon grimaced.

"You told me..." he said with patience. "When I see you again I will remember everything. Bonnie, I remember everything."

"For better or for worse," she said.

He gave up. After all, no matter what Bonnie said she was still in his arms. Her hand fell away from his sleeve and he looked down. Finally, his touch lulled her to sleep. Soon, grey dawn light illuminated the face of the sleeping girl. Now Damon could see how exhausted she looked but at least she was sleeping calmly.

Stupid memories were rising between them like a wall. When he was under the Negation spell he couldn't believe he was able to hurt her and now he knew he could hurt her the way no one else could. This was getting frustrating. Self-criticism was never one of his traits.

Bonnie's eyelids fluttered. Damon leaned over her and his lips touched her temple. He did it roughly and for a second he closed his eyes. He felt Bonnie wince and whispered,

"You're here. That's the only thing that really matters."

_Let's do it your way. Let's do what is easier for you. For now. _

"It's morning already," Bonnie murmured.

"Right," Damon admitted lazily. "But my offer still stands."

"What offer?" Bonnie asked, getting to her feet and stretching her arms.

"We can go to my room, pull down the curtains and spend as much time in bed as you want."

"Sounds great but..." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "How about breakfast?"

Damon smirked.

"If you say so."

But, unluckily, they only found coffee in the kitchen. Damon checked the fridge but it was empty.

"Sorry," he said. "Now that this house is a vampire's nest... Let's go somewhere."

"Actually, can you take me to the hotel?" she asked.

"Oh," Damon glanced at her. "I suppose, Derrick is waiting."

"I don't think so," Bonnie said quietly.

"What is going on?" Caroline chirped, entering the kitchen. "Why are you both up?"

"I was just leaving," Bonnie said.

"What? No!" Caroline exclaimed. "You still have to tell us everything. What happened in England, what happened in New York?"

Damon scoffed and Caroline glared at him. Bonnie bit her lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'll see you later," she said, keeping her face straight. "We'll have our time to catch up. Is Elena still asleep?"

"Yes," Caroline said, upset. "Do you really need to go?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Let's go," Damon said, patting Bonnie's arm. Caroline stared at them disbelievingly.

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

"We're dating," Damon said casually.

Caroline's jaw dropped but a second later she let out a derisive laugh.

"Very funny. Come on, you look like you're up to something. Spill."

"Use your imagination, Caroline," said Damon, trying to pull Bonnie away.

"Caroline, I promise we'll talk later..." Bonnie said.

"Yes, and she will tell you everything about her wonderful trip to New York."

Damon's voice was filled with irony. Bonnie gave him a dirty look but followed him to his car.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked, holding the car door for her.

"I'm going to kill you," she said grimly.

"Back to threats, I see... God, I missed you."

* * *

They had breakfast at the little cafe, Damon insisted. Everything seemed normal, being around each other was natural, as if they were never apart. Everything would be perfect if only Damon could get rid of the feeling that he was talking to Bonnie light. Of course, it was good to be civil for once but Damon thought that maybe a little banter would help him to realize what was going on in Bonnie's lovely judging head.

"Happy to be home?" he asked, stealing a piece of bacon off her plate. Bonnie stared at him.

"Help yourself, Damon," she muttered.

"Don't pout, sharing is what couples do."

She looked at him, annoyed, and he smiled idly.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Bonnie shook her head. "I hope you're joking, not blackmailing me."

"Please, Bonnie," Damon smiled. "You know, our little affair isn't exactly a blackmail material. Actually, if everyone knows it would only be good for your reputation."

"Yeah, right," Bonnie chuckled. "Caroline will say Stockholm syndrome."

"Who cares..." Damon smiled again. _At least, she doesn't deny everything. _"I don't like the desserts here. We should go and grab some gelato. I say, Rome."

"Is it a new cafe?" Bonnie asked.

He gave her a crooked grin.

"No, love, it's the capital of Italy."

She watched him in amusement.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"I'm a morning person," Damon rolled his eyes. "So shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Go to Rome... Or somewhere else."

"I've just got back!"

Damon's face darkened and he pushed the napkin away.

"Well, I guess, I'm not Derrick."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"I know you went to Paris with him."

She looked very confused.

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Damon drawled, looking away.

"Damon, I went to Paris to see my Dad," Bonnie said helplessly. "It has nothing to do with Derrick."

"If you say so."

"I'm serious. And why do I even bother explaining anything to you..."

Damon leaned over the table, looking at Bonnie with his fakest smile.

"Tell me more about Derrick," he said.

She took a cinnamon roll and shrugged.

"He's a warlock, he's powerful. He is my protector."

He scowled at her casual tone of voice but she grinned at him.

"Forget him. How was your year?"

"Uneventful. So he suddenly appears out of nowhere and you trust him."

She sighed tiredly.

"Damon, I know it sounds weird, but... You can believe me."

Bonnie added sugar to her coffee, not paying any attention to him anymore, and Damon shook his head.

"You know, I'm really trying to be a better man and all but _you _don't tell me anything. How am I supposed to help you?"

"Just leave Derrick out of this," Bonnie said. "There are other people to be concerned about. Matthew, Stanley, Julian and others..."

Damon's eyes shifted.

"Julian?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "He's also a warlock, Derrick met him. He's dangerous."

"Okay..." Damon said. Apparently, good news didn't travel fast. Did Derrick tell Bonnie that he had met him, Damon? If not... then maybe Derrick wasn't that trustworthy, after all. Suddenly cheerful, Damon smiled at Bonnie.

"Do you want something else to eat?"

She put the roll down and looked at the cup of coffee that she barely touched.

"I'm good."

"Then let's go to the hotel," Damon got up from the table. "So I can finally meet your protector."

Bonnie stared at Damon.

"We're in Mystic Falls," she said slowly.

"So?"

"Is it okay to spend so much time together? Caroline is already suspicious."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he whispered conspiratorially,

"Let's come clean."

Speechless, Bonnie lowered her head. Damon was unbelievable. What she was supposed to do, she wondered. She wished desperately Margaret's vision to be wrong this time. She simply couldn't understand why Stanley would hunt Damon. It was good, though, that he was intrigued with the witch-hunt stuff. If he wanted to help her she could stay by his side and protect him... But what if Stanley would want to hurt Damon only because she was with him?

"I'm joking, relax," Damon took her hand. "Come on."

Okay, maybe she could protect Damon without losing her heart and her mind in the process.

* * *

Damon disliked Derrick when he saw pictures of him and Bonnie. But after he entered the hotel room and had a look around, he simply hated this smarmy warlock. Derrick was definitely a show-off . Luckily, Bonnie wasn't a stupid girl and she wouldn't buy it... And if Damon wanted he could make any girl feel like a princess, without renting the penthouse. He was a Southern gentleman, damn it, he was trained to court the women.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked when she saw Damon's tense face.

"Isn't it a bit too much?" he said, waving around.

"Of course, it is," she agreed. "Derrick is crazy."

"Well, now I'm hurt," Derrick's voice sounded.

Damon turned around to see the warlock walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing a bath robe and there was a white towel thrown over his neck.

"You're back," Derrick said, smiling at Bonnie. "How did it go?"

"It went good, thanks to you," Bonnie said acidly. "Allow me to introduce you to the man who got all your texts. Damon, this is Derrick. Derrick, meet Damon."

Derrick looked at the vampire and his green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Damon, nice to meet you. Bonnie talks about you a lot."

"No, I don't."

Damon smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Jealousy sharpened each sensation and he couldn't help but notice how carefree Bonnie was around Derrick. And there was something worse, this warlock looked at Bonnie with affection he couldn't hide. How dare he.

"Sorry I had to text you before we've been properly introduced," Derrick said, still mimicking Bonnie's polite tone of voice.

"Have we met before?" Damon asked slowly.

Derrick looked at him closely.

"No... I don't think so..."

Then he turned to Bonnie.

"Will is coming back. What happened yesterday?"

"I've found them," Bonnie said. "They are at the police station, I hope I'll get the chance to talk to them."

"You will," Damon said abruptly. "Just ask me nicely. Liz is my friend, you know."

"Good," Derrick said. "You go with your friend and I'll meet William."

"Okay, I'll be ready in twenty minutes," Bonnie said. Damon gave her a smile.

"There's no rush, I'll wait downstairs."

Without sparing Derrick another glance he walked out of the room and returned to his car. After very little consideration Damon pulled out his phone and searched his contact list for Lynch's number.

"_Hello_."

"Hello, Brian, this is Damon Salvatore. Remember me?"

There was a strangled sound on the other line and Damon smirked.

"Of course, you do."

"_Look, I'm doing my best to find Bonnie Bennett!_"

"I have found her. I've got another task for you."

"_Oh... okay._"

"You remember the guy in the photo which you took from Bonnie's dad?"

"_No._"

"I want you to find every little bit of information about him. He calls himself Derrick."

"_But I_ — "

"And I want it by the end of this week," Damon said and hung up.

He was just worried about Bonnie, that was it. Derrick lied, he lied when he said that he had never met Damon. It was possible that he was lying about other things, too. Soon, Damon saw Bonnie walking out of the building. He got out of his car and went to open the car door for her.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, a bit amused.

"I always remember my manners," Damon said, keeping his expression neutral.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm here to tell you that I've got a huge writer's block! And well, to post a new chapter. I hope you won't be upset with me. Trust me, when I see the first opportunity to update the story I seize it. And your reviews are lovely! I can't answer your questions, though. It will be spoilerish… Sorry! And this chapter's ST is _Time is running out_ (Muse).

**Chapter eighteen**

The weather was indeed wonderful. The sun shed its light and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Bonnie thought absently, how good it would be to go for a walk instead of going to the police station. But of course, first things first.

Damon was unusually quiet after meeting Derrick. And, apparently, he wasn't in the best mood. The memory of the previous night began to blur in this bright sunlight. Damon's expression wasn't as soft as it was when they sat on the rooftop. Bonnie studied his face out of the corner of her eye. He looked handsome as always, but his skin was paler than usual and his features looked sharp. And once again he had this odd look on his face. In moments like these he was like a total stranger. She had no idea what he was thinking about but somehow she knew he was consumed with his thoughts.

Or, maybe, he was indeed a stranger. Did she really know him? She remembered the day when he left her alone in the hotel room and went to save Elena. She remembered her thoughts.

_If Damon walks through this door right now I'll tell him that I love him._

It was the moment when she realized she wasn't just grateful or simply attracted to the side of Damon he had showed to her so suddenly. She was in love and she was ready to take a step towards him without looking back.

But that was before her encounter with Stanley.

After all, Damon hadn't walked through the door and right now Bonnie was able to turn her emotions off better than a vampire. She didn't hate Damon, of course. She could never hate him after what he did for her. But she could command herself to stop feeling something for the man who would always choose her best friend.

They had finally reached their destination. Damon saw Liz right away; she was talking to the officer. When she noticed them she ended the conversation and came to them.

"Damon, Bonnie," sheriff said. She looked tired, probably had a sleepless night. "If this is about these guys from yesterday I have to tell you that I can't keep them here forever."

"They are dangerous," Damon said snappily. Bonnie scowled at his tone, she had forgotten that he often became unreasonable when he was angry or worried.

"But what can I do? I can't tell everyone that they're dangerous supernatural creatures."

"It's Mystic Falls, of course, you can."

"Can I talk to them?" Bonnie asked. Liz looked at her.

"I can arrange that. But I want you two to explain me what is going on."

Bonnie nodded and looked at Damon. He simply shrugged. Several minutes later Liz told Bonnie that the guy named Neal Young was ready to talk to her. When they reached the interrogation room Bonnie turned to Damon.

"You wouldn't mind if I talk to him alone?" she asked.

He looked at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes but drawled,

"Go ahead."

Bonnie smiled and walked in, the door shut behind her. Her eyes were immediately on the boy who sat at the table, still as a statue. Bonnie sat down across from him and Neal raised his head. She recognized him, it was the guy with the torch. There was no hate or dislike or even fear in his eyes now. Bonnie scowled and said calmly,

"I need to talk to you."

He nodded.

"I knew you would come."

Bonnie watched him, trying to understand why he was so timid.

"You're a real witch, aren't you?" Neal said.

"What about you?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know if you would believe me," he said quietly. "But I didn't want to attack you."

Bonnie's face remained passionless.

"Where is Matthew Hopkins?" she asked evenly.

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"Have you met Stanley?"

Neal paled.

"He made us," he whispered.

"Of course, he did…"

"No, you don't understand!" he exclaimed.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"We used to practice some stuff," Neal said unhappily. "Me, my girlfriend… Some of our friends… We were having fun with the whole wicca craziness. Then Stanley found us. My girlfriend kept blogging about our activities, so it wasn't difficult. And everything became so fucked up."

Bonnie frowned and took his hand. Not a tiny spark of magic… She dropped it and sighed.

"You're not a warlock…"

"None of us are. Stanley could control us, I don't know how…"

"I know," Bonnie said glumly.

"We did terrible things," Neal clutched his head. "And we wanted to do them."

She frowned again, because she knew he had told the truth. Neal looked into her eyes and whispered,

"I wanted to kill you. I was supposed to cut your heart out."

"For the ritual," said Bonnie. "Am I right?"

"They talk about it a lot. The sacrifice. The ritual. The day when the nature stops breathing… _The Erlking_."

Bonnie's face darkened.

"It's a freaking myth," she spat. "He's not real."

"He is for _them,_" Neal shuddered. "Hopkins kills the witches because of the havoc which is caused by the violent death, I d — "

He stopped suddenly and gasped for air. Bonnie looked at him alarmed.

"What is it?"

Neal shot out of his chair only to fall down on the floor, flat on his back. Bonnie rushed over to him and saw him clutching his heart. His face was contorted with pain.

"Help!" Bonnie shouted. "Somebody, help!"

The door burst open and Damon was by her side at once. He gave her a quick scanning look and turned his attention to the boy on the floor. Damon bit into his wrist but before he removed his fangs from his skin Neal stopped moving. His eyes were wide open. Bonnie lost her balance and stumbled on the floor. The boy was dead. He died as if an invisible hand reached out of nowhere and smothered him.

Liz and the police officers filled the room, everybody was talking, shouting but Bonnie couldn't hear them. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly Bonnie felt Damon's hands on her upper arms before he easily lifted her and dragged her out of the room.

"What happened?" she heard his voice.

"They were linked," Bonnie said, breathlessly.

"What?"

"St-Stanley," she stuttered. "He's doing magic through other people, uses them the way a puppeteer uses his dolls. It's a full control… But I didn't think he could even kill them like this."

Damon's face became completely bloodless.

"Stanley is the warlock who took your powers, right?" he asked hastily.

Bonnie gulped and his grip on her tightened.

"When you tried to kill yourself…" Damon said. "When you jumped off the roof… He was controlling you."

She didn't meet his eyes.

"It's over…" she said. "The link is broken. Derrick broke it when…"

It was impossible for her to continue without stammering. The last thing she wanted now was reviving that nightmare. Unfortunately, Damon took her silence the wrong way.

"When what?" he snapped. "When what, Bonnie? What the hell happened? Why does Derrick know about it and I'm not allowed to?"

"Give me a minute," she said and covered her mouth with her hand.

Damon frowned but his phone buzzed and he answered the call.

"What is it, Blondie?"

Bonnie looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, she is with me," Damon said, clearly annoyed. "What do you mean, put her on the phone? I'm not her secretary."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone. Damon glared at her but remained silent during her talk with Caroline.

"Caroline says there'll be a party in the wood," Bonnie said after she hung up.

"So much for a welcome back party," Damon said.

Bonnie seemed to recover her calmness.

"I guess I'll see you there," she said hesitantly.

He gave her a long look but nodded.

"I guess so."

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye."

Neither of them moved. Bonnie lowered her arms.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she looked downright unhappy. "I mean, they are my friends. Should I tell them the truth?"

Damon shrugged.

"I don't know. You are better than me in friendship."

She looked away and Damon continued softly,

"It's understandable if you want to tell them... and if you don't want to, it's understandable either."

"It's not about trust," Bonnie muttered. "I mean, I trust them, I trust them with my life... But I don't want to tell them about Hopkins. Even thinking about him is freaking me out."

"But you talk to me about him."

"Yes..."

"Are you really scared?"

"I..." she looked at him again. "I don't know. Will and Margaret know how to deal with Hopkins but I — "

"Who is Will?" Damon interrupted her in a bored, unpleased tone of voice.

"He's a friend," Bonnie said. "He is also a warlock."

"Oh. Is he young? Handsome?"

"He and Derrick are the same age. Why?"

"Nothing," Damon smirked at her. "It just warms my heart, you've made so many new friends and didn't feel lonely at all."

Bonnie looked at him, angry.

"I missed my friends," she snapped. "I was just afraid everyone would be in danger because of me."

"We would deal with it. The way we always do."

"You mean we would be scared and unhappy?" Bonnie raised her voice.

"You didn't complain when we were trying to protect Elena."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not Elena."

"Doesn't mean you're not worthy of saving."

Bonnie looked at him oddly and turned around. After that, Damon just stood watching her leave. Damn. Okay, there was a time when he thought of Bonnie as if she were something that belonged to Elena. A powerful witch? How useful. But now everything was different, didn't she get it?

Bonnie obviously didn't. She didn't even look back at him. Damon shook his head.

* * *

By the time Bonnie arrived at the party everybody was already having fun. Caroline squealed when she saw her friend and threw her arms around her. After a few moments, Bonnie found herself surrounded by her friends, with the beer bottle in her hand. She was greeted warmly by Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. And for once she let herself forget about everything (even Neal's death) and enjoy her friends' company.

There were fires lit everywhere. Bonnie thought that nothing really changed year after year, same old gatherings. She went to grab another bottle of beer when Jeremy came to her.

"Easy there, lightweight," he said jokingly.

She pouted her lips.

"I can drink, you know," she replied with mock indignation.

Jeremy chuckled and took the bottle too. Bonnie turned around and saw Damon who finally appeared and… went straight to Elena. Jeremy saw him and drawled,

"He never gives up, huh?"

"What?"

"Still drooling over Elena."

Bonnie looked at him, a bit amused.

"You're so protective."

"But it's annoying," Jeremy shrugged. "And everybody's just acting as if this whole mess is destiny which is bringing him and my sister together."

He took a sip of his beer and muttered,

"Everybody, including the freaking ghosts."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie chuckled.

"It's not right. I mean she's with Stefan…"

She rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Oh, and you're so noble, the guy who _cheated _on me with his dead girlfriend."

Jeremy blinked.

"Ouch!"

Bonnie laughed and Jeremy looked at her fondly.

"So, we're joking about it now?"

She nodded and said,

"Let Damon be."

"Please…"

"You have to admit it, no matter what he says or does he will always protect Elena."

She raised the beer bottle to her lips and heard Jeremy's calm voice,

"And no matter what you think after everything that has happened I did love you."

Bonnie looked at him, caught off guard, and this time she watched him closely. Jeremy had changed as well. He wasn't a boy anymore. His eyes grew serious.

"You know, after I left Mystic Falls I kept thinking about you. I know I've hurt you and still it seemed to me that I would find my way back to you. But our life always was so crazy… And you were always so busy, with your spells, and trying to save everybody, trying to become a better witch as if you hadn't been good enough already. And then you were gone."

Bonnie averted her eyes, the confession was rather unexpected. Jeremy lowered his voice.

"I've heard that there was some spell that fucked up everybody's memory. I want to believe that if I saw you I would recognize you. I would know you no matter what."

Bonnie's lips parted slightly but she shook her head. And then her eyes met Damon's across the fire. The vampire was watching her. A sudden thought struck her. Could Damon hear them? Of course, he could... Jeremy followed her line of sight and looked at his sister again. Elena noticed him watching and grinned.

"Hey, do you want to take a little walk?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"Um…" Bonnie cast her eyes down. "It's probably not a good idea."

"No hard feelings," Jeremy said with a smile.

Bonnie hesitated and looked around. Caroline, Matt and Tyler were nearby, playing some game that involved high-speed drinking. Stefan was walking towards Elena and Damon. Love triangles again… How very tragic. Bonnie's lips quirked.

"Grab more beer," she said airily.

Damon frowned when Bonnie and Jeremy disappeared into the darkness. His plan _totally _backfired.

"Where did Bonnie go?" Caroline asked, surprised. "I turned around for a minute!"

"What are you, her mother?" Damon said, annoyed. Annoyed with the whole world.

"She's with Jeremy," Elena said. "I think they went for a walk together."

"Hm," Caroline smiled. "That's a good thing."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because it would be great if they finally get back together. I mean they belong together."

"Debatable," Damon said coolly. His gaze shifted and he saw Jeremy again. "Why is he alone?"

"What happened, Jer, where's Bonnie?" Elena asked worriedly when Jeremy came closer.

"Cool down," Jeremy scowled. "I just wanted to grab a jacket for her, I left mine in the car. And stop spying on me."

"You don't really think that somebody finds your life interesting?" Damon scoffed.

"Damon's making noise," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Typical."

* * *

Bonnie frowned. Jeremy was taking too long, she was getting bored. Um, truth be told, only a few minutes had passed but… Why should she be alone at the party? She rubbed her hands, trying to make them warmer, and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She raised the phone to her ear and said, cheerfully,

"Hey, Derrick."

"_Where are you?_"

Serious voice? That was not like Derrick at all.

"I'm at the party," she said slowly. "In the wood."

"_Great. I'll be there, don't go anywhere_."

He hung up and Bonnie stared at the phone. Okay, now she was worried. She decided to go back and find Jeremy (and also make sure that everyone else was fine) when a drunken guy appeared before her eyes. Bonnie didn't recognize him. He noticed her and gave her a smile.

"Hello there…"

Bonnie suppressed a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, hello… You okay?"

"Why are you here all alone?"

"She's not," Damon's voice sounded behind her. Bonnie turned around and saw him walking up to her with a smirk. "Run along."

The guy shrugged and went away. Bonnie stared at Damon, a bit confused.

"Why are you scaring everyone off?" she said sternly. "I'll never find my true love and it will be your fault!"

Damon's eyes flashed.

"Hilarious!" he spat out. "Were you always that amusing?"

"I don't know," she said with a lift of her shoulders. He glared at her again and she smiled timidly. "Let's go back to — "

"To Jeremy?"

Bonnie winced and he snapped,

"Admit it, you just wanted to annoy me."

She looked at him incredulously and Damon mimicked in a high-pitched voice,

"_No matter what he says or does he will always protect Elena!_"

Bonnie wanted to smack him hard but perhaps it was too personal. Damon wasn't hers to smack.

"I don't talk like that," she bit out.

"Where are your wings, little angel?"

"God… All children, except one, grow up," Bonnie drawled.

"So that's what you want?" Damon scoffed. "To date a child, _again_?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You want to date your brother's girlfriend. Everybody has issues."

Unexpectedly, Damon chuckled.

"There you go," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Finally jealous."

"This is ridiculous," Bonnie muttered.

Indeed, it was. She never liked her best friends' boyfriends. Or almost boyfriends. Damon caressed her cheek and a shiver passed over her. She tipped her chin up, looking at him defiantly.

"I thought you would give me some credit," Damon said softly.

Their eyes locked together. Bonnie held her breath, when she heard Jeremy's voice,

"Bonnie!"

She blinked, clearing her throat.

"Over here!" she said loudly. Damon grimaced.

Jeremy came to them and shot Damon a suspicious glance before he looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, there's a guy looking for you."

"Who?"

"Derrick," Damon muttered.

"Yeah…" Jeremy looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Because it's always him," Damon smirked. "Too bad, Jeremy."

* * *

"We got a problem," were Derrick's first words when he saw Bonnie.

"What is it?" she said, crinkling her brow.

"We must go," Derrick looked around. "Come on."

"Bonnie?" Caroline called. Bonnie turned around to see her friend's worried face.

"Hello," Derrick said and Caroline gave him a nod.

"This is Derrick," Bonnie said. "Derrick, it's Caroline."

"So that must be Elena," Derrick said when Bonnie's best friend joined them.

"I must go," Bonnie said apologetically. "Something came up."

"Can we help?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked at Derrick and he said,

"Let me talk to you first."

"Okay," she smiled at her friends. "I'll call you."

"Just a moment," Caroline piped, grabbing Bonnie's hand and dragging her away from Derrick and Elena.

"Who is he?" she hissed at Bonnie.

"He's my friend," Bonnie said, amused.

"I'm your friend. He's a hottie. But what about Jeremy?"

"Are you crazy?" Bonnie chuckled nervously.

Caroline looked too enthusiastic, it was scary.

"Oh my God, and who's _that_?" she pointed at the black-haired man who came to Derrick. Bonnie turned to look and exclaimed,

"Will!"

William heard her voice and waved at her.

"Hey, Bon."

Bonnie grinned and came closer.

"How is Lucy?"

"Good, she's good," Will smiled. "Gorgeous."

"Watching you made me remember the time I had my first crush," Derrick said, solemnly. "When was it? Third grade?"

Bonnie stiffened a chuckle but Will shrugged, unimpressed.

"If you two want to tease me, think twice. I've grown up with Maggie."

"Will, meet my friends," Bonnie said hastily. "Caroline and Elena."

The girls grinned and William smiled, too.

"Nice to meet you."

_This party is getting overcrowded_, Damon thought.

He stood aloof, watching Derrick and now Will. Who the hell were they? Why is Bonnie working with them? What was that, some kind of a witch alliance to take down Hopkins?

"Bonnie, let's get out of here," Derrick said in a serious voice. Bonnie looked at him confused but Will sighed and muttered,

"They are coming here."

Derrick narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Then, there was a blinding flash of lightning and the rain began to pour down.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie exclaimed. Everybody around her was running for shelter but Caroline and Elena didn't move. Soon Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and Tyler strode toward them.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked Derrick, exasperated.

"We're about to be attacked," he replied fiercely. The rain was falling heavier and people rushed all around them. "Your friends must run, too."

"The hell we will!" Caroline snapped. She didn't understand what was going on but if someone was going to attack Bonnie she wouldn't just leave her.

"Derrick, stop the rain," Will hissed. "All the humans had already escaped! I'm soaked!"

"Humans?" Elena frowned. "Who are you?"

Bonnie slowly looked up. The rain had stopped in a second but the sky was so dark she couldn't see a single star.

"Light the fires again," she said without looking at Derrick. He snapped his fingers, casting the spell.

Now, Bonnie could see the shadowy forms moving around them. She realized Stanley's marionettes were wearing the cloaks this time. Their faces were covered with hoods. So many of them… But maybe, like Neal they were not the real warlocks. Bonnie narrowed her eyes when one of them spoke up,

"We have a message for you."

"Go ahead and deliver," Will snapped.

"For the vampires."

Bonnie felt her heart tighten. She gave Damon a side-glance and averted her eyes at once.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert. Tyler Lockwood…"

Tyler frowned.

"Um, technically I'm a — "

"You're sentenced to death for your crimes."

"We're dead," Damon said sardonically. "That's the point."

"Then what awaits you is a total annihilation," the stranger said calmly. "By the sacred fire."

Bonnie flinched back, her face horrified.

"Will, get everyone out of here!" she shouted.

"Too late!" William answered, shocked as well. "You can't do it on your own."

"He's right," Derrick said crossly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Will cried out to the hooded man. "Use this spell and you would be as dead as us! This whole place will turn into hell!"

"It will be done," the man agreed.

"Oh, I don't think so," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

Damon saw her turn around and for a moment she was looking at him directly. Then she muttered a spell and he found himself inside the large blue bubble, along with the others.

"Not going to happen!" Derrick said and broke through the energy barrier. William followed him immediately but when Damon tried to escape the force of the barrier knocked him backward.

"You're fucking kidding me, Bennett!" he yelled.

"Are you sure it will protect them all?" Will asked Bonnie.

"I'm sure," she said, without looking at her friends.

"Okay," Derrick smiled. "Then it's time to fight."

* * *

Damon saw many fights, participated in many fights but he had never seen something like this. The flashes, the raging fires, the nature itself going furious and the power almost touchable. William was a strong warlock, but apparently Derrick was even stronger. Bonnie was the one who didn't fight but she was chanting the spell. Damon began to realize what she was doing.

Apparently, the spell of Hopkins' warlocks was already in progress and Bonnie did everything to counter it. She held her hand before her face. For a brief moment her palm almost covered her face and he could only see her eyes, bright and daring. Then her fingers started to glow, the light was gathering around her. Derrick stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Be careful!"

Bonnie closed her eyes and waved her hand swiftly. Damon frowned, feeling strangely disorientated.

_Two lovers kissed and the world stood still…_

And now he was having Sinatra hallucinations. Great. The tune suddenly changed, it sounded as if it were coming from a broken music box.

"It's done! You can stop now, it's done!"

Damon came to his senses and saw Derrick shake Bonnie like he was trying to wake her up. Bonnie let out a breath and looked at Damon over Derrick's shoulder. Then she clutched her forehead and whispered an incantation. The barrier was gone but everyone who had been inside, except Damon, was still completely hazy.

"It's over," Will said. The defeated enemies were lying around unconscious. "Dammit…"

"Let me tell you something," Derrick said, looking at Bonnie. "_Willow_, you are using too much magic."

"Stop it," Bonnie said, annoyed. "Nobody died."

"Well, you could," Derrick said angrily.

Damon narrowed his eyes. There was something… something wrong with Derrick talking to Bonnie in such a manner. Although, for once Damon shared Derrick's attitude completely.

"Fine," Bonnie snapped. "I'm going... Please, take care of everyone."

Derrick was going to stop her but heard his phone ringing. He looked at caller ID and groaned.

"Uh-oh," Will said after he saw the screen. Derrick slapped the phone into his friend's palm.

"Talk to her. She's your sister."

"She's calling _you_."

With a growl Derrick picked up and smiled immediately.

"Margaret! How is the weather in England?"

It looked like Margaret didn't really want to talk about the weather.

"Wait..." Derrick snapped. "Everything is fine, Bonnie is alr... No, you don't have to remind me that you're a psychic! No, I know how to protect my... Okay, okay."

Will sighed, feeling sympathetic for Derrick. Then he took a quick look around. Bonnie's friends were slowly regaining their consciousness. But one of them was gone.

* * *

"I'm really not in the mood," Bonnie told Damon, without slowing her pace.

"Me neither," he shot back. They were in front of her car when he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me trying to protect my friends!" she snapped. "Hopkins is obviously over his fair play mood."

"But using your powers so recklessly won't help you to protect anyone," Damon said.

"I had no choice," Bonnie muttered. She looked away. "I thought you would understand."

Damon scowled.

"I understand you enjoy being a witch."

"I don't use my powers to entertain myself."

"No, you simply do everything to hurt yourself."

She looked at him, the pain evident in her eyes.

"I can't believe you. You always acted like you trusted me to handle myself and now..." she scoffed. "But of course... When I was using magic to protect Elena my life wasn't such a great price for you."

Damon got livid.

"Are we really having this conversation?" he hissed.

"No." She drew back. "I'll do just fine without being lectured by the vampire."

"The vampire?" Damon repeated sardonically. "Now I'm just a lower being for you?"

She looked at him impatiently and he stepped back, filled with annoyance.

"I don't understand you, I don't recognize you anymore. What if you're playing with something dangerous? What if you actually won't be able to handle it?"

Bonnie suddenly froze and he softened his voice.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Damon..." she whispered.

"No, you will listen to me — "

"Damon!"

He looked at her, surprised. Bonnie took a step back, clenching her fists.

"Get out of here," she said. "Now."

"What is it?"

"Go!"

But once again, it was too late. The trees around them rustled all over and the strong wind blew the drops of rain in their faces. Bonnie was looking into the familiar almond-shaped eyes. Aside from Damon, Stanley was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"What an interesting turn of events," he said lazily. "Hello, Bonnie."

She stepped forward and felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Stanley's voice sounded from over her head. "I'm busy now."

The man didn't walk, he glided. And he was in front of Damon right now. Bonnie raised her hand and sent a bolt of energy at the warlock. He blocked it with the flicker of his wrist and turned his head toward her.

"What is it, little bird?"

Bonnie was so angry but more than that she was scared. She was scared Margaret's vision could come true, after all. She must do everything to prevent it from happening…

Bonnie flashed Stanley a smile and said,

"I promise you'll find me more entertaining than him."

Stanley smirked.

"Is it so?"

Bonnie started to walk, counting her breaths.

_I am weak._

_I am too weak to fight._

Yes, she was spent. But she was between Stanley and Damon now. The vampire was oddly quiet. Bonnie silently prayed for him to remain that way. She knew what Stanley was capable of and if he wanted to hurt Damon, nothing would stop him. Unluckily, right now Damon couldn't even use her like a witchy shield. But Derrick and Will would be here soon, they would sense the magic in the air…

Stanley, however, wasn't looking at Damon anymore, Bonnie had his full attention. She looked into his eyes, feeling disturbed. It was the man who tried to drive her crazy. The same man who tortured her and murdered another girl before her eyes. He tried to kill her and he would try again. It was the man who ruined her friend's life and now, now he was hunting the man she loved.

_The man she loved_… Ironically, in the least romantic moments, like now, for instance, when she was cornered by a psycho-warlock, she had no doubt whatsoever. It must be adrenalin helping her sort out her feelings at a high speed.

She wanted to be brave and strong. She thought she was ready to face Stanley and she did her best to look calm but she was scared. Because Stanley had nothing to lose. And she could lose everything.

Stanley mockingly tipped his head to one side as if he wanted to catch her eye and Bonnie winced. He was more prepared to face her…

"Listen, Bonnie," Stanley said. "I know we didn't start well..."

"You tried to kill me," she interrupted him.

"Yes. But if you're willing to forgive me I'll gladly ignore your existence from now on."

"Oh..."

Stanley smiled.

"Due to respect for your new acquaintance."

Bonnie felt even angrier. Stanley kept talking, not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm not going to follow you anymore. I will not try to kill you. On one condition. Step aside. Apparently, Matthew wants this vampire's head for his collection of worthless garbage."

"Did you offer Clara the same?" Bonnie snapped furiously. "Have you given her any chance to survive?

"Clara was dying anyway, she cast a Negation spell," Stanley said earnestly. "You can't survive after that."

"You made her cast it!"

"Yes," Stanley said. "But at least, Clara suffered for people who loved her. The only thing she never doubted was that she was loved. Who are you suffering for?"

"Again?" Bonnie scoffed in mock dismay. "Right, I'm unloved, unworthy and unappreciated. Can we skip the pep talk?"

Stanley cringed at her tone and his beautiful face darkened.

"You're a witch. Start acting like one. I thought you've become wiser but you came back. Did you miss that much this vampire melodrama? They are drowning in blood, Bonnie."

"Unlike you..."

"I've killed three witches. How many innocent girls were murdered by the creature who's standing behind you? And I've never enjoyed it the way he did. Do you really think you can rewrite the history?"

"Are we going to fight or what?" Bonnie said impatiently.

Stanley sighed.

"You're so stubborn," he mused. "What should I do to get along with you? Maybe, I should kill your mother, would it make you like me? Or should I fall in love with your best friend and throw you away like something useless?"

Bonnie released her breath sharply. There was no air in her lungs left. She felt fragile. So very fragile.

"I won't hurt you," Stanley said. "I promise. I won't hurt your friends. Just step aside and let me deal with the scum behind your back."

"You're an idiot," Bonnie said tonelessly.

"Step aside."

She looked firmly into his face.

"No, I won't."

She gave a little shiver when Damon's hand touched her shoulder. She heard his voice, unusually serious and distant.

"Step aside, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at him, frantically, but Damon stared at Stanley.

"You want my head?" he said and his face turned murderous. "Come and get it. Before I rip _your_ head off."

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I can finally update the story and thank you for your wonderful reviews. Okay, thank you! Oh, and I know, we want to see Stanley disintegrated since this bastard dared to threaten _our Damon_ but it's too soon. Bad guys only die in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Down in the willow garden. _

**Chapter nineteen**

Pawns go first in chess for a reason. Bonnie had had a fight with his minions. Poor girl, she was always so reckless. He actually didn't want to hurt the Bennett witch right now for his own selfish reasons but what else was left to do? If she was stupid enough to care about a vampire the double funeral was expected.

The vampire stood very still, his eyes wary. Obviously, he was waiting for the right time to attack. He was a predator, a beast. But a good hunter can always capture the beast and skin it.

Stanley stood across from them, looking at the couple of idiots. They were ready to die for each other. Or did they really hope to win? He narrowed his eyes and a fireball appeared in the air. It burst in front of Damon but somehow, Bonnie managed to deflect it. Stanley frowned as Damon moved, at the speed of sound, and still not fast enough.

"No elegance at all," Stanley said when the spell knocked Damon to the ground.

The vampire was on his feet at once.

"No, stay back!" he shouted and Stanley saw Bonnie freeze. She looked like she was ready to attack him any second. But she listened to Damon even though her eyes were filled with worry.

Stanley felt like some string inside him snapped and he knew that his usual moment of insanity was coming. Why now? Probably because he hated the looks on their faces. So determined… But he hated the little voice in his head more.

_Where are you? Why?.. What is happening? What are you doing? You can't! Why are you here? You must stop!_

He blinked and Damon lunged forward. For a second Stanley saw his monstrous face closely and reared back. Bonnie's spell came out of nowhere and hit him and he felt the cold fury. He sent the vampire fly backward and conjured the ropes that twisted themselves around Bonnie's body. They were like living toys.

He liked to play.

"Why are you doing this?" Stan asked Bonnie loudly. "I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't," Bonnie replied, struggling to get free from the ropes. "And you wouldn't, would you?"

He stood still.

_No. Don't listen to her. Have you learnt nothing? _ _Stop dreaming. Your little bird is dead. She died four years ago and you died with her._

Stanley clenched his fists and magical fire circled Damon. He looked at the vampire who was trapped and then at the witch.

"Wanna say goodbye?" he said to Bonnie.

"Screw you, bastard," she whispered. Her hands started to glow.

"Tut-tut. Language, my dear."

The ropes around Bonnie became tighter, she gasped with pain. Stanley, completely humorless, whispered the spell and Damon's left arm was covered with a thick layer of ice.

"Limb by limb," Stanley said.

"Stop it!" Bonnie screamed.

"Knock it off," he said seriously. "Okay, vampire, there your arm goes."

Damon didn't move, he just stared at his arm in confusion. Stanley raised his hand slowly to click his fingers and Bonnie jerked furiously.

"No, no, please!" she shouted and Stan chuckled darkly.

"Please? Now, you've learnt to say please. Good. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be a good girl."

She gritted her teeth and the glow around her turned into the flame. Bonds began to burn off her arms and legs and Stanley scoffed.

"Are you stupid?"

She didn't care, the moment her arms were free she raised her hand and the spell shoved him away. Her magic was out of control, he could tell. At this rate, the place would probably turn into inferno. Stanley zapped Bonnie with a bolt of energy but she hit him back and his movements weren't lazy anymore, they were swift.

Bonnie Bennett was nothing like _her_… Bonnie was fierce and so… loyal. She was ready to fight, without thinking of consequences. She wouldn't be scared… And she loved that vampire, that scumbag, she loved him fiercely. It was so painfully obvious. The look on her face… As if she were ready to kill Stanley with her bare hands.

"For God's sake," he snapped. "You can die together for all I care."

* * *

Damon looked at his arm again. He didn't feel a thing. Yes, his arm was frozen but it was just… lame. There was no pain, nothing. He couldn't move as fast as always which was weird but he could still move, and the fight was far from being over.

He bent his frozen arm at the elbow and the ice cracked. The sound made Bonnie and Stanley look at him, he heard Bonnie gasp and when he looked at Stanley again there was a perplexed expression on the warlock's face.

_What the hell?.._ He should probably be a warlock to figure this out.

"Damon, wait," Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes huge. "Don't do anything."

There were burn marks on her, she was badly hurt. Damon scowled deeply. If only he could burst through the fire…

"That's enough," Stanley murmured.

A green flame appeared between the warlock's fingers. He shook his hand and Bonnie lunged forward, Damon tried to move and he couldn't. He saw the green fire flying at him when a shield of blue light covered him.

And the fire dissipated.

"How did I do it?" Damon whispered.

"You didn't," a cheerful voice sounded behind him. "I did."

Bonnie exhaled in relief when she saw Derrick. He cast a quick glance at the witch and then stood across from Stanley who frowned.

"You again."

Derrick nodded.

"Stanley. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"It is true, after all?" Stanley motioned with his hand. "The witch guardian. You exist."

"Believe your eyes."

"And where did you get your power?"

"Birthright," Derrick shrugged and raised his voice, "What are we going to do, Will?"

Stanley's face was void of all emotion now. William took a step forward, watching the witch-hunter, and then said in a quiet voice,

"I didn't want to believe this."

"Ah, Will," Stanley said, tonelessly. "I'm really not in the mood. Your new friend is exhausting…"

"I have to stop you," William said gravely. Derrick stood by him, his expression firm.

Stanley closed his eyes.

"You too? Protecting this creature? Why… Don't tell me Margaret — "

"Don't you say her name,_" _Will snarled.

Stanley paled rapidly as if he were slapped by someone he loved. But a moment passed and his face was calm again.

"Not today, mate," he said.

There was a flash of green light and Stan was gone. Damon realized that Stefan and Elena were beside him. The sky had cleared finally and stars were shining brightly. Derrick and William stood motionless with their backs turned to him but Bonnie whipped around to look at him, her face anxious. And then she froze in her tracks.

Damon scowled. She looked at him oddly, without worry, anger or doubt, or fear. Without affection. Then a spark of bitter amusement lit her face. And suddenly he remembered the night when Bonnie fought Klaus for the first time. The night when they danced together. After he released her hand she left the dance floor but he didn't. And when he turned around he saw her watching him with pure amusement. He liked it, the way she looked at him then. She rarely looked at him amicably. That very night he closed her eyes... when she pretended to be dead. He felt bewildered and it took him another moment to realize that Elena was holding his hand. He actually heard his own teeth grind together.

Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy didn't go to check on him, they rushed to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell what that?"

"What happened?"

She stepped back as Damon freed himself from Elena's grasp.

"Damon, what happened?" Elena said, worriedly. "Are you hurt? Who was that?"

"I'll see you guys later," Bonnie said calmly.

"Bonnie, Damon is..." Stefan began.

"Damon is a quick healer," Bonnie muttered. Without looking at anyone she got in her car and drove off.

Damon wasn't sure if he was angry or upset. He just stood without answering any questions from Stefan and Elena. Derrick turned around and suddenly came closer to the vampires.

"Here, let me," Derrick said and put his hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon's injured arm began to glow and suddenly he felt warm as if he sank in the hot water.

"It will heal you even faster," Derrick said. Damon eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," Derrick looked up and Damon saw hesitation in his green eyes. "Sorry about this."

"What are you talking about?" Damon snapped.

"Nothing…"

Derrick frowned and stepped aside. He looked at his friend who was still pale.

"Will…"

"You should go and find Bonnie," he said in a hollow voice. "She looked pretty upset."

Derrick lowered his head and said,

"Okay."

"What is going on?" Caroline demanded.

"Bonnie will tell you," Will said.

"Look, we're Bonnie's friends — "

"Friendship is totally overrated," Will muttered.

"Okay, now you're just being bitter!" Derrick squeezed his shoulder. His usual cheerfulness was back. "We'll find him. Come on."

"What about those guys in the wood?" Will said grumpily.

Damon scowled when Derrick turned to him.

"Can you please take care of it?" he asked casually.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Compel them," Derrick shrugged. "They are not the real warlocks, just some poor blocks Stanley was using. Send them on their merry way."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Damon smirked.

"Fine…"

* * *

_Down in the willow garden,_  
_Where me and my true love did meet._  
_It was there we sat a-courtin'_  
_And my love fell off to sleep._

He had slept for several hours, without dreams. After he woke up he felt even more exhausted and went outside to cool his head down. That wasn't planned. Why everything turned out this way, Stanley didn't know. But he had to change the tactics. Bonnie had her powers back and Will was almost as strong as his father. William was protecting the vampire... Honestly, so much ado about killing a stupid bloodsucker.

Walking down the street used to calm him down but now he felt more and more restless. Why would _she_ want to protect the vampire? Only because her dear new friend Bonnie loved him? Or did she really sink so low? _A la guerre comme_ à la _guerre, _was it what she thought?

_Was she ready to destroy him?_

Stanley realized he was losing it. Finally, he stopped at a street corner and closed his eyes. When he heard an unfamiliar voice, he hadn't at first realized that the question was directed to him.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

He definitely wasn't okay. Stanley opened his eyes and saw a young woman who looked at him worriedly. She was beautiful, a real porcelain doll. And she was red-haired. Just what the doctor ordered.

"Suddenly, yes," he said with a smile. "I was just getting upset. What a big town. Too many streets."

She laughed.

"Mystic Falls is a big town? Where did you come from?"

"London," Stanley answered with a shrug.

She smiled again and he pretended to look humiliated.

"Is it too embarrassing to say that I'm lost?"

"Maybe, I can help you," she offered.

_Yes, you can_, he thought.

Luckily enough, the girl whose name Stanley didn't bother to remember, wasn't hard to get. And soon enough he was kissing her in the hotel room. She was probably surprised by his impatience but didn't complain. Stanley buried his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

_I miss you so much… So fucking much…_

"Oh my God," the girl whispered and he kissed her roughly. He didn't want to hear her voice. All he needed was to wrap his fingers in her hair and let memories flood his mind.

_Do you like Dido? Cute…_

_Wait, you thought that I had a girlfriend? That explains a lot… And I thought I was losing my touch._

_I recorded my voice. So you can listen to it every night._

_**You want me to get addicted to your voice?**_

_I want you to get addicted to me._

The girl was trembling with pleasure beneath him and before he knew it he was whispering, "Don't leave… Please, don't leave me again… Help me…"

_Help me!_

His eyes flew open but he heard her voice as if it were happening again.

_Help me, I can't get out! Don't leave me, Stan, please!_

"That was amazing," the girl whispered when he rolled off her.

"Right…" he whispered.

He covered his eyes with his hand and lay motionless for a few minutes. When he turned to look at the girl he saw she was sleeping with the most satisfied expression on her face. Great, he could still make a woman happy.

Stanley got out of bed and started getting dressed. Now he was not only a murderer, he was also pathetic. She would have laughed. Stanley put his belt on, shaking his head. Funny it must be to have a simple life.

The good thing was that he felt refreshed. It was an act of weakness, of course, but he was just blowing off steam, and now it was over. He had things to do. Now that the game was on, Stanley decided that using human puppets wouldn't be wise. After all, it took a great deal of concentration.

And, Damon Salvatore had a witch protection. He actually broke Stanley's spell. The ice that was supposed to destroy Damon's arm simply cracked and burst into bits. Whose magic was that? It couldn't be Bonnie Bennett, she looked surprised herself. But now it was understandable why Julian was murdered. A young vampire like Damon Salvatore being immune, at least partly, to magic… How interesting.

* * *

"There you are."

Bonnie didn't move when Derrick walked in. She spent the last half hour in the hotel room, without even switching the light on. She thought she'd become dizzy but now she felt more ready to explode. After meeting Stanley again she realized one thing that made her almost petrified.

If anything happens to her friends she will be blinded by fury. And she would fight.

If anything happens to Damon it will destroy her. Completely. Just what the hell had happened to her? She used to hate Damon!

"Oh, you look angry," Derrick sat down across from her. "Your eyes are scary."

He saw the burn marks on her skin and sighed.

"Let me heal you…"

She nodded and he took her hand, sending the magical impulse to her skin.

"How is Will?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"Bad, very bad," Derrick shook his head. "He snapped at your friends, by the way. He thinks it's all their fault."

Bonnie stared and Derrick shook his head disapprovingly. But he was hiding his smile.

"I knew he would be upset…" Bonnie muttered. "To see with his own eyes what his friend had become."

"Yes, that's discouraging. Go to Damon."

Bonnie blinked.

"What?"

"Don't you want to make sure he's okay?" Derrick asked slyly.

"Why?" she looked at him worriedly. "Did something happen after I left?"

"After you fled, you wanted to say?" he smiled. "Come on, you've crossed the ocean to keep Damon safe. Today you almost burned yourself to stop Stanley. Running away from Damon is not an option if you want him to survive. By the way, did you give him Margaret's charm?"

Bonnie blushed furiously.

"No, I didn't…" she muttered. Derrick grinned and she rolled her eyes. "He will laugh at me!"

"You can laugh with him. Listen, at least, his place would be protected. Isn't it worth it?"

"Of course, it is," she said grudgingly and put her face in her hands. "Damn… I don't even know how to start explaining it to Elena and Care…"

"Well, you can say that nobody looks at you the way Damon does," Derrick said helpfully. "And you can't help but — "

"I'm talking about the witch-hunt, Derrick!" Bonnie looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously, why are you so excited by the idea of me being with Damon?"

Derrick started to laugh.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, exasperated.

"Nothing…" Derrick sighed. "What can I say? I have my reasons…"

* * *

Damon was drunk. It was surprising since he only had two shots of bourbon. With the help of Stefan Damon compelled the attackers in the wood and went straight to Rick's place. He knew that the rest of the gang was going to discuss passionately the topic of mysterious Bonnie, but he wasn't going to participate. He felt angry at Elena who was too grabby, at Bonnie who was simply stupid, at Stefan who was annoying. He suddenly felt a flicker of like for Derrick. Not because the warlock healed him when the stubborn witch who was supposed to be worried about him stormed away in a jealousy rage. It was just… Suddenly Derrick had reminded him of someone. Probably, Alaric. Still, Damon refused to trust him.

His arm, the one that Derrick healed, felt strange. It was still warm, Damon even unbuttoned his shirt and checked his arm, partly expecting to see it glowing. It looked normal. But the vampire felt weird, dizzy. He also felt as if he were… powerful. Like he could do everything he wanted, anything at all. He was still looking at his reflection in the mirror when he heard a knock at the door.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be his brother or his girlfriend. When he came closer, he heard the beat of a human heart and narrowed his eyes. In a swift motion he opened the door, making Bonnie who stood behind it flinch.

"Are you lost?" Damon shot sarcastically.

Bonnie stood still, looking at him helplessly. There was no way in hell he would ever get this woman. Actually, women are stupid and love is overrated. Damon blinked hard and made a desperate attempt to focus his eyes on Bonnie.

"Damon..." her voice sounded distant. "Are you ok?"

He smirked at her.

"Fantastic. Can I help you with something?"

She gave a faint smile.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm alright," Damon said. His eyes glinted maniacally which probably wasn't right at all. "Are you done?"

"Um..." she looked abashed and he waved at her.

"Goodbye then."

She didn't go away. Her eyes flicked to his messed up hair and unbuttoned shirt. Damon raised an eyebrow and Bonnie looked away.

"Is this a bad time?" she said, lowering her voice.

"Pardon me?"

"You're not alone, are you?"

He cocked his head to the side, watching her. Then he smiled charmingly and opened the door wider.

"Oh. Please, do come in, Bonnie."

Now she looked at him suspiciously.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Well, we can discuss why you care if I'm alone on this lonely, lonely day..."

Bonnie stepped over the threshold and looked around. She pulled her purse off her shoulder and heard his voice in her ear,

"See? All by myself."

Damon walked past her and went to toss her Paris pictures into the drawer. Then he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," Bonnie said quietly.

Damon's mouth quirked into a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, please, don't be. You were trying to protect me. I mean, of course before your friends rushed to the scene. After that you couldn't even look at me, but I understand the idea of them finding out that you slept with me is your worst nightmare."

Bonnie scowled.

"That's not true," she said.

"Oh, really..." he drawled, grabbing his glass again.

"My worst nightmare is people I love being hurt."

He froze upon hearing that but sneered and saluted her with his drink.

"You're a good person, Bonnie."

"And why does it sound like an insult?" she snapped.

"Because it is an insult."

"I see," Bonnie frowned. They spent a minute in silence, then she asked crossly, "Can I take a look at your arm?"

"My whole body is at your service," Damon replied, his voice matching hers.

She came closer to examine his arm and he put the glass down.

"Don't you feel pain?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you going to play a naughty nurse?" Damon smirked. "Kinky."

She didn't smile and her brow was furrowed. Damon tipped his head back.

"You look funny. Is there anything weird with my arm?"

"Did you do anything witchy lately?" Bonnie muttered.

"After doing you?" She looked up at him, annoyed, and he smiled pleasantly. "No, not actually."

Bonnie stepped back. Damon was disappointed since he expected the examination would require some touching.

"You look worried," he stated. "Why? Your friend Derrick healed me."

"Is it possible for a vampire to regenerate an arm?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"Well, I had regenerated my eyes."

She gave a little shiver and looked at him, wide-eyed. Damon smirked.

"Oh, don't look so scared. I've had worse."

Bonnie let out a breath and shook her head. That made the vampire scoff.

"_Okay_. Be pensive and mysterious."

"You're in danger, you know," she said softly.

"And you're not!" he shot back, not hiding sarcasm.

Bonnie ignored that.

"Why is Stanley trying to kill you?" she snapped. "It doesn't make sense... What have you done?"

Damon grimaced but answered,

"I may... or may not have killed a friend of his."

Her eyes became huge.

"What?"

"There was another warlock I've met," Damon said reluctantly. "His name was Julian. He tried to use me and I killed him."

"Julian..." Bonnie whispered. "How did you?.."

His eyes darkened.

"I snapped his neck."

"B-but... According to Will, Julian was very strong."

"Maybe, he was."

Bonnie studied his face.

"You killed him..." she whispered. "You killed Julian. That's why they want to kill you!"

"And you knew they wanted to kill me," he said, looking at her shrewdly. "Am I wrong?"

She didn't answer. Damon scoffed.

"So you came back because of me, after all…" He looked extremely smug now. "Now, that's something to ponder about…"

"When did you even get a chance to meet Julian?" Bonnie asked, confused.

_When I came back for you_, he thought.

Suddenly his eyes darkened and he looked at her without a smile or a smirk.

"Is it really how you feel?" he asked harshly.

Bonnie was confused.

"What?"

"What you said to him. Unloved, unworthy... Unappreciated. Is it how people around you make you feel?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him in surprise. Damon looked away and went to sit down on the couch.

"You could have called, at least," he muttered. "Was it so difficult? I had no fucking idea what happened to you…"

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut but after a few moments turned around to face him.

"After you left Stanley came to the hotel and took me to some place…" she said quickly. "There was another girl there, her name was Clara and she was also a witch. Stanley killed her. After he did that something weird happened to me. I couldn't control my powers. Then Derrick came. He saved me and we escaped. Will found us, Lucy was with him…"

"That bitch!" Damon exclaimed. He tried to talk to Lucy but Bonnie's lying cousin had told him that she didn't see Bonnie. Bonnie glanced at him surprised and he breathed out, "Sorry. Please, go on."

"Will told us about Matthew Hopkins. It was so unbelievable, but Lucy also knew about him. I wanted to disappear for a little while. I wanted to hide and Will offered me to go to London."

"And you've decided to abandon your real friends for the sake of joining some circle…"

"I know you think I'm selfish."

"Actually, I think you're stupid," he corrected her.

Bonnie sat down next to him and continued in a serious voice,

"William and Margaret are the descendants of the vicar named John Gaule. Their ancestor was opposed to Hopkins, but he had no supernatural powers. Neither did Hopkins. Then."

"I don't follow," Damon said, slowly.

"Margaret told me a legend. Both Hopkins and Gaule had met some mysterious creature who gave them the powers. This creature is called the Erlking."

Damon snorted.

"The Erlking? It's only a legend, Bonnie."

"I know. The king of all magic? It sounds ridiculous. But, Damon, the vampires and the werewolves are the legends, too."

"Whatever," Damon said, but he still looked skeptical.

"The Erlking is the spirit that protects the witches. Remember what you said once? When the witch is murdered even the nature goes furious."

"Only I was joking then. I've killed witches and nothing went wrong."

Bonnie looked at him speechless and Damon grimaced.

"I mean, of course, it was wrong to kill them…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's drop it."

"Thank you. Seriously, this is rubbish."

"I know… But Hopkins believes that bloody sacrifice will help him to wake the king up. That's why they kill the witches."

"And of course you want to stop him. You're so noble."

"I'm not. I'm just doing what I have to do."

"You're suicidal."

"I'm not afraid. It's not like they are the brightest."

Damon looked at her inquiringly.

"What do you mean?"

"Last year they made everyone forget about me. They made my house invisible. They took my powers. All this trouble because they wanted me to be miserable," she shrugged and there was a ghost of a smug smile on her face. "But we both know what happened to me."

"What happened to you?" Damon said, confused, and she gazed at him.

"You," she replied slowly, as if the answer was obvious. "I mean since you were with me I wasn't exactly miserable."

Damon smiled lazily.

"Of course. You were satisfied."

Bonnie frowned.

"You know what I mean!"

"No," his hand touched her shoulder. "Why don't you spell it out for me?"

Immediately, Bonnie was on her feet.

"I almost forgot, I have a gift for you," she said hastily.

"Now I'm sure you're courting me," Damon leered but when she tossed him her 'gift' he scowled.

A bottle. A wine bottle. An empty wine bottle. Not to mention, it was really old. Damon stared at the bottle and gave Bonnie his most patient smile.

"We need to spend more time together. Talk. So you can know me."

"Listen —"

"Please, stop giving me postcards and empty bottles," he said before he could stop himself.

"It's not just a bottle!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon closed his eyes.

"Bonnie, if you tell me it's filled with your love I'll strangle you." He looked thoughtful for a second, then he added. "Of course, I would be very sad afterwards."

"Look, the bottle is charmed to protect the house," Bonnie said patiently. Damon looked at her curiously. "There are not many magical objects like these in the world. My friend Margaret has one in her house, and I gave one to my Dad and this one is for you. If you keep the bottle here it will create some kind of a barrier around your place. Stanley wouldn't be able to enter. It's like the vampire, being uninv — "

"Yes, I understand the idea," Damon drawled, twisting the bottle in his hand. "Did you give something like that to Elena or Caroline?"

"Um…"

He looked at her with a hint of surprise and irony in his eyes.

"Do you at least have something to protect your own place?"

"Stanley wants to kill _you_!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling defensive.

"And you want to protect me, of course," his eyes were glinting with amusement. "Why? I'm supposed to be the source of all your misery, right?"

Bonnie's jaw was set and there was a flash of anger in her green eyes.

"Are you surprised?" she asked quietly. "Don't be. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Damon's face slowly grew serious. He stared at her and Bonnie continued,

"When everybody forgot me... When I myself doubted my own existence... The only real thing for me was you."

She said that and looked down as if she didn't believe her own outburst. Damon watched her stand up.

"Just keep the bottle," she muttered.

In a split second he was on his feet as well and took her face in his hands. Bonnie looked at him and he looked back. She couldn't actually expect _not _to be kissed right now? All his anger had vanished. After all, it wasn't entirely her fault that she was jealous. He just didn't want her to feel that way because she had no reason to.

His lips almost touched Bonnie's when something caught his attention and he cursed under his breath. Bonnie stepped back and looked at Damon who was staring out the window. She followed his gaze and saw Elena and Stefan who had just gotten out of the car and were heading toward the building.

"I guess it's my cue to leave," Bonnie said.

"Don't be silly, you don't have to go," Damon grabbed her hand. "I'll get rid of them, give me a moment."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh, thank you, but I'd rather stay away from your happy threesome."

He wrapped his arms around her and smirked.

"Your eyes are even greener when you're jealous."

"Whatever."

But her eyes were smiling. Bonnie disengaged herself from him and came to the window.

"Good. The street is empty."

Damon looked at her in amusement.

"I thought you were a witch, not a spiderwoman."

"Desperate times," Bonnie muttered, opening the window.

"So that's what it's like to have a secret relationship," he mused. "I still think you're overreacting…"

Damon scoffed but he looked a bit concerned when she climbed onto the sill.

"You're not seriously doing it?

"Watch me."

With a smile she gave him a short wave and soared from the windowsill. Confused, Damon bent over it and looked down. He saw her feet touch the ground lightly. She straightened up and flashed him another smile. He smiled back but suddenly got the weirdest feeling as if he were not sure whether to laugh or cry. She was good at levitation. But she was leaving now.

Behind his back Stefan knocked at the door.

Again, Bonnie was slipping through his fingers. Damon frowned. Why was she always running away from him? Didn't she trust him?.. She didn't. She didn't trust him to protect her. She actually had no good reason to trust him but realizing it made things seem even more unfair. She would prefer to fight all by herself. She would sacrifice herself if she had to. She would give her life away for her friends. What kind of friendship was it, Damon wondered. If you stand by each other side not to fight the enemies together but to die for each other.

A demanding knock on the door made him roll his eyes.

"Yes, I'm coming!" he shouted. "Damn it..."

* * *

Several hours later, after Damon got rid of Stefan and Elena and had a good nap he decided to act. The witch-hunters should be dead, Bonnie must be protected and… He ought to persuade her not to use her powers so thoughtlessly.

It was nighttime when he went to the hotel to see Bonnie and to his great displeasure was greeted by Derrick, who opened the door and gave him a curious look.

"You."

Derrick wrinkled his forehead.

"Hello, Damon."

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked calmly.

"She's taking a bath," Derrick reported casually.

Damon's face darkened and Derrick stepped back.

"Don't glare at me because she likes hot water."

Damon's hand shot out and seized Derrick's collar. He stepped into the room and pinned the warlock to the wall, shutting the door with his other hand.

"Please, don't hit me," Derrick said quickly.

"I don't know what you're trying to do," Damon whispered viciously. "But I will know. And if you try to hurt her…"

"Why would I?" Derrick said, frowning. "It's my job to protect her. By the way, I'm on your team."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Bonnie told me that she liked Stefan and Jeremy before. But I think you're better."

Damon let Derrick go in frustration. The warlock massaged his throat.

"I knew it would distract you," he smiled. "See you."

He opened the door and escaped humming _La donna e mobile_.

The vampire clenched his teeth.

Not Bonnie too… When did _she_ have a crush on Stefan?

* * *

Bonnie, as an elemental witch, could calm down being surrounded by the water or by the fire. She wanted to light candles at first but then changed her mind and filled the tub with hot water. When the steam started to build up in the bathroom Bonnie slid into the water and sighed.

She tried to figure out how to explain things to Elena and Caroline but all she could think about was Damon. _Damon._

Caroline was a big fan of romance and Elena, well, Elena was never alone, she was too loveable to ever be lonely. Bonnie realized that before Damon she never felt like losing her head and right now she was about to. Of course she knew that with Damon so many things could go wrong but she couldn't help it.

Bonnie closed her eyes, breathing in and out, and felt a gust of the wind. Immediately, she straightened her back, looking up and gasped. Damon sat on the edge of the bath, the smirk on his lips.

"You!.." she gasped in surprise.

"Me," he admitted softly and bowed his head. "Your favorite man is here to rub your back."

Perhaps, she mentioned his name too often in her thoughts. Damon pouted his lips.

"Too much bubbles."

Bonnie sank lower into the tub, folding her arms.

"GET. OUT."

"Please!" he batted his eyelashes. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Actually, there is," she said sarcastically. "I've got a tattoo."

Damon's eyes lit with genuine interest.

"Really? Show me…"

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed. "Get out of here before I — "

"I'm here to take you on a trip."

Bonnie blinked.

"What trip?"

He reached out and caressed the back of her neck. Bonnie stopped breathing.

"You wanted books, remember?" Damon said, watching her. "I'll take you to the library you'll find interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a friend in Norfolk. She will help us."

"She?" Bonnie repeated. Damon looked at her ironically and she added hastily. "Who is she?"

"She's a librarian," Damon said and removed his hand.

"So she's not a vampire," Bonnie said, trying not to look relieved.

His lips curved into a smile.

"Actually, she is."

Bonnie stared at him.

"A vampire librarian?"

"Why not?" he asked tersely.

"Huh."

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so prejudiced?" he asked haughtily. "I don't think that you're airheaded just because you're a cheerleader."

"That's sweet."

Damon shrugged.

"Well, your friend, on the other hand, is a cheerleader _and_ airheaded."

"Leave Caroline alone," Bonnie said, annoyed.

His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Funny. I haven't mentioned Caroline's name. How did you know I was talking about her?"

Bonnie flushed but recovered quickly.

"Who else? Elena, your perfect Queen of Perfection?"

Damon smirked.

"I simply love it when you're jealous. By the way, what is it about you and Stefan?"

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Did you fancy him?"

Bonnie blinked.

"Probably for fifteen minutes or so," she deadpanned. "Who told you that, Elena?"

"Elena knows?" Damon was surprised. "I admire your friendship…"

Bonnie grinned but then remembered what they had been talking about before.

"So, your friend…" Bonnie said slowly. "She likes occult literature?"

"Well... That too. She likes books. She's a crazy little thing but can be amusing."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and taunted,

"Of course, you have a history."

Damon chuckled.

"You have better chances with her than me. She's not interested in men."

Bonnie looked at him closely.

"Did you turn her?"

"She was funny! And she used to say that it was a shame she couldn't read all the books in the world because human's life is so damn short."

"And you were generous enough to turn her."

"Let it go, will you?" Damon said. "I've done many stupid things in the past. But now, we're talking about you. If you don't stop using your powers so recklessly, you'll get in some witchy rehab… You're just like Stefan, Bonnie. Can't stop when you have to, bloody addicts."

Damon put his hand in water to test the temperature when he saw Bonnie's sad face. He touched her chin gently.

"I will help you," he said. "I promise we'll make these bastards die an agonizingly painful death… And you'll have no reason to kill yourself in the process."

She forced a smile and said, trying to sound calm,

"I'm okay. I know it doesn't look good, but even if things get out of control I'll just go back to England and fix this. Margaret is great with controlling magic and stuff, she will help me."

That was as good as admitting she was afraid of her own power. Bonnie realized it when she saw Damon's eyes, filled with grim concern.

"Or I can meditate," she added quickly.

His face was unreadable. Bonnie frowned and Damon's hand hit the water and splashed it into her face.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. He chuckled.

"Get ready…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said crankily, blinking to get the soap out of her eyes.

"Okay. Then I'll tell everyone about our unforgettable night," Damon said smoothly. "My oh my, what would Jeremy say? Being your boyfriend for so long and not getting any… And it took me what, a week, to steal your… heart?"

Bonnie growled in frustration.

"You better think about what Elena would say."

"Can't care less," Damon said quite cheerfully.

Bonnie stared at him but he seemed honest.

"You know, I should probably let Stanley have you," she said.

"You probably should, but you wouldn't…" Damon smiled charmingly. "After all, I'm the only real thing for you, am I not?"

He left the bathroom and Bonnie rubbed her eyes again, they were still stinging.

_I'm in love with a sadist_.

* * *

It was probably not the best idea to go with Damon anywhere but Bonnie decided she would better feel sorry later. She called Derrick and he promised her to protect her friends. Anyway, she didn't think that Stanley would attack again, now that he was outnumbered.

When they got in the car Damon gave Bonnie a crooked smile.

"Happy?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"You and I on a road trip…" Damon took a pause and looked at her lips. "Last time it was so much fun."

She made a face at him.

"Just drive."

He smirked and started the engine.

"I wonder how long it will take before we jump each other's bones…"

Bonnie quickly opened the passenger side door but Damon reached out at the vampire speed and shut it again. Their faces were close now and his arm was still thrown over her. He smiled and involuntarily she smiled back. She suddenly realized how much she missed being kissed by him.

"Are we going or what?" she asked.

"Okay," he straightened up. "Let's find out…"

**TBC**


End file.
